Lost Angel
by hiera
Summary: Dix ans après avois été arrêté et interné, un tueur en série est relaché et se balade à présent librement en pleine nature...
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Angel**

Prologue

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme il y a dix ans. Tout était intacte. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette maison. Comme si la vie l'avait quitté. C'était peut-être vrai dans le fond car plus personne ne l'habitait, sauf peut-être des fantomes. Ceux d'un lointain passé. Ceux d'une époque presque bénis. Mais le temps était passé et avait fait les ravaches connus et commun. Nul ne peu lutter contre lui et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Dix ans, c'est long. Mais il était enfin revenu.

Une bruit. Il était léger. Presque inperseptible. Le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Mais il ne fut pas suivi de pas. Personne n'entra dans la pièce. Personne ne le rejoignit devant cette fenètre devant laquelle il était debout depuis si longtemps. Son regard ne se porta pas non plus vers cette personne qui devait très certainement se tenir sur le pas de la porte. Il resta face à cette fenètre vieille et sale, à regarder un jardin envahi par les plantes. Ce paysage lui rapellait l'Angleterre où il y avait fait ses études. Mais il n'était pas sur le vieux continent. Il était sur sa terre natale. Il était au Japon. Il était chez lui.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Non, répondit-il presque froidement. Si, laisses-moi seul. »

L'autre referma la porte presque silencieusement et s'en alla. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Une fois sûr d'être complètement seul, il sortit son paquet de cigarette. La première chose qu'il s'était acheté en sortant de là bas. Il alluma sa première cigarette depuis dix ans. Savourant ainsi la première bouffé nocive qui le tuerait à petit feu car il n'en resterait pas là, loin de là. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien. Il n'avait plus rien. Quoi qu'il n'ait jamais rien eu de sa vie de toute façon. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Elle était tellement vraie. Et c'était bien le seul cadeau que la vie lui avait faite. Ne rien avoir, ça veut dire ne rien avoir à perdre. Son rictus se changea bientôt en gloussement. Il était enfin revenu. Il était enfin sorti de ce trou où il avait bien cru finir toute sa vie. Il allait pouvoir recommencer.

Après avoir pris le temps de fumer sa cigarette, il se détacha de la fenètre et quitta le salon. Celui dans lequelle il pouvait encore les entendre rire. C'était il y a dix ans. C'était il y a tellement longtemps ! Mais il se souvenait de chaque détail. Tout était si claire dans son esprit. Comme si pour lui aussi le temps s'était arrêté. C'était peut-être vrai dans le fond car malgré les années, il n'avait pas changé, un peu comme cette maison.

D'un pas lent mais sûr de lui, il marcha vers cette porte qu'il avait si souvent franchi par le passé. Celle qui autrefois restait continuellement verouillée et dont il avait été le seul à détenir l'unique clef. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée. Un sourire de dément, un sourire sadique qui en avait fait trembler plus d'un. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. C'était il y a dix ans. C'était presque dans une autre vie.

Au delà de la porte se trouvait ce petit escalier en ciment. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Il y avait encore quelques taches sombres, aussi petites que des goutes de pluie mais tellement différentes. Il les fixa un moment avant de se décider à les descendre pour rejoindre ce que beaucoup à l'époque avait appelé l'Enfer.

Si rien n'avait changé, cette pièce était l'exeption qui confirmait la règle. Elle n'était plus la même. Elle était vide. Et pourtant sur le sol, on pouvait encore voir des taches. Autrefois, du sang avait coulé ici. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était lui qui avait persé la peau qui avait ensuite laissé échapé ce flot rouge. Il s'accroupit et tendit la main vers elle. En fermant les yeux, il se rappela de tout. De chaque objet qui n'était plus ici. Mais également de chaque visage qui avait connu cet endroit, même en étant déjà mort.

Après avoir longuement caressé la flaque sèche depuis dix ans, il s'assit sur le sol poussiereux sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Elle voulait tellement dire pour lui. Elle avait été la dernière à avoir coulé ici. Celle qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'essuyer. Celle qui était restée gravée dans la pierre. C'était il y a si longtemps mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Tout s'était terminé ici et c'était ici que tout recommencerait...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 1

Le ciel était gris. Il allait sans doute pleuvoir. Le vent était déjà frais. L'hivers n'était plus très loin. Cette année, avec un peu de chance, il verrait peut-être la neige. Il l'espérait. Il avait beaucoup d'espoir et de projet. C'était un fait nouveau. C'était comme un vent de liberté qui soufflait en lui. Mais il n'en était pas pour autant devenu un homme nouveau. Il était le même. Il n'avait pas changé. Il est impossible de le faire. On ne change pas, on évolue. En dix ans, il avait évolué. Il était différent même si au fond, il restait le même. Il avait surtout appris de ses erreurs. Il ne recommencerait pas les mêmes. Il savait quoi faire et ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire. Il connaissait les pièges à éviter. Il savait également ce qui l'attendait à la moindre erreur. C'était soit l'internement, soit la pendaison. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui convenait. Il avait passé trop de temps en cage pour y retourner maintenant. Alors il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il attendrait le bon moment.

Il marchait un peu au hasard. Il n'avait pas de but précis ou plutôt, il ne savait pas où trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il finirait par la trouver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et l'internement lui avait appris la patience. Dix longues années à être attaché par une camisole de force, à subire les piqûres de tranquilisant et à écouter un psychiatre vous dire qu'il vous connait mieux que vous-même. Il avait subi tout ça et en était sorti avec un jolie papier attestant de sa guérison. Il était guéri. Mais quoi de plus simple quand on a jamais été malade. Et il n'était pas fou. C'était même pire que ça. Il était parfaitement sain d'esprit. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu dire, il ne regrettait rien. Chacun de ses crimes, il le chérissait. Et s'il avait à les recommencer, il les referait sans le moindre remord. Les regrets ne sont pas pour lui, il n'en avait de toute façon jamais eu au court de sa vie. Il l'avait d'ailleurs vécu pleinement, savourant chaque instant comme si demain serait la fin du monde. Cette philosophie ne lui avait pas toujours réussi mais elle lui avait donné l'odace d'aller étudier à l'étranger. Elle lui avait également permis de demander à celle qu'il aimait sa main. Elle lui avait donné le cran de découper en morceaux toutes ces jeunes femmes dans la cave du domicile conjugale sans jamais éveiller les soupsons de sa tendre épouse, ni même de sa fille adorée. Ces souvenirs le firent sourire. C'était le bon vieux temps.

Il marcha longtemps. Trop peut-être car le crépuscule pointa rapidement son regard sur lui. Il allait bientôt faire nuit et d'avantage froid. Et lui ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il en avait une vague idée rien qu'en regardant l'enseigne violette qui lui faisait un clin d'oeil depuis le coin de la rue adjacente. C'était celle d'un bar. _L'impériale_. Un bar gay. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu dans l'annuaire alors qu'il le parcourait à la recherche d'un nom familier. D'un nom qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé.

À cet instant tout se passa très vite dans sa tête. Il eut comme un flash. Un souvenir. Celle d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son psychiatre il y avait de cela quelques années. Ce dernier lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait tué toutes ces femmes. Il lui avait répondu :

« Parce que je les aimais.

- Mais pourquoi les avois tué dans ce cas ? Avait alors demandé l'homme en blouse blanche.

- Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de les aimer.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'étais marié.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir divorcé ?

- J'aimais trop ma femme. Mais j'aimais les autres égalements. Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- Une idée folle m'a traversé l'esprit.

- Je vous écoute docteur.

- C'est à moi de vous écouter, pas l'inverse.

- J'insiste.

- Si vous deveniez gay, vous les tueriez aussi ? »

Il n'avait à l'époque pas répondu. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait toujours pas le faire mais une chose était sûr, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il trouverait dans ce bar. À dire vrai, il n'avait jamais rencontré de gay de sa vie et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait faire la différence entre un hétérosexuel et un homosexuel. Il y a dix ans, le sujet était encore très tabou. Aujourd'hui, les choses semblaient commencer à changer. Était-ce un mieux ? Il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer. Il restait dans le fond sans opinion et en saurait d'avatage une fois avoir découvert cet étrange univers qui semblait l'appeler à lui.

Il marcha vers l'entrée sans appriori avec la simple curiosité malsaine d'un homme ouvert au monde. Presque d'un scientifique disséquant un corps pour en comprendre le fonctionnement. Il passa le seuil de la porte et découvrit une salle ordinaire. C'était un bar comme un autre, si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre femme. L'établissement était loin des clichés de luxure à laquelle on attribue ce genre de lieu. Pas de débauche de sexe ni de vice. Juste des hommes ordnaires buvant un verre et discutant. Il y avait très peu de geste tendre et personne ne s'embrassait. Il avait peut-être fait erreur. Ce n'était peut-être pas un bar gay. C'était peut-être tout simplement un pub comme un autre. Un peu comme ceux qu'il avait peu fréquanté à Londres et où les femmes y mettaient rarement les pieds.

Le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui du barman. Un homme dans la début quarantaine. Un japonais malgré ses cheveux frisés mais lorsqu'on observait avec un peu plus d'attention son pendantif où était fièrement dessiné une feuille de canabis, on comprenait d'où lui venait ce look quelque peu hors norme qui lui donnait un brin d'exotisme et de chaleur des tropics. Mais il n'avait rien du pro-jamaïcain dont la caracature facile présente avec un joint entre les doigts et une tenue sale et négligée. Il était tout, sauf ça. Il était propre, presque élégant malgré la simplicité de sa tenue noire. La seul touche de couleur étant le morceau de plastique peint en vert qu'il portait autour du cou. Ajouté à cela sa chevalière en or où une simple lettre était gravée. Un P.

Les clients lui parurent ternes à côté de cet enigmatique personnage qu'incarnait ce barman au léger sourire malicieux qui tendait à dire '' je sais tout, je vois tout mais je ne dirais rien''. En somme, le propre à tous les tenanciers de comptoire qui se doivent d'avoir une bonne oreille pour leurs clients. Mais il n'y avait personne au comptoire. Les clients étaient tous sur des banquettes ou des chaises, à discuter à voix basse tout en fumant et buvant. Il prit donc tout naturellement la direction du tabouret qui faisait face au barman. Puisqu'il était seul, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, il allait discuter avec l'employé. Et il en aurait sûrement des choses à lui dire.

Avant même qu'il ne commande quoi que ce soit, le barman s'empara d'une bouteille à l'étiquette noire et lui servit un verre en déclarant :

« T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un bon whisky.

- Du Jack Danniel's ?

- Le meilleur que je connaisse, déclara l'employé en observant la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains. »

Il y avait presque de l'amour dans les yeux du barman alors que son regard se perdait dans le liquide ambré. Un léger sourire était toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres, un peu comme le serait celui d'un homme fixant l'amour de sa vie. Il devait y avoir du vrai dans le fond. Chacun ses vices, chacun ses crimes.

« Vous êtes gay ? »

Le barman quitta sa bouteille des yeux et posa un regard vide de signification sur son client qui le fixait avec beaucoup de sérieux. Sa question n'était pas une plaisanterie. L'employé ne sembla pas s'en vexer. Il déclara même :

« J'ai l'air d'un gay ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ais jamais vu. On est bien dans un bar gay ?

- C'était la vocation première du patron.

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu vois écrit gay sur le front de quelqu'un ? »

Il quitta le barman des yeux et balaya la salle du regard. Il y avait des hommes et c'était tout. Leur présence ici définissait-elle leur inclinaison sexuel ? Rien n'en était moins sûr puisque lui-même n'était ici qu'en curieux. Il compris alors toute l'absurdité de sa question première mais il n'en avait pas honte.

Il observait toujours la salle quand cet homme entra. Il cru bien recracher son whisky en le reconnaissant ce qui fit sourire le barman. Que faisait-il ici ? Mais surtout, le voir autrement qu'avec une blouse blanche lui faisait bizarre. Son propre psychiatre, non plutôt son ancien psychiatre fréquantait l'Impériale ? D'un seul coup, l'image du médecin laissa la place à celle d'un homme. Un homme légèrement plus vieux que lui et bien plus petit, au sourire malicieux, presque canaille. Il n'avait plus rien avoir avec le psychiatre sage et droit qui l'avait soigné et qui avait signé son certificat de sortie. Il était autre. Il n'était au final qu'un homme qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Docteur, vous ici ?

- J'ai un nom vous savez et je ne suis plus votre médecin.

- Je constate que vous avez également une vie.

- Vous en doutiez ?

- Je ne me doutais surtout pas qu'un homme comme vous puisse fréquanter un bar gay. Vous, un respectable père de famille. Diplomé certifié et reconnu comme un grand psychiatre.

- Et qui aurait cru que derrière votre visage d'ange et vos mains d'artiste se cachait un tueur sanguinaire ? »

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel les deux hommes se sondèrent du regard. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un contexte autre que celui de cette clinique où il avait été enfermé pendant dix ans. Et après avoir enfin été remis en liberté, voilà qu'il le rencontrait ici. Destin ironique ? Rencontre fortuite ? Machination orchestrée contre sa personne ? Peut-être les trois à la fois.

« Docteur, vous ne portez pas votre alliance ce soir.

- Appelez-moi Hyde, pas docteur. Je ne suis plus votre médecin.

- Hyde ? Comme dans la nouvelle de Stevenson ?

- Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je supose que le nom de Hyde n'est pas choisi au hasard surtout compte tenu de votre profession.

- Vous suposez bien. Mais vous qui aimez tant les femmes au point d'avoir voulu immortaliser leur beauté d'une manière quelque peu macrabre, que faites-vous dans un pareille endroit ?

- Je cherche la réponse à une question que vous m'aviez posé un jour.

- Quelle était-elle déjà ?

- Aurais-je reproduit le même schéma de conduite si j'avais été gay.

- Avez vous trouvez la réponse à cette question ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas gay. Je n'en connais pas. Je ne peux donc pas me projeter dans un tel schéma. Votre question reste sans réponse pour le moment.

- Alors laissez-moi vous aider, murmura Hyde en posant une main sur son genoux. »

Il ne la repoussa pas. Il se contenta de poser un regard neutre sur le psychiatre. Il n'y avait aucune interrogation dans ses yeux car il avait compris ses intentions tout comme le sousentendu sussurée par cette caresse qui était loin d'être innocente. Et on ne laisse pas errer sa main sur la cuisse d'un autre sans arrière pensée. Surtout pas dans pareille situation ni dans un tel endroit.

« Continuez de boire, reprit le psychiatre. Dix ans que vous avez dû vous en passer. Alors profiter ce soir et buvez autant que vous voudrez, je vous invite. »

Sur ces mots, il fit signe au barman de le resservir et de leur laisser la bouteille. Elle était encore pleine mais la nuit était longue et ils avaient encore le temps pour la finir mais aussi de faire bien d'autre chose.

La nuit poursuivit son oeuvre et s'empara d'avantage des lieux à mesures que le temps s'écoulait. Le bar fut plein à craquer peu avant minuit. Il n'y avait que des hommes quoi qu'on pouvait appercevoir quelques femmes. Des brebis égarées ? Des jeunes femmes cherchant un endroit où passer une soirée tranquille sans craindre de se faire draguer et d'être importuner ? Ou tout simplement des petits groupes de lesbiennes ? Difficile à dire. Il y avait tant de monde et tous étaient plus différents les uns des autres. Il y avait également beaucoup d'alcool. Il coulait presque à flot. Le petit pub tranquille du début de soirée avait revétu une tenue plus troublante, plus sensuelle, plus vicieuse. Il était presque devenu une antre de débauche sans que pour autant le caractère sexuel des gestes soient distinct. Les vices étaient certe bien présent, mais ils ne se montraient pas au grand jour. On pouvait simplement deviner que les couples se rendant aux toilettes ne fesaient pas que soulager leur vessie. Ils devaient probablement soulager bien d'autres désires impatients. Mais la vérité ne pouvait que se dessiner à travers les fantasmes d'une imagination rendue trop florissante par l'alcool et les caresses d'un psychiatre bien entreprenant dont les finalité de pensée ne devaient pas être très chaste.

Et puis, un étrange personnage fit son apparition dans son champ de vision. Il était grand, mince quoi qu'on ne pouvait que le deviner sous sa tenue orientale très large et qui dessinait à peine sa silhouette. Son look lui donnait des airs androgyne et l'alcool aidant, on pouvait se demander s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Il fallait dire que ses cheveux déjà long à l'origine, étaient pourvus d'extentions ou du moins de rajout qui leurs donnaient des airs d'hybride à mis chemin entre les rastas et un look punk stylisé. Un léger maquillage lui couvrait le visage et un tika vide de sens sinon remplissant une fonction décorative, était posé sur son front. Avec une agilité déconsertante, il grimpa sur le bar pour ensuite se retrouver de l'autre côté du comptoire. Le barman ne lui rétorqua rien. Il n'en eut pas le temps car l'autre lui sauta au cou en s'écriant :

« Je t'ai manqué hein, mon Patanounet ? J'en ai mis du temps à revenir mais tu connais ma mère. Quand je passe la voir, elle veut plus me lacher. Après, il a fallu que je me change avant que je ne vienne ici.

- Hideto-kun, tu m'étouffe, fit le barman en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte.

- C'est la force de mon amour pour toi qui fait ça mon Patounet.

- Et si tu arrêtais avec ces surnoms ridicules ? Tu me fais honte devant les clients.

- Mais moi j'aime bien te donner des surnoms. Je trouve ça mignon, pas toi ?

- Sincèrement ? Non.

- T'es pas gentil avec ton patron, tu sais ça ?

- Et bien vire-moi, répondit d'un air lasse le barman.

- Non, je t'aime trop pour ça, rétorqua l'autre en resserrant ses bras autour de son employé.

- Bon allé, file moi un coup de main au lieu de m'empécher de gagner ma vie et de faire tourner ton bar. »

L'autre acquiesça et le lacha enfin sous un soupir de soulagement du barman qui pouvait enfin respirer correctement. Cette scène tellement touchante et enfantine fit sourire Hyde qui se tourna vers son voisin dont il caressait toujours la cuisse du bout des doigts :

« Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?

- Ils sont ensemble ?

- Qui sait... C'est sûrement ce que d'autre doivent se demander sur nous.

- Et le sommes-nous ?

- À ton avis ?

- Vous m'avez tutoyer Docteur.

- Tu recommences à m'appeler Docteur...

- Une habitude. Quand on passe dix ans à vous appeler Docteur, on se fait difficilement à une autre appelation.

- Pourtant, tu pourrais m'appeler de mille et une façon.

- Que cherchez-vous au juste ? Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Peut-être rien que tu ne puisses m'offrire.

- Je m'en doute.

- Alors allons chez toi, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Finissons cette conversation dans un cadre différent et bien plus agréable.

- Où est le piège ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me méfier. C'est toi le tueur. C'est toi le méchant. Moi, je suis le gentil en toute logique.

- En toute logique...

- Alors allons-y. »

Sur ces mots, Hyde se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'entrainner hors du bar, leur fraillant un passage parmis dans la foule opaque et ivre, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-neutre du barman.

Dehors il faisait froid ce qui contrastait avec la chaleur qu'il pouvait bien faire dans l'Imperial. Le whisky et une certaine exitation, lui permettaient de compenser la température extérieur qui avait considérablement chuté avec la tombée de la nuit. Mais il y avait également une autre source de chaleur externe à son propre corps. Elle se pressait contre sa main. C'était celle de Hyde qui s'était glissée dans la sienne pour mieux le guider dans la foule. Mais une fois sur le trottoir, il ne le lacha pas. Bien au contraire, il continua de le guider, l'entrainnant dans une ruelle sombre. Pauvre fou, il le connaissait pourtant. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose aussi inconsciente. Cherchait-il à se faire tuer ? Voulait-il être le premier homme sur sa liste ? À moins que le psychiatre n'ait une autre idée derrière la tête. Autre bien entendu que celle qu'il lui avait sousentendu par ses caresses, ses regards mais aussi ses chuchotements. Après tout, on ne met pas dans son lit un psychopate à peine sorti de détention. Sait-on jamais s'il pourrait recommencer... Hyde le savait. Il était même bien placé pour le savoir puisque c'était lui qui l'avait soigné pendant dix ans ou presque. C'était même lui qui avait signé son bon de sorti. Mais sa confiance ne lui venait pas de ce rôle. Elle était autre. Elle était presque malsaine...

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à destination. La voiture du psychiatre était garée dans l'allée couverte de feuille morte que le vent n'avait pu emporter tant elles étaient nombreuses. Leurs vêtements trainnaient ici et là dans l'escalier, dans le couloir et surtout autour du lit où reignait un silence de mort. À peine le bruit de deux respirations. Elles étaient faibles. Calmes. Paisibles. Rien n'avait commencé ou presque. Hyde était allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée sur le côté et le regard vide. Son nouvel amant le surplombait et lui caressait le visage tout en cherchant dans ses traits un indice pouvant expliquer l'étrange comportement d'un homme qui avait réussi et qui s'engageait sur une pente bien dangereuse. Ou était donc passé son professionalisme ? Sa raison ? Sa conscience ? À quoi donc pouvait bien penser cet homme habituellement vêtu d'une blouse blanche ?

« Mets ça, déclara Hyde en lui montrant un préservatif.

- J'ai passé ces dix dernières années à faire toutes sortes de teste. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je suis aussi sein qu'un nouveau né. Sans parler que je suis sorti il y a moins de 48h et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand chose.

- Fais ce que je te dis. »

Il n'insista pas mais poussa tout de même un soupir tout en se redressant et en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il regarda un moment le préservatif puis commença à ouvrir l'embalage. Il était en train de le mettre quand Hyde se redressa et s'assit dos au murs. Son regard était fixé sur le murs blanc face au lit.

« J'ai été testé séropositif, déclara le psychiatre d'un ton calme.

- Quand ça ?

- Il y a trois ans, répondit-il avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur le dos.

- C'est pour ça que tu joues avec le feu ?

- Non. »

Un soupir puis des bruissements de tissu. Quand Hyde tourna la tête vers lui, il le vit retirer le préservatif qu'il avait commencé à mettre, pour le laisser trainner dans un coin du lit. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'était même pas déçu. Il ne pensait rien. Il s'en moquait un peu dans le fond.

« Un ancien tueur en série et un psychiatre séropositif. Quel drôle de couple.

- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ? Rétorqua froidement Hyde.

- Non, répondit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux que je te contamine ? Tu es complètement fou.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais quand tu m'as fait sortir de là bas.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, juste de la curiosité. »

Après avoir achevé sa phrase, il lui donna un nouveau baiser tout en reprenant sa place initiale au dessus de Hyde qui ne le repoussa pas. S'en suivit d'un soupir puis d'un bruissement de tissu et enfin un gémissement qui ne fut pas unique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 2

L'odeur était infecte. Le cadavre avait pouris dans l'eau et son état de décomposition soulevait des hauts le coeur de toute part. Kaoru se garda bien de prendre une profonde inspiration afin de ne pas provoquer l'effet inverse désiré. Il tenta plutôt de rester en apnée le plus longtemps possible. Du moins le temps qu'il lui fallu pour se mettre à une distance raisonnable du corps. Observant de loin ses hommes le repécher et le mettre sur la berge. C'était dans ces moment là qu'il était bien content d'être inspecteur. Il n'avait plus à faire le sale boulot mais cela ne l'empéchait pas de compatir pour ses pauvres subalternes qui en plus de l'atroce spéctacle, devaient suporter l'odeur fétide de la chair gatée par l'eau et le temps. Alors qu'il observait les gestes de chacun, une main sur posa lourdement sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Du calme Kaoru, ce n'est que moi, répondit une voix claire et grave. »

L'inpecteur se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme dans la début quarantaine. Il avait de court cheveux blond et son air grave ne présageait rien de bon, tout comme sa présence sur les lieux. Quoi que Kaoru aurait dû s'attendre à le retrouver ici puisque c'était lui qui l'avait appelé.

« Tu l'as vu ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit l'inspecteur. Le légiste est avec lui. »

Le commissaire poussa un profond soupir tout en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il fit quelque pas vers la rivière qui s'écoulait paisiblement dans son lit. Le même qui avait accueuilli à bras ouverts ce mort. Il n'avait pas encore été identifié. Il n'avait pas ses papiers sur lui. Mais on continuait toujours à passer la zone au peigne fin dans l'infime espoir de trouver des indices.

« On ne trouvera rien et tu sais pourquoi Kaoru ?

- J'aimerais répondre que non. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend d'abord le rapport du légiste, ensuite... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il avait d'ailleurs tourné la tête vers l'inspecteur et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Kaoru su alors que ses craintes étaient fondées. Son pire cauchemar était de retour et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le rapport du médecin légiste pour avoir confirmation du retour du vampire de Tokyo.

« Commissaire, Inspecteur, je viens d'examiner le cadavre. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui venait de les interpeler. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Elle était très jeune mais elle était sortie majore de sa promotion. Ses compétences n'étaient pas à remettre en cause malgré son jeune âge. Quoi qu'elle leur révèlerait, ils ne douteraient pas de ses dires. Ils avaient de toute façon une petite idée de ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer :

« Il a une entaille dans le poignet droit ainsi que dans le gauche. On lui a ouvert les veines et il s'est vidée de son sang. Il faut que je fasse des examens plus poussés mais je pense qu'il a été drogué mais ça, seuls les analyses toxicologiques nous en diront plus. Mis à part ces deux coupures très profonde, il n'a aucune marque de violence.

- Le vampire de Tokyo, déclara Kaoru d'un air sombre.

- Le vampire ne s'attaque pas aux hommes, rétorqua le commissaire. Pour le moment, on va privilégier la thèse d'un immitateur un peu spéciale.

- D'un immitateur, répéta Kaoru avec un sourire amer.

- Kaoru, on travaillera ensemble sur ce dossier. Finis ce qu'il y a à faire ici, moi je rentre. »

Il partit sans attendre la réponse de l'inspecteur. De toute façon, il s'agissait d'un ordre et Kaoru n'avait pas à le discuter même s'il ne le ferait jamais. Il se contenta de regarder son supérieur s'éloigner du lieu où avait été retrouver le cadavre. Le deuxième en quatre jours. On pouvait presque parler de meutre en série mais les autorités se garderaient bien de le faire. La prudence était toujours de mise dans ce genre de troublante affaire et notamment quand le passé y fait échos et qu'un certain futur est en jeu.

Le voiture du commissaire démara et s'éloigna. Il était difficile de dire quelle direction qu'il prit car son véhicule noir disparu rapidement de leur champ de vision, mais il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il rentre au QG où il devait avoir des dossiers à coordonner. Et s'il n'en avait pas, il se replongerait sûrement dans ses archives, celles datant de ses jeunes années en tant qu'inspecteur. Celle faisant référance à l'affaire du vampire de Tokyo. C'était il y a dix ans et aujourd'hui le cauchemar semblait recommencer. Mais cette éventualité, le commissaire ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait traiter cette affaire objectivement sans à priori qui pourrait venir brouiller les cartes. Après tout, il y avait bien plus de différence entre les deux affaires que de ressemblance et même si la méthode était la même, les points communs s'arrêtaient là. Toute fois, par prudence, il replongerait quand même dans ce dossier vieux de dix ans. Deux précautions en valent toujours mieux qu'une. Ce fut ce qu'il se répéta toute la journée. À chaque fois qu'il tournait une page. À chaque chemise en plastique qu'il ouvrait. Il ne faisait qu'une simple vérification. Il ne faisait qu'assimiler des éléments déjà connus afin de pouvoir réfuter devant les journalistes le retour du vampire de Tokyo. Mais le fait qu'il ait besoin de se le répéter sans cesse, prouver que lui aussi se laisser entrainner par les murmures et les idées toute faites d'individu craintif que la peur poussait au délire les plus iraisonnés.

Il passa ainsi toute sa journée, proscrit dans son bureau. Recevant de temps en temps la visite d'un sulbaltaire. Kaoru passa également le voir pour lui remettre son rapport. Toute fois, ils ne se parlèrent pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il fallait attendre demain, le temps que le légiste ait terminé d'examiner le corps et rendre un rapport détaillé sur la victime. Alors à ce moment là, ils aviseraient. Ils discuteraient et échangeraient leur point de vu. Mais pas pour l'instant car tout était encore trop chaud, trop neuf dans leurs esprits.

Ce ne fut que vers 19h qu'il rentra chez lui, épuisé bien plus psychologiquement que physiquement. Il avait passé plusieurs heures d'affilé assis à son bureau à lire et relire des documents poussiéreux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à nouveau entre les mains. C'était un peu comme se retrouver 10 ans en arrière. C'était étrange, c'était angoissant.

Après avoir garrer sa voiture dans le parking soutterrain de l'immeuble où il vivait, le commissaire prit immédiatement la direction de l'ascenseur. Il n'était pas d'humeur à trainner et avait hate de retrouver son domicile pour y prendre un repos bien mérité. Quoi qu'il doutait pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Enfin, il essairait tout de même et verrait bien si Morphée aurait une once de pitié à son égare.

Quand il poussa la porte de son appartement, la lumière était déjà allumée. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il referma à clef derrière lui et pris la direction du salon. Son répondeur clignotait. Il se doutait qu'un nombre incalculable de message ne devaient attendre que lui. Tout en poussant un soupir rempli de lassitude, il pressa le bouton d'écoute. Les premières secondes étaient silencieuses mais une oreille aussi avertie que la sienne parvenait à entendre ce léger bruit de respiration.

« _**Yoshiki..., c'est encore moi. J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton portable mais tu as résilié ton abonnement. **_»

Un court silence. Puis la même voix féminine et étranglée reprit :

« _**Tu me détestes tant que ça ? Je... je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est fini entre nous. Je t'en pris, laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je suis la femme qu'il te faut. Rappelle-moi s'il te plait. **_»

Il arrêta son répondeur. Les autres messages devaient être du même genre. Ils étaient donc sans grand intérêt pour lui.

« Tu es rentré. »

Yoshiki se retourna et apperçu une jeune fille debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui souriait légèrement et il put faire autrement que d'y répondre. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ça n'a pas arrêté de sonner toute la journée.

- Tu y a répondu ?

- J'ai malheureusement fait cette bêtise.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que cette hystérique a bien pu te dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'y ais pas acordé d'importance puisqu'il n'y avait rien de vrai dedans.

- Tu as été voir ton père ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle en se détachant de lui pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Pas encore. Il ne sait toujours pas que je suis au Japon. Ne lui dit rien s'il te plait.

- Au risque de te décevoir, ça ne risque pas. Nous ne nous voyons plus depuis longtemps.

- C'est domage. »

Yoshiki ne répondit rien et avança vers son buffet en chène. Il s'empara de la bouteille en cristale qui contenait un liquide ambré et se servit un verre. Il en avait besoin après la longue journée qu'il avait eu.

« Je... je n'ai pas trouvé de photo de tantine Mei.

- Il n'y en a plus, répondit Yoshiki en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il n'y en a plus depuis longtemps. »

Un court silence s'instala entre eux avant qu'elle ne lui demande avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

« Tonton, tu ne portes plus ton alliance et il n'y a plus de photo de tantine. Elle ne vit plus ici. Vous avez divorcé ? Où est-elle ? »

Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir et porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé. Il réfléchit un moment puis tourna le visage vers la jeune fille qui semblait déjà regretter sa trop grande curiosité.

« C'est vrai que personne ne t'a rien dit, murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le visage. Nous avons divorcé et elle est en clinique.

- Oh... mais... Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants. Elle adorait les enfants.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle me gatait tout le temps.

- Oui. Moi ça m'était égale mais elle, elle en voulait. Comme nous n'arrivions pas à en avoir, nous avons consulté. La sanction est tombée sur elle sans la moindre pitié. Elle était stérile. Elle ne l'a pas suporté. Elle a fait dépression sur dépression. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Elle a été interné. Elle ne voulait plus me voir. On a donc divorcé.

- Je suis désolé, je... je ne savais pas, balbutia-t-elle.

- Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir. Je n'en ai pas parlé à ta mère. Tu sais qu'on ne s'entend pas du tout et je t'épargne tout le mal que je pense d'elle. Quant à toi, tu étais trop jeune à l'époque, je me voyais mal te le raconter.

- Et papa ? Il le sait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne le vois plus beaucoup. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, c'était au téléphone. Il déménageait et voulait me laisser sa nouvelle adresse.

- C'est domage quand même... C'était ton meilleur ami.

- Je te retourne la même chose. C'est domage que tu n'es pas gardé contacte avec lui. C'était et c'est ton père.

- Je sais ! Mais tu sais que maman n'arrêtait pas de dire du mal de lui et moi j'y ai cru. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas parole d'évangile. Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux pour toutes ces choses que je lui ais dit.

- Alors va le voir.

- Pas tout de suite. Je suis pas encore prête. Et toi ? Tu vas faire la paix avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué, murmura-t-il d'une voix très faible. »

Il y avait tant de tristesse sur le visage de Yoshiki qu'elle n'insista pas. Elle ne voulait pas le torturer d'avantage avec des questions embarassantes et elle n'était plus une enfant pour ne pas sentir le malaise de celui qu'elle considérait comme un oncle. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et colla sa tête contre son épaule, ce qui fit sourire le commissaire. Ce dernier termina d'un trait son verre, lui caressa légèrement les cheveux puis se leva en déclarant qu'il allait préparer le dîner. Elle acquiesça et le regarda prendre la direction de la cuisine sans oser bouger. Elle savait qu'elle avait plus ou moins jeté un froid dans leur conversation mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se rattraper. Elle attendit donc jusqu'à ce que des bruits lui parviennent de la cuisine. Là, elle se leva et entra à pas de loup. Yoshiki était devant la plaque éléctrique et semblait préparer une soupe pho avec les restants de poulet. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle devinait qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouver son sourire et elle s'en sentait d'avantage coupable.

« Tu sais pourquoi je me sens chez moi ici ? Fit-elle avec une légère hésitation.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Yoshiki sans la regarder. »

Elle s'avança vers le réfrigérateur sur lequel était accrochée une photo. Elle était retenue par des magnettes en forme de fruit qui semblait plutôt vieille et qui aurait dû être changée depuis longtemps. Yoshiki l'aurait sûrement fait s'il ne s'agissait pas de lointain souvenir.

« J'aimais beaucoup jouer avec ça quand j'étais petite, reprit-elle en frollant du bout des doigts les fruits en plastique. »

Yoshiki se tourna vers elle et la découvrit sans grande surprise face au réfrigérateur où était collée cette vieille photo. Celle de deux hommes. Un brun et un blond. Ils étaient assis dans un vieux canapé et entre eux, se trouvait une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans.

« C'est cette photo qui me donne l'impression que je suis chez moi ici aussi, reprit-elle en la décrochant. Elle est vieille. J'étais toute petite à l'époque. Et vous, vous étiez si jeune ! Tu ne t'étais pas encore coupé les cheveux. Tu ressembles même à une fille.

- Je n'étais pas encore rentré à l'école de police, rétorqua Yoshiki d'un air faussement véxé avant de lui prendre la photo des mains. Et puis dit aussi que je suis une vieille croute maintenant !

- Mais j'ai pas dit ça !

- Mouais c'est ça. Bon, Dahlia, dépèche-toi de mettre la table avant que je ne me fache.

- Oui commissaire ! S'éclama-t-elle en lui faisant un salut militaire avant d'éclater de rire. »

Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération puis recolla la photographie sur le réfrigérateur et retourna s'occuper de la soupe qui chauffait sur la plaque rouge et brullante. Cela dit, un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Dahlia avait au moins réussi à le lui rendre et elle était plutôt fière d'elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 3

Le café était chaud. Le petit déjeuné enfin prêt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à cuisiner. Il se sentait comme revivre. C'était une sensation très étrange. Il pouvait même dire qu'il était presque heureux même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il était séropositif, Hyde avait cessé de vivre. Doucement et inexorablement, sa vie s'était brisée en morceau et il avait perdu un par un, chaque chose qui avait pu avoir de l'importance pour lui. Alors ce qu'il vivait depuis peu était nouveau, étrange et légèrement angoissant. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusion sur son destin avec lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empécher. C'était un peu comme s'il perdait le contrôle de ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre alors même qu'il était l'instigateur de cette aventure qui ne semblait plus en être une.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent presque tendrement et Hyde ferma lentement les yeux tout en appréciant cette étrainte. Quand il les ouvrit peu après, il les baissa vers les mains ensanglantées de son amant qui prenait garde à ne pas le tacher. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du psychiatre qui déclara :

« Tu es bien matinale avec ce genre de chose.

- J'avais de l'inspiration.

- Toi qui disais que tu ne recommencerais plus.

- Je n'étais pas sensé recommencer. C'est de ta faute Hyde, murmura-t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou tout en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Pourquoi gacher un tel talent... J'aime ce que tu fais alors ne t'arrête jamais.

- C'est toi qui choisira le prochain ?

- Comme les précédents. Bon, allé. Lave-toi les mains et déjeune avant que ça ne refroidisse. »

Il acquiesça et se détacha du psychiatre pour se diriger vers l'évier. Il ouvrit le robinet qu'il tacha de sang avant de passer ses mains sous l'eau froide, savourant cette sensation unique et esquise qu'il avait si souvent répété par le passé. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effectuait ce geste depuis sa sortie de clinique, depuis qu'Hyde était entré dans sa vie la plus intime. Il l'avait déjà mainte fois reproduit sans jamais éprouver autre chose qu'un immense plaisir. Celui d'un vice jadis perdu mais enfin retrouvé. Il se sentait presque revivre. Il avait l'impression de faire un bond de dix ans dans le passé. Et pourtant, les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes. Le contexte était radicalement différent mais les sensations restaient inchangées.

Une fois lavé, il prit place à table, face au psychiatre qui lui avait déjà servi du café. Il regarda un moment sa tasse fumante puis les pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être en Angleterre. Il n'avait pas mangé un tel petit déjeuné depuis qu'il y avait fait ses études et c'était il y a si longtemps.

« Quand ça sera possible, je t'emmènerais en Angleterre. Tu y es déjà allé Hyde ?

- Une fois. Pendant ma lune de miel. C'était elle qui avait choisi la destination. Malheureusement je n'avais pas pu visiter Soho.

- Soho... Je t'y emmenerais tu verras, fit-il en glissant sa main sur la table pour aller chercher la sienne. »

Hyde le laissa faire et sourit lorsque son amant entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru si tendre, si aimant. Il était bien le partenaire le plus doux qu'il ait connu jusqu'ici. Ce qui était quand même un paradoxe puisqu'il était considéré comme un dangereux repris de justice. Mais il avait payé ses crimes, ceux qu'Hyde était le seul à connaître et à soupsonner.

« Après tout, n'est-ce pas là bas que Hyde est sensé vivre dans la nouvelle de Stevenson ? Ajouta-t-il pour faire sourire d'avantage le psychiatre. »

D'ailleurs Hyde se demandait comment il devait prendre cette promesse. Était-elle sincère ? Après tout, il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter le sol japonais avant cinq ans, délais durant lequel il restait sous observation. Alors prévoyait-il que leur liaison survive à ces cinq ans de mise en surveillance ? Il n'osait l'espérer de peur de connaître une nouvelle désillusion.

On sonna à la porte. Les deux amants s'interrogèrent du regard mais personne n'attendait de visite, surtout pas si tôt le matin. Après avoir hésité, Hyde se leva en déclarant qu'il allait ouvrir et qu'il pouvait finir de manger en attendant. Son amant acquiesça et alors que le psychiatre passait à côté de lui, il lui attrapa doucement le bras. Hyde l'interrogea du regard mais n'eut qu'un sourire comme réponse, suivi d'un baiser. L'autre lui adressa un nouveau sourire puis reprit place sur sa chaise qu'il avait quitté le temps de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ?

- Heu... si, fit Hyde en se remettant un peu cette l'étrange émotion qui l'envahissait. »

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un homme dans la début quarantaine et aux courts cheveux noirs. Il tournait le dos à l'entrée et perdait son regard sur le jardin chaotique qui ressemblait à ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans la banlieue de Londres, autour des vieilles maisons du XIXème. Celle où il venait de sonner, était d'ailleurs d'inspiration anglo-saxone ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec les maison traditionnels nipone du quartier. Mais le propriétaire des lieux étaient un originale. Un homme rafiné et passioné par l'époque victorienne, ce qui ne l'avait pas empécher de s'engager dans un métier tellement traditionnel.

Quand Hyde ouvrit la porte, il le reconnu immédiatement. Il l'avait souvent croisé dans la clinique où avait été interné son amant qui ne le nommait jamais autrement que Sensei. Sans doute par un trop grand respect pour ce professeur de philosophie qui était son aîné de plusieurs années. Mais le plus étonnant était peut-être de trouver un homme si brave, si honnête, sur le pas de la porte d'un tueur en série à peine relaché. Quoi que lorsqu'on savait avec quelle régularité ce professeur de lycée était venu rendre visite à ce criminelle durant toute sa détention, on ne s'étonnait plus de le savoir sur le pas de cette porte, à peine deux semaines après la libération de l'associable guéri.

« Docteur ? S'étonna le professeur de philosophie. Je vous dérange peut-être en consultation... Je repasserais.

- Je ne suis plus son psychiatre, rétorqua Hyde. Mais entrez, il sera sûrement content de vous voir.

- Sensei ? »

Hyde se tourna vers son amant qui venait d'arriver dans le hall. Il semblait surpris mais également émus de voir ce professeur de lycée ici. L'une des rares personne à ne jamais l'avoir abandonné. À ne pas lui avoir craché à la figure ou montré du doigt comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre. Pour toutes ces raisons, Hyde respectait beaucoup leur aîné, qui avait un sourire si tendre dessiné sur le visage. Un sourire presque paternel, celui d'un homme bon et rempli de générosité.

« Je vais vous laisser. J'ai des rendez-vous toutes la journée, déclara le psychiatre. »

Hyde s'empara de sa veste qui se trouvait sur le porte manteau près de la porte d'entrée, déposa un rapide baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son amant puis fila après avoir saluer le professeur de philosophie qui ne le suivit pas des yeux. À dire vrai, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'homme qui lui faisait face. Et il lui semblait bien avoir à faire à un homme parfaitement sain d'esprit. Il n'en avait jamais douté malgré la peine de dix ans d'internement.

« Sensei, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez.

- Pourtant, dès que je le pouvais, je suis venu te voir aussi souvent que possible pendant ces dix dernières années.

- C'est vrai. Mais venez, ne restez pas dans l'entrée. »

Le professeur de philosophie acquiesça et le suivit à la cuisine en toute confiance. À aucun instant il ne redouta quelque chose pour sa vie. Il n'avait pas peur. Pourtant, il n'ignorait pas que cette maison avait été le témoin d'un drame sans nom. Celui de la mort de bon nombre de jeune fille et de jeune femme. Certaines avaient fait partie de ses élèves. Il avait souvent assisté à l'enterrement des victimes de cet homme et pourtant... son affection pour ce meurtrier n'avait jamais dépéri malgré ses crimes. C'était un peu comme si au fond de lui, il ne le croyait pas coupable. Pourtant, les preuves avaient parlé et l'intéressé avait avoué, mais il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Peu après, les deux hommes étaient assis face à face et buvaient une tasse de café. Une scène qui aurait pu parraître improbable quelques semaines auparavant car cette libération avait été une surprise pour tous, à commencer peut-être par l'intéressé.

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme. L'asile ne te réussissait pas.

- Merci Sensei. Merci d'être aussi souvent venu me voir. De ne pas m'avoir abandonné. De ne pas me juger...

- D'autres l'ont fait pour moi. Et puis, on a tous le droit à une deuxième chance.

- J'espère que vous aussi vous en aurez une. »

Le professeur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de le fixer longuement comme pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien de quoi il parlait. Une fois qu'il en eut la confirmation dans ses yeux, il baissa les siens et sourit tristement en déclarant :

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir une seconde chance.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça juste. Qu'on vous prive ainsi de votre fille alors que vous, vous n'avez jamais fait de mal à personne. Vous êtes presque un saint. Et moi, je suis presque le diable.

- Ne dis pas ça. J'ai aussi beaucoup de défaut. Et puis si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ma fille ne m'aurait pas renié. Quant à toi, tu es loin d'être le diable. Tu as eu une faiblesse.

- Une faiblesse, répéta-t-il en souriant. Si quelqu'un vous entendez parler Sensei ! Une faiblesse qui a coûté la vie de tant de jeune fille.

- C'est du passé maintenant. Et je vois avez plaisir que tu as tourné la page.

- Vous parlez de Hyde ?

- Hyde ?

- C'est son surnom. C'est amusant n'est-ce pas ? Comme vous l'avez vu, nous sommes ensemble. Voilà qui devrez rassurer notre brave société puisque je ne m'intéresse plus à ses vierges.

- Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureux.

- J'espère que vous le serez un jour vous aussi Sensei. Car plus que quiconque vous méritez de connaître le bonheur.

- Nous verrons bien... En tout cas, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si tu as du mal à te réinsérer, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. On a toujours besoin d'une formation complémentaire ou d'autre chose. Par ailleurs, je m'occupe d'un centre de prévention contre le sida dans le centre ville. Un point stratégique pour toucher un maximum de personne mais je t'en avais déjà parlé à ma dernière visite, non ?

- Oui. Et je constate que malgré les années vous n'avez pas changé Sensei. Vous avez toujours le coeur sur la main. Toujours à vous occupez des autres mais pensez à vous occupez aussi de vous.

- Je sais... C'est cette négligeance qui m'a coûté ma femme et ma fille...

- Dahlia ? C'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?

- Oui, comme le nom de ma fleure préférée.

- Vous me faîtes de la peine Sensei. Vraiment, j'espère que vous pourrez un jour renouer avec votre fille. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle vous a dit à votre dernière rencontre. Elle était jeune et encore en pleine crise d'adolescence. Vraiment, vous ne méritez pas un tel sort. Pas comme moi.

- Tu as été voir le juge pour demander l'autorisation de voir la tienne ?

- Pas encore.

- Tu devrais.

- Sensei, je me vois mal arriver dans la vie de ma fille et lui dire : Chérie, papa est enfin sorti de l'asile psychiatrique où on l'avait placé après qu'il est charcuté des innocente.

- Je comprends. Et le fait que tu penses d'abord à elle, plutôt qu'à ton désire de la revoir, je trouve ça admirable et ça fait de toi un père quoi que tu en dises. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas parfait et ne le serons jamais dans ce rôle.

- Vous savez Sensei, avant d'être arrêté, j'aurais dû charcuter votre femme. Au moins, je vous aurais rendu votre gentillesse en vous rendant ce service. »

Le professeur de philosophie ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de sourire. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Et dans le fond ça l'aurait effectivement bien arrangé à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, le faire n'aurait plus de sens puisque sa fille allait être majeur cette année et il ne serait même pas auprès d'elle pour la voir entrer dans le monde des adultes. Il n'avait de toute façon pas pu être là pour la voir grandire et devenir une femme. Il avait été trop souvent absent et mis à l'écart. Ce retard, il ne pourrait plus jamais le rattraper. C'était là au moins, un point commun qu'ils pouvaient partager tout les deux. C'était peut-être même le seul qu'ils avaient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 4

Le réveil sonna. Six heure du matin. Kaoru grogna mais ne trainna pas plus longtemps au lit. Il n'en avait pas le temps au risque d'être en retard. Son épouse dormait toujours. Il était inutile de la réveiller. Elle pouvait encore se reposer un peu. L'inspecteur prit la direction de la salle de bain où une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. De préfence glacée afin de réveiller immédiatement chacun de ses sens qui se devaient d'être parfaitement opérationnel pour l'enquête qui l'attendait et elle promettait d'être épineuse mais aussi douloureuse. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il y pensait, son estomac se nouait. En toute sincérité, il aurait aimé en être dispensé mais il se voyait mal expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Yoshiki qui dans le fond devait quand même s'en douter. Mais le commissaire faisait la sourde oreille ou du moins l'aveugle. Jouer les idiots était une de ses spécialités ce qui obligeait ses subalternes à avoir le courage de leurs opinions avec lui. Kaoru lui avait plus d'une fois dit ses quatre vérités. Yoshiki ne s'en était jamais froissé. Il aimait la franchise. Il aimait les hommes de caractère. Et il fallait en avoir pour faire leur métier. Le culot était également une qualité nécessaire mais cette fois-ci, Kaoru déclarait forfait, du moins pour le moment. Après tout, Yoshiki avait peut-être raison. Ils avaient peut-être affaire à un immitateur. C'était plus que probable puisque le Vampire de Tokyo n'était pas gay. Or ce nouveau tueur en série s'il était déjà permis de le qualifier ainsi, était gay. Toutes ses victimes avaient subi des relations sexuel avant leur mort. Des traces de latex avaient été retrouvées, ainsi que des bleus sur leurs cuisses. Un rapport consentant ? Il y avait de grande chance et la mort n'avait été donné qu'après l'orgasme si on en croyait le médecin légiste. Des traces de drogue avait été retrouvées dans le sang des victimes. De l'ecstaxy. Une substance plutôt répendues dans les boîtes de nuit. Mais la connaissance de Kaoru sur le sujet restait limitée tout comme sur le monde homosexuel de Tokyo et à plus forte raison sur celui underground.

Après une douche revigorante, l'inspecteur descendit au rez-de-chaussé pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Il était en train de boire une tasse de café fumante tout en regardant le journal TV du matin quand sa fille entra dans la cuisine. Elle le salua rapidement puis prit place à table et commença à déjeuner. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient en voiture. C'était généralement lui qui l'emmener au lycée avant d'aller au commissariat. Son épouse ne se levait que bien plus tard dans la journée puisqu'elle travaillait de nuit comme infirmière à l'hôpital.

Ce matin là, quand sa fille descendit de voiture et marcha vers le portail en compagnie d'autres lycéens de son âge, Kaoru ne repartit pas immédiatement. Il la regarda s'éloigner de lui et entrer dans la cours du lycée. Sa gorge était nouée tout comme son estomac. Il avait soudainement peur. Peur de la perdre. Peur de ce que la libération du Vampire de Tokyo voulait dire. Et il était au courant que cet homme avait été relaché dans la nature. Ironie du sort, quelques jours plus tard on avait retrouvé dans une rivière le premier cadavre. Celui d'un jeune homme semblable aux deux victimes suivantes. Mis à part le fait qu'il s'agissait d'hommes, d'homosexuels, donc de victime non potentiel du Vampire de Tokyo qui avait sévi il y a dix ans, il y avait cette façon de tuer. On leur avait ouvert les veines. C'était la signature du Vampire qui avait toujours pris le soin de vider ses victimes de leur sang. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là car la drogue utilisée n'était pas la même. Ce n'était pas le Vampire de Tokyo. C'était ce que Kaoru se répétait sans cesse sans parvenir à y croire. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ce soit ce tueur. Au moins, ses affaires auraient été arangées et il n'aurait pas à vivre dans cette crainte que la libération de cet homme avait amener chez lui, dans ce foyer qu'il avait construit il y a à peine dix ans.

Il se tourmenta ainsi tout le long de sa journée qui lui parut bien pénible. Au point qu'il suivit à peine la réunion du service qui faisait le point sur cette nouvelle affaire de meurtre en série. Yoshiki le rappela plusieurs fois à l'ordre mais rien n'y faisait. Ses pensées convergeaient toujours et inlassablement sur cette jeune fille, cette petite lycéenne qu'il avait vu grandire et qu'il aimait comme sa fille. Elle était d'ailleurs la sienne à présent. C'est lui qu'elle appeler papa. Elle n'avait pas d'autre père. C'était lui qui l'avait nourri. C'était lui qui l'avait protégé. C'était lui qui était présent pour elle pas un fantôme incapable d'assumer ce rôle.

« La réunion est finie pour aujourd'hui, regagnez chacun vos postes, déclara Yoshiki avec fermeté. Sauf toi Kaoru. Il faut qu'on parle. »

L'inspecteur qui s'était levé pour s'en aller, poussa un profond soupir et reprit place sur sa chaise. Yoshiki quitta l'estrade et reposa la télécomande du rétroprojecteur sur une table avant de venir s'asseoir face à son subalterne. Ce dernier avait les yeux baissés mais aucune expression ne transparassait sur son visage, mis à part un profond agacement. Yoshiki l'observa attentivement puis lui dit :

« Je sais ce que tu resens Kaoru. Si tu veux laisser tomber cette enquête, tu peux mais tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? »

Kaoru releva les yeux vers lui. Son regard en disait long sur ses pensées. Il ne laisserait pas tomber cette enquête. Il la mennerais jusqu'au bout malgré tous ses préjugeaient et son resentiment.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas objectif mais fais un effort, reprit Yoshiki. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs éléments et j'ai besoin de toi pour ce coup. Alors ? Tes conclusions ? »

Kaoru poussa un profond soupir tout en se redressant sur sa chaise. Il se frotta les yeux, se massa les tempes puis déclara dans un nouveau soupir :

« Trois cadavres en deux semaines. Nous ne les avons pas trouver dans l'ordre chronologique de leur mort. Le deuxième corps retrouvé étant le premier mort. Il est possible qu'il y en ait d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jeune homme a été tué quelque jour après la libération de celui qu'on appelle le Vampire de Tokyo. Or, le Vampire de Tokyo ne s'attaquait qu'aux vierges. Qu'à des jeunes femmes entre 16 et 25 ans. Le Vampire de Tokyo les droguait, puis leur ouvrait les veines au niveau des deux poignets. Même procédé utilisé par ce tueur. Or la similitude s'arrête là. L'imitateur drogue lui aussi ses victimes mais pas avec les mêmes substances. Il leur fait boire de l'alcool et a des rapports sexuel protégé avec eux juste avant de les tuer. Et dernier point de détail très important, l'imitateur est homosexuel, le Vampire de Tokyo était hétérosexuel. C'était d'ailleurs son amour pour les femmes qui l'avait conduit à commettre ses meurtres.

- Donc ?

- Donc on peut suposer qu'il s'agisse d'un déséquilibré qui aurait lu dans le journal la libération du Vampire de Tokyo et qui par fanatisme aurait voulu l'imiter.

- Tu vois Kaoru, quand tu veux, tu peux.

- Pfffff... Je rentre chez moi commissaire. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Comme tu veux, mais je veux te voir ici demain à la première heure, rétorqua Yoshiki en se levant. »

Kaoru le suivit des yeux sans bouger et le regarda quitter la salle de réunion pour sans doute prendre la direction de son bureau où des affaires de gestion du commissariat devaient l'y attendre. Et puis dans un coin de sa table, devaient probablement trainner quelques dossiers relatifs à l'affaire du Vampire de Tokyo mais aussi à celle de l'imitateur qui venait de surgire. Une bien troublante enquête dont ils devaient impérativement arrêter le coupable. Malheureusement, si Yoshiki avait ses entrées dans le monde des dealer, dans celui des Yakuza et autres bizness underground qu'il avait appris à cotoyer de par son métier et où il avait de nombreux contacte, celui des homosexuels lui apparaissait comme une nébuleuse étrange et inconnue. Et c'était bien là le problème. Il n'avait aucun gay dans ses proches ou même dans ses connaissances. Kaoru était apparement logé à la même enseigne et tout le commissariat était également au même banc, quoi que le commissaire les soupsonnait de ne pas être totalement honnêtes de peur de se voir une étiquette collée à vie sur le front. Mais comment en vouloir à ces braves agents en uniforme ? D'autant plus que l'homosexualité passait encore très mal dans les moeurs japonais bien qu'elle soit largement médiatisée par des groupes de musique douteux et autres mangas jugeaient par beaucoup comme peu recommandable. Mais ce n'était pas en lisant un bouquin ou bien en visionnant un concert d'un quelconque groupe déjanté du moment qu'il en apprendrait plus sur le sujet. Non, il lui fallait mettre les pleins pieds dans le sujet. Mais comment ? Une vague idée germait dans son esprit mais cela voulait dire prendre ou plutôt reprendre contacte avec une tierce personne, ce qui ne lui faisait pas forcément plaisir. Bien au contraire, devoir lui téléphoner pour lui demander un tel service... il ne savait pas si sa fierté allait s'en remettre. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr de quoi lui demander.

Yoshiki était perdu dans ses pensées quand une petite tête brune se glissa dans l'embrassure de la porte de son bureau. Le blond releva les yeux et découvrit le sourire de Dahlia qui lui fit un grand coucou avant d'entrer en refermant la porte derrière elle. Yoshiki se redressa de son fauteuil avant de se lever pour aller embrasser sa nièce. Elle était bien son seul rayon de soleil ces derniers temps. Il fallait dire qu'il jouait assez de mal chance entre ses relations amoureuses infructueuses qui finissaient toujours en tragédie et cette enquête sordide qui lui tombait sur les bras et dont il s'en serait allègrement passé.

« Je me suis remise du décalage horraire et j'ai passé la journée à faire les boutiques. Et puisque pour rentrer je devais traverser le quartier, je me suis dit qu'il serait bon que je te rappelle qu'il faut te ménager tonton. Pense un peu à ta santer.

- Dis aussi que je ne suis trop vieux pour travailler autant.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ! Se moqua-t-elle. »

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard faussement furieux avant de s'emparer de sa veste et de lui faire signe de prendre la porte. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à la suivre et ils quittèrent ensemble le commissariat sous les regards et les murmures des agents de gardes qui se demandaient bien ce qu'une femme aussi jeune pouvait bien faire au bras de Yoshiki. Quoi que la réputation de leur commissaire en matière d'aventure amoureuse n'était plus à refaire et beaucoup ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Bon nombre ne se souvenaient pas à défaut sans doute d'avoir été présent à l'époque, qu'il y avait quinze ans de cela c'était une petite fille qui quittait le commissariat dans ses bras, suivi d'un homme brun au sourire rempli de bonté et au regard bienveillant...

Pour son premier dîner à l'extérieur, Yoshiki avait décidé d'emmener Dahlia dans un grand restaurant. À dire vrai, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Jadis, étant enfant, Yoshiki l'y avait déjà emmener. Elle mais aussi et surtout son père. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle était trop jeune à l'époque et avait gardé très peu de souvenir de sa courte enfance au Japon. C'était bien avant le divorce de ses parents. Bien avant de douloureuse séparation et déchirure qui aujourd'hui parraissaient tellement ridicules.

L'ambiance était mondaine. Mais quoi de plus normal pour un restaurant situé en haut d'une tour dominant la ville. La musique avait un brin d'exotisme puisqu'il s'agissait d'une salsa sur laquelle le commissaire avait volontiers entrainné sa nièce en attendant leur commande. Et Dahlia s'était une fois de plus demandée pourquoi elle s'étonnait de lui découvrire un nouveau talent : celui d'un danseur hors paire qui en quelque pas lui avait appris à se mouvoir sur cette musique qui lui paraissait si étrange.

La jeune femme passa une soirée divine et ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé de revenir dans son pays natale, ni même d'avoir frappé à la porte de son oncle. Malheureusement, si ce petit moment bonheur lui avait changé les idées, il ne lui avait pas fait oublier l'angoisse des retrouvailles avec son père. Elle y pensait sans cesse. C'était d'ailleurs le véritable but de son retour au Japon. Renouer avec cet homme qu'elle avait reniée à tort.

Yoshiki aussi appréhendait beaucoup ce moment car si Dahlia renouait avec son père, lui aussi allait devoir renouer avec son vieil ami. Cela n'allait pas être facile car près de dix ans s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient plus ou moins rompu tout contacte. Le commissaire se demandait même si retrouver leur complicité d'avant était possible. Enfin, il verrait bien le moment venu et puis peut-être que Dahlia les y aiderait. Après tout, n'était-elle pas leur point d'attache le plus sûr ?

Ils ne quittèrent que très tard le restaurant, l'un comme l'autre épuisé par la danse mais surtout par un trop bon repas. Ils avaient également beaucoup rit, enfin surtout Yoshiki quand il lui racontait ses souvenirs d'elle enfant. Et Dahlia boudait toujours à une évocation peu glorieuse de ses bêtises. Et elle avait été une enfant terrible à cause de qui Yoshiki s'était souvent arraché les cheveux. Il avait d'ailleurs plus d'une fois été à deux doigts de la jeter par la fenètre mais heureusement, elle avait toujours su lui faire les yeux doux. Et puis comment en vouloir longtemps au bébé de son meilleur ami ? L'homme qui comptait le plus pour lui... Cela avait été vrai il y a dix ans et l'était encore aujourd'hui même s'ils ne se fréquantaient plus et qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Mais toutes ces choses qui les séparaient ne voulaient pas dire que leur amitié était morte. Elle ne pouvait pas tant ils avaient partagé de chose ensemble. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une amitié qui remontait à l'enfance et on ne balaye pas trente ans de sa vie d'un revert de manche. Ajouté à cela Dahlia qui était quelque part leur bébé à tout les deux...

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le parking souterrain. La jeune femme n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'endroit qu'elle trouvait plutôt glauque mais puisqu'elle était avec son oncle, elle ne risquait rien. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas ici qu'elle refait une mauvaise rencontre. Mauvaise peut-être pas mais...

« Da... Dahlia ? »

La jeune femme se figea. Autant que l'homme qui leur faisait face et qui avait eu l'intention d'emprunter l'ascenseur. Yoshiki était tout aussi surpris. Cette rencontre était aussi inatendue que surprenante. Personne ne s'y était attendu. Personne ne s'y était préparé et le choc n'en était que plus grand.

« Papa, balbutia la jeune femme en proie à l'émotion.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée au Japon. Ta mère n'est pas avec toi ? Elle va bien au moins ? »

Dahlia se crispa à ces questions. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-il s'inquieter pour son ex-femme après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? N'avait-il pas souffère qu'on l'ai éloigné de sa fille ? Était-il si stupide ? À moins qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Cette gentillesse de son père à l'égart de sa mère qui ne le méritait pas, blessa Dahlia sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer. Peut-être parce que dans le fond, elle se sentait un peu plus coupable d'avoir tourner le dos à un tel homme. D'ailleurs, elle haïssait un peu plus sa mère de l'avoir ainsi monté contre son père. Malheureusement le mal était fait et que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Lui sauter au cou en s'excusant ? Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y était pas habituée. Et puis, il était encore un étranger pour elle qui ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait pour cette fille qu'il avait un peu connu et qui réapparaissait devant lui après qu'elle l'ai cruellement renié.

« Je...je, reprit-elle en resserrant sa main sur le bras de Yoshiki qui aurait aimé l'aider dans un moment aussi difficile. Je ne te présente pas l'homme avec qui je couche. »

Elle avait déclaré cette phrase si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à la porter de ses paroles. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le toucher, lui faire mal et ainsi voir si elle comptait encore pour ce père qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Yoshiki pour sa part lui adressa un regard consterné. Et il l'était ! Au point qu'il n'arrivait même pas à démentir quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas parler tant le choc était grand. Leur vis à vis, lui, ne répondit rien non plus. Il ne semblait ni choqué ni en colère. Ses yeux et l'expression qui s'en dégageait restaient inchangés. On y lisait toujours de l'amour et de la tendresse. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu et qu'il ne voyait rien à part Dahlia, cette fille qu'il n'avait pas vu grandire à son grand désespoir. Il ne voyait même pas les regards supliant de Yoshiki qui tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai dans ce qu'elle avait déclaré.

« Bon et bien nous allons y aller, déclara froidement la jeune femme profondément blessée par le manque de réaction de son père. »

Encore une fois, sans avoir eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Yoshiki la laissa prendre les devant. Dahlia l'entrainner loin de l'ascenseur et de son père. Tout ce que le blond pu faire fut d'adresser un regard inquiet et tellement désolé à son vieil qui étrangement se contentait de sourire tout en les regardant s'éloigner.

« Mais Dahlia tu es complètement folle ! S'écria Yoshiki une fois qu'ils furent dans sa voiture. Ton père va me tuer ! Non pire que ça... »

Le commissaire s'arrêta net dans ses reproches en l'entendant sangloter. Et Dahlia, assise sur le siège passager, pleurait avec tellement de désespoir que la colère du blond s'évapora complètement. Il ne l'avait pas revu pleurer depuis si longtemps ! La dernière fois, elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille à peine plus haute que trois pommes. Et comme à chaque fois, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps pour ses bêtises.

« Hé ! Ma chérie pourquoi tu pleures ? Murmura-t-il en effaçant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Je... je... je suis désolé tonton...

- Mais c'est pas grave, je passerais juste pour un gros pervers. Un peu plus ou un peu moins. Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'il ne m'ait pas cassé la figure...

- Mais c'est ça le pire ! Il ne s'est même pas mis en colère. Il n'a rien dit... Il s'en fout complètement ! Il me déteste...

- Mais non mon bébé. Tu sais bien que ton père est du genre à tout garder pour lui. Allé ne pleure plus, murmura Yoshiki en la serrant dans ses bras. J'irais lui parler. En espérant qu'il ne me tue pas avant que je n'ai pu lui expliquer que ce n'est qu'un malentendu...

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

- Pas plus que le jour où tu as vidé le beau de confiture dans mon piano de concert.

- Ah... J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

- Je te montrerais la photo que ton père a pris. Le pire c'est qu'il en est fier. »

Elle ne put s'empécher de rire. Yoshiki en fut satisfait car au moins, elle avait cessé de pleurer et il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir dans cet état là. Par contre, c'était lui qui était dans de beau drap. Enfin, d'ici peu ils en riraient tous les trois, si bien sûr son ami ne le tuait pas avant...


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 5

Le bruit incessant des voitures. Les panneaux publicitaires. La foule. Tokyo lui avait manqué en particulier Shibuya et ses adolescents si mignons. Il se souvenait s'être souvent promené ici, faisant les boutiques de vêtement branché sans jamais rien y acheter car rien n'était à son goût. Mais il adorait regarder, observer, contempler. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de faire ces dix dernières années. Et après avoir détaillé la cours de l'institut où on l'avait enfermé, il avait vite fait le tour des choses intéressantes à regarder. Et ce n'était certainement pas les autres malades ou encore le personnel qui aurait pu éveiller sa curiosité à l'époque. Hyde ne l'avait pas fait non plus ce qui était quand même ironique quand on les voyait aujourd'hui, marcher main dans la main à travers les rues bondées et sans la moindre honte ou gène. Les regards des autres les indifféraient complètement. Ils n'étaient là que pour se promener. Ils n'étaient pas là pour le grand public. Ils étaient là pour eux avant tout.

C'était leur première sortie en couple. La première fois que l'un et l'autre s'affichaient en public avec un homme. Hyde avait toujours été discret sur sa bisexualité. Pour son amant, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une position homosexuel. C'était un peu comme une grande aventure. La découverte d'un univers inconnu qui pouvait tant lui apporter. Et il ne regrettait rien. Les regrets n'avaient jamais été pour lui de toute façon. Sans parler qu'avec Hyde, il avait trouvé un compagnon avec qui il pouvait tout partager à commencer par ses vices les plus inavouables. Alors puisqu'il se sentait si bien avec son ancien psychiatre, pourquoi se poser d'avantage de question sur lui, sur l'autre, sur eux. Tout ce qui comptait c'était l'instant présent et c'était bien une chose qu'il avait appris en dix ans d'enfermement.

Après une longue promenade, ils finirent pas entrer dans une boutique pour adulte sans objectif particulier sinon peut-être de pimenter certain côté de leurs pratiques. Ajoutez à cela que ce genre de lieu avait toujours été propice à l'amusement et à la séduction. D'ailleurs, s'ils avaient bien un seul point commun mis à part le fait d'être des pères séparés de leur enfant, c'était bien leur goût pour la séduction et le jeu. Et tout était amusant ici jusqu'à la décoration et la disposition des articles. Les murs peints en blanc fesaient remarquablement bien ressortir les présentoirs sur lesquelle étaient accrochés des sous-vêtements de toutes sortes et des plus sexy, si bien qu'ils auraient pu se croire dans une boutique de lingerie féminine et pas dans un lieu de charme souvent jugé comme pervers.

Si Hyde balaya rapidement les étalages, son amant s'arrêta devant une courte robe à volant. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa soie rouge en particulier celle qui couvrait le bustier drapé d'un voile noir. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il semblait faciné par le vêtement mais surtout, il semblait très loin d'ici, un peu comme lorsqu'il était pris d'une soudaine inspiration. C'était quelque chose qu'Hyde avait souvent vu ces derniers temps et il savait que l'idée allait lui plaire quoi que... le sourire de son amant et le regard qu'il posait désormais sur lui l'inquiétait un peu.

« Quoi ? Fit le psychiatre en reculant d'un pas malgré lui.

- Tu ne la trouve pas jolie ?

- Heu... si, répondit Hyde alors que son estomac se nouait.

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais par dessus tout recommencer, murmura-t-il avec un triste sourire. Vraiment, j'aimerais vraiment recommencer comme avant. »

Le visage de Hyde pâlit bien malgré lui. Son sourire avait d'ailleurs disparu. Sa gorge quant à elle était nouée tout comme son estomac.

« Hyde ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, allons-y, balbutia le psychiatre en l'entrainnant vers un autre rayon mais surtout loin de cette robe frivole qui le rendait si nostalgique. »

Passé les rayons lingeries trop tentant, ils arrivèrent dans celui des accessoires en tout genre, soigneusement rangés dans leurs boîtes colorées, tels des jouets attendant patiemment que de grand enfant s'amusent avec eux. Dans le fond enfin, se trouvait la discotèque, là où on pouvait choisir les films les mieux côtés du moment. Mais toutes ces choses n'avaient plus d'importance, seule cette robe rouges et tellement érotique hantaient leurs pensées pour deux raisons totalement différentes. Elle évoquait tellement la féminité, la sensualité, la chair, le sang... Elle était un peu comme une rivale pour Hyde qui la voyait comme celle pouvant ramener son amant vers le chemin qu'il venait de quitter pour lui. Elle pouvait venir briser l'armonie qu'ils s'étaient créés et les séparer à jamais alors qu'ils avaient encore tant à faire et qu'ils ne fesaient que commencer.

Hyde resta perdu dans ses pensées aussi inquiétantes que sombres toute la matinée. Ruminant les mêmes idées. Se maudissant toujours plus de l'avoir fait entrer dans ce sex shop. Haïssant par dessus tout cette robe à volant si sexy qui avait fait naitre au sein de son amant un désire ardent d'une chair autre que celle qui lui était proposée. Et son humeur maussade se ressentait clairement pourtant son ancien patient ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il ne lui posa pas non plus de question.

« Regarde, c'est le centre dont Sensei s'occupe. »

Il s'était arrêté face à une porte vitrée dont l'enseigne portait fièrement plusieurs logos tel celui de la lutte contre le sida, contre l'homophobie ou encore celui de la ligue des droits de la l'homme. Hyde observa d'un air peu conserné l'endroit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de groupe bien qu'il avait souvent conseillé à ses patients de s'adresser à eux.

« Je me demande si Sensei est là aujourd'hui.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, répliqua Hyde. Moi j'ai une consultation à donner dans moins d'une heure. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Le psychiatre lui lacha la main, l'embrassa rapidement à la commissure des lèvres puis s'en alla sans même laisser à son amant le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier resta debout au milieu du trottoir et le regarda disparaître dans la foule tout en resentant une légère pointe de culpabilité vis à vis de son ancien psychiatre qu'il avait sans doute dû blesser par ce qui s'était passé précédement dans le sex shop. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il lui avait simplement avoué être toujours attiré par les vêtements féminins. Il lui avait également laissé entrevoir une partie de ses pensées secrètes. Après tout, Hyde était le seul à qui il pouvait les confier et jusqu'à maintenant le psychiatre ne l'avait jamais mal pris. Est-ce que cela signifiait que leur relation prenait un autre tournant ? Peut-être...

Il lacha un court soupir puis poussa la porte vitrée et entra dans le hall climatisé où se trouvait le bureau d'un jeune homme qui avait tout l'air d'être le secrétaire. Ce dernier le salua tout en lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Il était blond et avait un bandeau autour du nez. Étrange, pensa-t-il car les bandeaux se portent généralement autour du font. Il ne fit toute fois aucune remarque au secrétaire et observa les quatre portes qui s'offraient à lui. L'une portait le logo de la lutte contre le Sida. La deuxième était à l'effigie d'homosphère. La troisième était sans doute réservée à la ligue des droits de l'homme. Et enfin, la quatrième était vitrée. On pouvait facilement voir ce qui s'y passait et on distinguait parfaitement un homme brun assis derrière un bureau et discutant au téléphone.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il avança vers cette quatrième porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit le brun venait d'achever sa conversation téléphonique et notait quelque chose dans son agenda bien rempli. Apparement, c'était un homme très occupé mais il l'avait toujours été à sa connaissance. L'humanitaire était une vocation très forte chez ce professeur de lycée.

« Bonjour Sensei.

- Oh ! Bonjour ! Mais assis-toi. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir.

- Je passais par là et je me suis dit qu'il serait normal de venir vous saluer.

- En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Surtout que tu as l'air en pleine forme et puis la liberté doit te faire du bien.

- Oui. Beaucoup même si je ne sais pas trop à quoi j'ai le droit maintenant.

- Oui, je comprends. Tu as discuté avec ton avocat à ta sortie ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu. Personne ne m'a rien dit. Personne mis à part ma soeur n'est venu m'accueillir à ma sortie. Je m'attendais à voir des journalites ou la police...

- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Tu vas pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie tranquillement. Écoute, dans le bureau d'à côté se trouve un juriste. Il pourra peut-être te reseigner sur tes droits et d'aider dans tes démaches. Je supose que tu dois avoir la tête pleine de projet. En plus tu es encore si jeune !

- Oui, merci Sensei.

- Bon, ne bouge pas, je vais aller le voir. Il doit être dans son bureau. Je vais lui expliquer ton cas, il me semble lui avoir déjà parlé de toi. Je reviens tout de suite avec lui. »

Il acquiesça puis suivit du regard le brun qui quitta rapidement son bureau tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. À travers la vitre, il le vit entrer dans une autre pièce, celle dont la porte portait le logo de la ligue des droits de l'homme. À peine fut-elle fermée qu'une jeune femme entra dans son champ de vision. Elle était très jeune et ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Elle semblait hésitant et nerveuse, ce qui ne la rendait que plus séduisante. D'un geste maladroit, elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noir et marcha semble-t-il vers le secrétaire. Peu après, elle se présenta devant la porte vitrée et la poussa.

« Bonjour..., fit-elle mi-génée mi-deçu.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un mademoiselle ? Fit-il en se levant de son siège.

- Ano... je... je cherche mon père..., balbutia-t-elle avec beaucoup de timidité.

- Oh ! Vous êtes la fille de Sensei ? Vous ne pouvez donc qu'être Dahlia.

- Mon père vous a parlé de moi ? S'étonna-t-elle en entrant franchement dans le bureau. »

Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi brillants que ceux d'une petite fille. Elle avait perdu toute timidité et prudence. Elle s'avança d'ailleur en toute confiance vers l'homme qui lui faisait face sans jamais soupsonner que dix ans plus tôt, il découpait avec avidité la chair de jeune femme comme elle. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus ce léger sourire rempli de sadisme et cruauté qui s'était dessiné sur son visage à l'instant où elle s'était approché de lui. D'ailleurs, il était parcouru de frisson qu'il identifiait très clairement. C'était les mêmes qu'il avait resenti jadis en emmenant ces jeunes femmes dans la cave du domicile conjugale. Dahlia avait d'ailleurs toutes les caractéristes d'une victime potentiel selon ses critères de l'époque.

« Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire aussi tendre que sadique. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il ne fait que ça. Comme si sa vie tournait autour de la votre Dahlia. Jamais je n'ai vu un père aimer autant sa fille. Moi-même, je me demande si j'aime autant la mienne.

- Oh ! Ne dîtes pas ça. Vous... vous connaissez mon père depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, nous enseignions dans le même lycée. Lui la philosophie, moi l'art.

- Oh ! Vous êtes professeur d'art !

- Je l'étais, fit-il avec un sourire rempli de nostalgie.

- Alors mon père vous a souvent parlé de moi...

- Vous en doutiez ? »

Elle hésita un moment tout en souriant avec gène. Oui, elle en avait douté mais elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas le lui dire. Elle se contenta donc de répondre :

« S'il vous plait, ne lui dîtes pas que je suis passé.

- Mais il est dans le bureau d'à côté. Il va revenir dans un moment.

- S'il vous plait, ne lui dîtes pas que vous m'avez vu.

- Très bien.

- Aurevoir.

- Aurevoir petite Dahlia... »

Elle s'en alla rapidement de peur de croiser son père, sous le regard avide et le sourire cruel du repris de justice qui frisonnait de plaisir en se souvenant de ces sensations que chacune de ces jeunes filles avaient pu lui inspirer. Il se demandait même s'il ne recommencerait pas avec elle. Mais Hyde risquait de ne pas être d'accord...

La journée touchait à sa fin et les rayons orangés du soleil couchant rampaient vicieusement à travers les herbes hautes pour tenter d'éclairer la cave de cette maison au style victorien. C'était dans ce sous-sol que tant de jeune femme avait fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois. C'était ici aussi que tant de sang avait été versé et continuait à être sacrié comme une offrande aux dieux. Ce soir encore ses mains étaient maculées de sang. C'était une sensation particulière qu'il aimait beaucoup. Le rouge était également sa couleur préférée. Une couleur qui se mariait si bien à la purté d'une frèle jeune fille. Et il en avait connu beaucoup. Il leur avait tant de fois ouvert les veines ici même entre les fondations de sa maison, éclairée uniquement par des bougies. Cette nuit, seule la cire se consumerait pour lui apportait un peu de lumière. La lumière éléctrique avait la facheuse tendance à lui abimer les yeux. C'était pourquoi il ne s'éclairait qu'exclusivement à la bougie ce qui rendait les lieux si romantique, si gothique, si étrange.

Un bruit de porte. C'était sûrement Hyde. Il était enfin rentré. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés à Shibuya et il se demandait s'il lui en voulait toujours. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il avait presque dévoré Dahlia du regard. Mais s'il l'avait fait, c'était en tant qu'artiste et pas en tant qu'homme. Il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel ou de pervers dans ses pensées lorsqu'il avait détaillé la jeune femme. Il l'avait fait avec le sadisme d'un grand compositeur. Du grand artiste qu'il était.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, comme des talons. Cela l'étonna beaucoup car Hyde ne portait que des chaussures compensées ou marchait généralement pied nu dans ce qui était désormais leur maison à tous les deux puisque le psychiatre avait plus ou moins élu domicile ici. Il releva les yeux vers l'escalier et l'apperçu. Une superbe créature portant cette magnifique robe rouge en soie et en toile. Elle lui allait si bien et épousait parfaitement son corps si frèle. Ses jambes fines et si alléchantes étaient remarquablement bien moullées dans des bas retenus par des porte-jartelles. Ses mains étaient vêtues de gants noirs qui lui remontaient jusqu'à mi-bras. Dans la main droite il portait un chandelier, avec la gauche, il se tenait à la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne par perdre l'équilibre. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de porter des talons. Cela devait d'ailleurs être la première fois qu'il se traverstissait et le résultat était admirable car il avait pensé à tout, jusqu'à la péruque dont les cheveux noirs lui tombait jusque dans le bas du dos. Il s'était même maquillé et l'avait fait avec adresse. Vraiment, Hyde s'était surpassé au point que son amant se sentait dangereusement réagir face à tant de beauté, de grace et de féminité. D'ailleurs il ne put s'empécher d'emporter avec lui son couteau lorsqu'il s'approcha du psychiatre. Ce dernier ne bougea plus d'un pas et le laissa arriver jusqu'à lui.

« Tu es manifique Hyde, murmura-t-il en passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Je l'espère bien parce que je me trouve franchement ridicule.

- Non, tu es parfait, rétorqua son amant en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. »

Un sourire à la fois timide et satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du psychiatre qui se mit à fixer le couteau qui brillait à la lueur de son chandelier.

« Tu as peur ? Questionna son amant.

- Non, je te fais confiance.

- Tu as peut-être tort. Cette fois-ci n'est pas comme les autres fois.

- Fais-le s'il te plait.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec cette fois-ci plus de passion et d'avidité. Son amant lui prit ensuite la main et l'amena près d'un futon jeté sur le sol. À l'origine il était blanc mais il ne l'était plus tout à fait à présent. Par endroit se trouvait de grosse trace sombre. Du sang séché. Cela rendit la couche morbide et presque mortuère mais Hyde n'avait pas peur. Il ne resentit aucune crainte. À aucun instant il ne perdit confiance en son ancien patient. Il le laissa l'allongé sur le futon et caresser sans retenu son corps qu'il ne déshabilla pourtant pas.

« J'ai très envie de toi Hyde.

- Je sais, alors fais vite. »

Son amant acquiesça et lui prit le poignet. Il y déposa un doux baiser avant de tendre le bras vers un espace sombre pour attirer vers lui un petit bac en métal qu'il plaça sous le poignet d'Hyde. Ce dernier ne trembla pas. Pas même lorsque la lame du couteau se pressa contre son poignet. Il poussa simplement un léger gémissement que son amant étouffa dans un tendre baiser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 6

Le ciel était dégagé et livrait aux yeux des curieux les mystères de ses étoiles qui brillaient dans sa robe sombre. Par moment, un léger nuage, à peine perceptible venait voiler la lune, coquette et étrange. Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir avant de baisser les yeux vers les eaux troubles de la rivère s'écoulant tranquillement sous le pont où était garée sa voiture. Lui, il se tenait debout, appuyé contre la barrière métallique. Aucune émotion particulière ne se dégageait de son visage, sinon une profonde fatigue qui dissimulait remarquablement bien l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il était également terriblement stressé et se sentait stupide car il n'avait pas à l'être. Ce n'était pas comme si l'issu de ce rendez-vous était vitale. Quoi que...

Les fares d'une voiture l'éclairèrent un moment avant de s'évanouirent en même temps que le ronronement d'un moteur. Un bref silence puis le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvre et qui se referme. Yoshiki ferma un instant les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens car il allait devoir faire preuve de tout son calme pour dissiper cet énorme malentendu qui s'était glissé de manière regrétable entre eux. Et tout ce qu'il espérait c'était ne pas finir noyé au fond de cette rivière. D'ailleurs, il commençait à regretter d'avoir choisi un lieu de rencontre aussi glauque. Il se demandait même ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi ce pont était important. Pourquoi si réconciliation il devait y avoir, elle devait se faire ici. Parce que c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient quittés il y a dix ans sur une violente dispute. C'était pendant le dernier acte de la reconstitution des faits. C'était ici, du haut de ce pont que le Vampire de Tokyo avait jeté son dernier cadavre dans l'eau. C'était ici pour la dernière fois qu'il avait décrit devant les juges comment il s'y était pris pour balancer le corps. C'était encore une fois ici que Yoshiki et son vieil ami s'était querellé à cause justement de ce tueur. Alors si tout devait recommencer, il fallait que cela se fasse ici où tout c'était terminé entre eux.

Yoshiki ne bougea pas de son appuis. Il garda les yeux baissés vers le vide. Vers cette eau noire qui avait déjà accueilli tant de cadavre. Pauvres petites filles mordues par la mort et noyées dans les ténèbres de cette rivière à l'apparance si douce et si tranquille. Cette pensée le rendit nostalgique mais il revint rapidement à lui en sentant une présence à ses côtés. Yoshiki ne tourna pas le regard vers lui car il savait qui était debout contre cette barrière. C'était de toute façon lui qui lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre ici mais à présent que son vieil ami était là, il ne savait plus par quoi commencer. Il avait tant à lui dire ! Dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlés. Dix ans de gachés et de perdus...

« J'ai hésité à t'appeler Yoshiki. Mais j'avais peur que ce soit elle qui décroche. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à Dahlia.

- Écoute, déclara Yoshiki en se tournant vers lui. Je vais être claire, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Je suis son oncle. Elle est ma nièce. Elle a dit ça pour...

- Pour me faire du mal, coupa le brun. Je sais. Elle m'en veut toujours.

- Elle pense plutôt que c'est toi qui lui en veux.

- Pourquoi lui en voudrais-je, hein Yoshiki ?

- Parce qu'elle t'as rejeté. Qu'elle t'a crié que tu n'étais pas son père. Qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais te revoir.

- Elle était en pleine crise d'adolescence à l'époque. Et si nous avions encore vécu ensemble tous les trois, elle me l'aurait quand même hurlé à un moment ou à un autre. Les enfants sont comme ça lorsqu'ils entrent dans leur âge ingrat. Et nous, nous savons que ce ne sont que des mots. Qu'ils ne le pensent pas. Qu'ils disent ça pour tester notre patience et notre amour. Mais elle avait raison sur un point, je n'étais jamais là et j'étais presqu'un étranger pour elle. Un père, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui vit de l'autre côté de l'océan, qui vous envoie vos cadeaux de Noël et d'anniversaire par la poste et qui vous écrit pour prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Tu es dur avec toi-même. Ce n'était pas de ta faute si cette garce qui te sert d'ex-femme est allé vivre à Los Angeles en emmenant Dahlia avec elle. Tu ne pouvais quand même pas tout quitter pour les suivre !

- J'aurais peut-être dû...

- Et bien tu seras content d'apprendre que ta fille est ton portrait craché. Quand je t'écoute parler, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre ! »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de sourire. Yoshiki finit aussi par sourire. Tout se passait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore insultés ni disputés et ne le feraient peut-être pas. Yoshiki avait même la curieuse impression d'avoir retrouver cette complicité qu'il avait toujours eu avec lui. Cette faculté à pouvoir tout se dire sans avoir peur de froisser l'autre. C'était agréable et ça lui avait manqué.

« Et si on allait plutôt parler ailleurs. Allons prendre un verre, qu'en dis-tu Yoshiki ?

- Pourquoi pas. Alors je te suis. »

Ils se détachèrent en même temps de la barrière métallique et prirent chacun la direction de leur voiture. Yoshiki ne savait pas où son ami voulait aller mais il se contenterait de le suivre en le laissant pour une fois décider.

Peu après, ils se retrouvèrent assis devant une bière fraiche avec une musique jazz en bruit de fond. Yoshiki ne connaissait pas ce bar et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'enseigne. Il n'avait fait que le suivre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ce pont sur lequel il n'y avait pas eu de réconciliation comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute. Mais peut-être que les tensions et le froid dans leur relation n'était que dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'en dix ans, les rancunes s'étaient dissipées.

« Ça me fait bizarre d'être là avec toi, déclara finalement Yoshiki avant d'avaler une grande quantité de bière.

- Moi aussi mais je suis content d'être avec toi. »

Le commissaire releva les yeux vers son vis à vis et croisa un regard rempli de douceure qui le fit sourire. Ces mots étaient sincères et il ne pouvait pas en douter car son ami était un piètre menteur. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'étaient viollement disputé il y a dix ans et que Yoshiki ne l'avait pas compris. C'était cette bonne foi qui l'avait exaspéré à l'époque. Mais les circonstances avaient été particulières.

« Je suis content de voir que tu as bien réussi dans ton métier. Commissaire, surtout à ton âge ! Bravo.

- Et toi, je me demande comment tu trouves l'énergie et le temps pour t'occuper de toutes ces associations. En plus d'être professeur de philosophie dans un lycée public, tu es le responsable en communication de la lutte contre le Sida, tu es président d'homosphère et représentant de ligue des droits de l'homme à Tokyo. Mais où trouves-tu le temps de faire tout ça ? Non, c'est à moi de te dire bravo.

- Moi qui pensait que ce que je faisais ne t'intéressait pas. Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé ça Yoshiki.

- Ce que tu fais m'a toujours intéressé, soupira Yoshiki. Mais je trouve qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes de t'accuper des autres. Pense un peu à toi et à Dahlia qui est revenue au Japon pour renouer avec toi. Merde... je recommence... excuse-moi... »

Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Il se sentait aussi bête que ridicule mais surtout il avait peur de l'avoir froissé et qu'il prenne mal ses conseils. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas reproché dix ans plus tôt de trop vouloir gérer sa vie ? Et voilà qu'il recommençait alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé depuis plus d'une heure.

« Fais ce que tu jugeras bien si ça peu te rendre heureux, repris Yoshiki d'un air maussade. »

Il avait d'ailleurs perdu son sourire et se sentait mal car le brun n'avait pas encore réagis et ne disait toujours rien. Lasse, curieux et tourmenté, le blond se hasarda à relever un oeil vers l'homme assit face à lui. Ce dernier était accoudé à la table et le regardait avec amusement, ce que son léger sourire traduisait très clairement. Yoshiki ne s'en sentit que plus ridicule mais n'osa pas se mettre en colère. Il se contenta de lui demander :

« Quoi ?

- Rien. Juste que ta façon de te rattraper est adorable.

- Je ne veux juste pas refaire la même erreur, soupira le blond. Tu m'avais dit que j'étais envahissant. Alors je t'ai laissé respirer.

- Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué ces dix dernières années.

- V...vraiment ? Balbutia Yoshiki.

- On ne remplace pas Yoshiki facilement. Après tout, tu es unique, non ? »

Bien malgré lui, le blond ne put s'empécher de sourire largement à ce compliment qui lui faisait chaud au coeur. Après tout, ils avaient tant partagé et voir leur amitié se briser dix ans plus tôt lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Mais c'était du passé et ils avaient tourné la page sur ce qui les avait séparé un temps. Et cela suffisait pour faire réapparaitre un sourire heureux sur le visage de Yoshiki qui termina son verre d'un trait avant d'en commander un autre.

« Tu ne bois pas ? Fit le commissaire à son ami.

- Je te laisse faire. Il faut bien que l'un de nous puisse racompagner l'autre et tu es bien parti alors ne t'arrêtes pas pour moi. »

Yoshiki retint un petit rire mais ne put s'empécher de sourire. Il était heureux. Heureux que les choses se passent si bien. Il avait si souvent imaginé leur retrouvaille mais chaque fois elle tournait mal dans son esprit. Finalement, la réalité était bien moins compliqué. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de s'excuser ou de lui réciter une longue tirade. Ils s'étaient réconciliés naturellement comme si de rien n'était et c'était suffisant pour rendre Yoshiki heureux ce soir au point qu'il avait envie de fêter ça à sa manière. Il n'attendit donc pas un instant pour commander un piché de bière au serveur qui le lui apporta immédiatement. Dès que son verre fut plein, le blond le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres et en bu une grande quantité sous le regard amusé du brun qui ne le quittait pas un instant des yeux. Pas même lorsqu'il trempait ses lèvres dans sa boisson au goût de blé. Yoshiki l'avait bien remarqué et était quelque part un peu mal à l'aise sans pourvoir clairement se l'expliquer. C'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il buvait autant. Il voulait se donner un peu plus de contenance face à cet homme qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis l'enfance mais qui lui avait montré il y a dix ans une facette de lui-même qu'il n'aurait jamais soupsonné. C'était peut-être également par peur de découvrire d'autre mystère chez son vieil ami que Yoshiki buvait autant ce soir. C'était sa manière à lui de faire durer la magie de ce moment aussi unique que délicieux.

Verre après verre, Yoshiki se sentait fondre face à l'alcool. De toute façon ce n'était pas avec ses soixante kilos tout mouillé qu'il allait pouvoir ingurgiter comme si de rien n'était tout cet alcool. À ce stade, l'ensemble de ses muscles étaient endormis et c'était avec peine qu'il arrivait à rester assis correctement. D'ailleurs, on pouvait s'étonner de voir qu'il n'avait pas encore lacher son verre alors même qu'il avait perdu toute sensation du touché. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs plus très claire et ne pouvait plus aligner deux mots de suite, preuve qu'il était complètement ivre et qu'il atteignait ses limites.

« Bon, je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir Yo-chan, déclara-t-il en lui prenant délicatement le verre des mains.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça ? répliqua le commissaire avec un sourire niais collé au visage.

- Yoshiki tu es complètement ivre, fit-il en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

- Et c'est grave ?

- Non puisque tu es avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en remettais à ce nouveau tueur en série qui vient d'apparaître.

- Oh ! Me parle pas de lui, soupira Yoshiki en s'affalant sur la table.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est sûr lui que j'enquête en ce moment et ça me prend la tête grave !

- Je vois ça, fit-il en retenant un petit rire.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ce mec est gay et doit donc chasser dans les coins gay mais moi j'y connais rien aux gays ! Comment veux-tu que je l'attrappe ? Et c'est pareille pour tous mes hommes. Pas un seul qui veut avouer qu'il s'y connait et qu'il peut se rendre utile dans l'investigation.

- Oh... c'est vrai que si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre comment pense ton tueur, tu ne pourras pas l'attraper. Mais j'ai foi en toi Yo-chan.

- Oui..., continue de m'appeler comme ça, ça m'avait manqué ! Hé ! Mais pourquoi tu ries ?

- Parce que tu es complètement ivre mon pauvre Yo-chan. Allé viens, tu as besoin de dormir. Ça te fera du bien tu verras. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, contourna leur table et aida le blond à se lever. Ce dernier peinait à tenir sur ses jambes et devait s'accrocher à son ami pour ne pas s'écrouler de tout son long sur le sol. De ce fait arriver jusqu'à la voiture fut un véritable parcours du combat qui se termina bien puisque Yoshiki fut installé sans trop de mal sur le siège passager de son ami qui pris soin de lui mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Le trajet quant à lui parru être une éternité pour le commissaire qui ne se sentait pas très bien quoi que l'air frais de la vitre ouverte lui faisait quand même du bien.

« J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop malade demain Yo-chan.

- J'espère aussi. En tout cas, je ne veux pas que Dahlia me voit comme ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te ramenne chez moi car je doute que tu te souviennes du code d'accès de ton immeuble et on ne va pas la réveiller à deux heures du matin.

- Il est déjà deux heures du matin !

- Hé oui, tu en as perdu du temps avec moi.

- Dis pas, fit le blond d'un air boudeur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu et... et je veux plus qu'on se quitte comme ça...

- Yo-chan... tu dois vraiment être sacrément ivre pour oser me dire tout ça.

- Oui, répondit fièrement Yoshiki. Alors profite bien parce que je fais rarement une déclaration d'amour deux fois.

- Dans ce cas je t'en prie continue. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et continuèrent à discuter de tout et rien passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans aucune cohérence ce qui était assez compréhensible compte tenu de l'état d'ébriété avancé de Yoshiki. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs les yeux mi-clos et un sourire débile collé sur les lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'alcool si gai, lui qui d'habitude avait la facheuse tendance à être nostalgique et mélancolique après un seul verre.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Yoshiki ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte. Il ne le compris que lorsque son ami lui ouvrit la portière et lui détacha sa ceinture de sécurité avant de l'aider à sortir de la voiture, chose qui ne fut pas vraiment évidente, tout comme réussir à lui faire traverser l'allée du jardin. Ce dernier apparut aux yeux de Yoshiki comme une véritable jungle où les plantes grimpantes se mellaient aux épais buissons et aux quelques arbres plantés ici et là. Mais le commissaire n'attarda pas plus longtemps son regard sur le jardin pour la simple raison qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Ajouté à cela une profonde fatigue et une envie irresistible de dormir. Il était si épuisé qu'il ne voulu par marcher jusqu'à la chambre. Il déclara qu'il se contenterait du canapé sur lequel il s'écroula en emportant son ami dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva d'ailleurs coincé entre le canapé et le blond qui devait le trouver plutôt confortable puisqu'il prenait ses aises et soupirait même de bien être.

« Yo-chan je pense que je ne vais plus pouvoir partir si tu restes comme ça, répliqua-t-il en riant doucement.

- Oh non ! Tu vas pas me faire bouger ! Je suis bien là ! Ronchonna le blond en s'instalant un peu plus confortablement sur lui. Et puis je veux dormir.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas bien lourd, soupira le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je surveille ma ligne !

- Oh ! Et pour les beaux yeux de qui fais-tu ça ?

- À ton avis idiot ! S'esclama le blond avant d'étouffer un rire contre la poitrine de son ami s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux.

- T'es bête quand t'es ivre.

- Je sais. Mais ça t'as manqué, hein ?

- Oui et je l'avoue volontier.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit de chose aussi gentil avant.

- Parce qu'avant de te perdre toi et Dahlia, je n'avais pas mesuré la chance que j'avais. J'avais une petite fille magnifique, une épouse attentionnée malgré ses défauts et un meilleur ami qui s'inquiétait constamment pour moi. Et j'ai perdu tout ça parce que j'étais têtu. Parce que je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête. Parce que je n'avais pas compris ce qui était le plus important pour moi.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Surtout après que Mei se soit faite interner.

- Je sais et je suis désolé Yoshiki. J'ai tellement de fois voulu t'appeler mais je n'ai pas osé.

- Tu n'avais pas à le faire, murmura le blond d'une voix légèrement étranglée. C'était moi le coupable de tout ça. C'est à cause de moi si on s'est si violemment disputé après l'arrestation du Vampire de Tokyo mais surtout après la reconstitution des faits.

- C'est du passé maintenant Yoshiki. N'y pense plus.

- Cet homme était coupable. Il avait avoué. Il avait été condamné et toi, tu as continué de le défendre et de le déclarer innocent. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi... »

Sa voix s'étrangla subitement. C'était l'alcool qui le rendait si émotif et il ne s'en sentait que plus stupide. Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude et il en avait honte quoi qu'il ne pleurait pas devant n'importe qui. Il le faisait devant son meilleur ami. Celui dont il avait été séparé depuis près de 10 ans tout ça à cause de quoi ? Ou plutôt à cause de qui... Il ne voulait pas y penser et comme pour se protéger de toutes ces pensées qui lui fesaient soudainement du mal, il nicha son visage contre son vieil ami qui le serra tendrement dans ses bras comme s'il savait que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé en l'arrêtant, murmura Yoshiki. Je n'avais aucun doute sur lui. Il y avait les preuves et ses aveux. Mais moi j'aurais voulu ton soutien. J'aurais voulu que tu me dises que j'avais raison. C'était ma première grosse affaire. C'est sûr elle que je me suis fait un nom. Et le pris à payer ça a été notre amitié...

- Tu as peur de te tromper avec cette nouvelle affaire ?

- Oui. Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'y connais rien à ce milieu. Plus j'interroge les proches de victime moins j'en sais, comme si l'homosexualité des victimes étaient un tabou et que personne ne voulait en parler. De se fait je tourne en rond et je vais finir par m'arracher les cheveux.

- Parce que tu aimerais clairement prouver que ce n'est pas un retour du Vampire, c'est ça ?

- Oui... C'est impossible que ça soit lui. Ce n'est pas le même mode opératoire et un tueur en série reste fidel à toutes ses petites choses qui lui ont fait un nom.

- Alors je t'aiderais, comme je t'ai aidé il y a dix ans.

- Merci, murmura Yoshiki d'une voix tellement endormie qu'on ne pouvait pas s'étonner de le savoir déjà dans les bras de Morphé. »

Quand Yoshiki ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il était seul, allongé sur le canapé avec une couverture sur les épaules. Ses chaussures avaient été retirées et avaient été posée près de ce qui lui avait servi de lit la nuit dernière. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa montre. Il était sept heures du matin. Il était rassuré. Il n'avait pas trop dormir quoi que le faire ne lui aurait pas fait de mal car il avait encore sommeil. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici et abuser plus longtemps de l'hospitalité de son ami retrouvé. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs nulpart. Du moins, il n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Peut-être était-il dans une autre pièce ? Yoshiki pensa tout d'abord à la cuisine, mais il n'y trouva personne. Il n'y avait qu'une table dressée pour lui avec un mot rempli de gentilesse qui le fit sourire. Il y écrit qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas à faire de manière malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre car au final rien n'avait changé. Ce mot lui fit du bien et le rendu profondément heureux. Finalement, sa vie n'était pas si bancale que ça. Il y avait encore de l'espoir et de jour en jour, il osait espérer un lendemain meilleur. Après tout, sa petite Dahlia était revenue dans son vie, le père de cette dernière l'avait également fait. Il ne lui manquait plus peut-être que Mei. Malheureusement c'était impossible car la pauvre était devenue complètement folle. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir selon les médecins. Yoshiki n'en avait plus non plus.

En parcourant la pièce des yeux, il fut surpris mais eu également un léger pincement au coeur en appercevant toutes ces photos épinglées sur un morceau de liège dans un coin d'un murs. Il y en avait beaucoup mais celle qui attirait le plus son attention, c'était celle de deux couples et d'un bébé. C'était il y a longtemps. C'était à une époque qu'il devait sans doute trop idéaliser aujourd'hui et qui ne devait pas être si idylique que dans ses souvenirs. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé la revivre. Peut-être pour effacer toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. Mais on ne revient malheureusement jamais en arrière et il faut savoir aller de l'avant.

Le café était encore chaud. Yoshiki s'en servit une bonne tasse qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il avala également avec appétit ce que son précieux ami avait préparé pour lui. Et il en avait vraiment besoin pour se remettre de sa nuit d'ivresse. Il n'en était pas très fier mais il n'y pouvait plus rien. Il pouvait simplement tenté de faire passer son mal de crâne et l'effet barbouillé qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Quand son estomac fut plein, il quitta la cuisine après y avoir rapidement remis de l'ordre. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de la chambre de son ami pour ainsi lui emprunter des vêtements propres dans lesquel il sentirait bien après une bonne douche. Seulement cette maison, il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds auparavant et avait un peu de mal à se repérer car elle était vraiment grande et struturer plutôt bizarrement. Il y avait plusieurs couloir et toutes les portes semblaient se ressembler. Certaines étaient fermées à clef d'autres étaient vides. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Yoshiki c'était ces petites taches rouges qu'on pouvait apercevoir sur le carrelage juste devant les portes fermées. Ce n'était sûrement rien d'important et encore moins des gouttes de sang même si l'idée lui traversa l'esprit une demi-seconde. Il se traita même d'idiot en se rendant compte de la stupidité de cette pensée. S'il y avait bien un homme incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, c'était bien son meilleur ami.

Yoshiki finit par découvrire sa chambre à coucher au fond d'un couloir. Elle était spacieuse et donnait sur le jardin par une baie vitrée. Elle était également pourvu d'une salle de bain ce qui arrangeait Yoshiki qui n'aurait pas à de nouveau déambuler dans ce labyrinthe qui ressemblait à ces vieilles maisons occidentales qu'il ne pouvait toute façon dater.

Le blond balaya rapidement la chambre du regard et attarda son regard sur le cadre à photo posé sur la table de nuit. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit pour mieux observer la photo qui y reposait. C'était la même que celle que Yoshiki avait accroché sur son réfrigérateur. C'était une photo de son ami, de Dahlia et de lui. Elle était vieille mais elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté et de sa capacité à le faire sourire au souvenir de cette époque qui lui parraissait si loin. Et de nombreuse années s'étaient écoulées car aujourd'hui Dahlia n'était plus un bébé mais une ravisante jeune femme qu'il aurait lui aussi aimé voir grandire.

Après un bref soupir, Yoshiki reposa le cadre à photo sur la table de chevet et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche qui lui ferait le plus grand bien, surtout après la nuit dernière. En y pensant, un léger sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres. Malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, elle s'était merveilleusement bien passée et bien au dela de ses espérances.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 7

8h du matin sonna à sa montre. Il était temps pour lui de prendre ses pillules. Il détestait ce moment qui lui rapelait sans cesse à quel point il pouvait être dépendant. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait encore vivre un peu. Et il devait vivre, pas pour lui mais plutôt pour les petites têtes brunes qui dormaient encore et elles avaient bien raison de profiter de ce dimanche matin pour grapiller quelque instant de sommeil. C'était bien le seul jour où ses petits pouvaient faire la grasse matinée et ils devaient en profiter. Lui, il ne pouvait pas pour la simple raison qu'il était devenu insomniaque. Morphé ne voulait plus de lui et les poches sous ses yeux se fesaient de plus en plus profondes aux files des jours. Parfois quand il se regardait dans la glace, il avait l'impression de voir au pire un cadavre, au mieux une fleur fanée. Il était peut-être les deux à la fois. Se voir un teint si naturellement blafard le faisait un peu sourire car jadis il se le rendait artificiellement tel quel. Aujourd'hui, la maladie s'en chargeait pour lui. Et chaque jour, il mettait un peu plus le pied dans sa tombe.

Un bruit de porte suivi de petit pas dans le couloir et soudain deux bras lui enlacèrent la taille alors qu'un visage se nichait contre son t-shirt.

« Bonjour onnichan, murmura une petite voix. Tu prends encore des médicaments ? Tu es toujours malade ? »

Zero se figea un instant avant de se souvenir de l'habitude discours qu'il lui sortait chaque fois qu'il lui posait cette question.

« Ne t'en fais pas je vais bientôt guérire mon poussin, murmura-t-il en caressant affectueusement les cheveux du petit garçon blotti contre lui. Alors ne dit rien aux autres. C'est notre secret, tu t'en souviens Ankou ? »

L'enfant releva le visage vers son aîné et lui fit un oui de la tête tout en lui adressant un grand sourire rempli de l'innocence que ses neuf ans lui donnait.

« Les autres ne sont pas encore levés ? Questionna Zero tout en rangeant ses boîtes de médicament.

- Non, de toute façon Shou est rentré très tard hier. Alors il est pas prêt de se lever.

- Je sais, soupira Zero en lui préparant son bol de chocolat. Bon allé, prends ton petit déjeuné.

- Oui oniichan ! »

Un sourire satisfait marqua le visage du plus vieux qui après avoir beurré les tartines de son petit frère, se servit une tasse de café brullante. Il en avait besoin pour bien se réveiller et pour effacer quelque peu les traces de fatigue qui pouvaient subsister sur son visage si tirré. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ainsi ? Il n'ignorait. Les médecins ne lui donnaient pas plus de deux ans. C'était à la fois beaucoup mais tellement peu surtout lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur son petit Ankou qui avait fêté ses neuf ans le mois derniers. En pensant qu'il ne le verrait pas grandire, Zero sentit son estomac se nouer et des larmes lui piquaient même les yeux. Mais il n'en versa aucune. Il ne pouvait pas le faire et ainsi risquer d'inquiéter la petite tête brune qui lui faisait face.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme rapidement. Zero releva la tête de sa tasse de café pour poser les yeux sur la porte de la cuisine ouverte. D'ici, il voyait très distinctement la porte d'entrée devant laquelle June était assises pour mettre ses chaussures. Il était à peine 8h passé et elle était déjà à nouveau prête à vadrouiller. Zero aurait dû être exaspéré mais il était bien trop lasse de l'attitude rebelle de sa jeune soeur qui le rappelait par bien des égarts la sienne à son âge. Et c'était sûrement pour lui éviter les mêmes erreurs que lui qu'il était si sévère avec elle qui n'avait que quinze ans.

Avec tout le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve, le jeune homme se leva. Il caressa au passage les cheveux Ankou qui observait la scène avec inquiétude bien qu'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. C'était un sénario bien connu et tellement classique, au point que Zero avait l'impression de répéter une scène d'une mauvaise série B.

« Je peux savoir où tu t'en vas de si bon matin, hein June ? »

L'adolescente releva les yeux vers son frère qui s'était appuyé contre la porte d'entrée et qui la regardait avec sévérité tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Je sors juste quelque minute, répondit-elle en terminant de lasser ses chaussures.

- Tu m'as déjà fait le coup la semaine dernière. Tu vas encore rentré en fin de soirée sans qu'on ne t'ai vu de la journée.

- Tu m'as vu là ok ? Bon alors arrête de me faire chier. »

La gifle vola. Elle savait pertinament que Zero avait horreur de ce genre de ton insolent. D'ailleurs, s'il avait osé lever la main sur elle, c'était bien parce qu'elle dépassait un peu trop les bornes ces derniers temps. Cette gifle, ce n'était que la résultante d'une attitude trop rebelle, insolante et irrespectueuse.

« Maintenant June, tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuné avec Ankou. Allé dépèche-toi.

- J'ai pas faim, bougonna l'adolescente tout en frottant sa joue rougie par la gifle.

- Normal quand on est anorexique.

- Je suis pas anorexique !

- Alors va à table June et plus vite que ça. »

Elle lui adressa un regard noir, retira ses chaussures et prit la direction de la cuisine tout en soupirant de rage. Zero pour sa part se prit le visage entre les mains tout en prenant de profonde inspiration. Cette adolescente allait finir par le tuer avant que sa maladie ne vienne à bout de lui. Mais il ne céderait pas et ne ferait pas comme bon nombre de parents qui démissionnent face à des enfants trop terribles. Lui, il ne pouvait pas le faire car il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps et puis June était encore jeune et avait besoin d'être encadrée surtout à cet âge où l'équilibre mentale est tellement instable. Celui de Zero atteignait souvent ses limites et il ne comptait plus les fois où il manquait de craquer et d'abandonner seulement, il se reprenait toujours. Car que feraient-ils tous les trois sans lui ? Il était leur seul famille depuis que leurs parents étaient morts. Et lui aussi, il ne tarderait pas à passer de l'autre côté.

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, Zero se détacha de la porte d'entrée et regagna la cuisine pour y finir son petit déjeuné et veiller également à ce que June mange correctement car il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait perdu un peu trop de poids ces derniers temps. Lui qui avait cru qu'elle était suffisamment mûre pour se prendre en charge, il allait devoir la surveiller d'un peu plus près ce dont il se serait bien passé compte tenu de tout ce qu'il avait déjà à faire.

« Finissez de déjeuner les enfants, je vais réveiller Shou. On part dans une demi-heure.

- Mouais, soupira June alors que son petit frère acquiesçait d'un signe de la tête à Zero. »

La dîtes demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en voiture. Zero au volant, Shou somnolant sur le siège passager, June boudant à l'arrière et Ankou jouant avec sa console. Le trajet dura plus d'une heure mais ils arrivèrent à temps pour la messe de 10h. Si Zero était très attentif au sermon, June ne faisait que soupirer à longueur de liturgie. Shou pour sa part suivait à peine les paroles du prêcheur et préférait plutôt rattraper son manque de sommeil. Pour ce qui était d'Ankou, il était dans la crypte avec les autres enfants inscrits au catéchisme. Un diacre devait probablement les occuper sainement en leur inculquant de bonne valeur qui leur éviterait certainement de futur ennuis.

Après la messe, ils se retrouvèrent tous derrière l'église, dans un petit cimetière où se trouvait le caveau familliale. Zero alluma des bougies alors qu'il avait envoyé Shou remplir le vase dans lequelle June devait y placer les fleurs qu'ils avaient apporté à leurs parents. Une fois leur petit rituel accompli, Zero posa une main sur la tête d'Ankou alors que son bras libre encadrait les épaules de sa jeune soeur. Pour ce qui était de Shou, il se tenait maladroitement à côté de June qui boudait toujours autant et qui semblait encore véxée par la gifle que son frère lui avait donné un peu plus tôt dans la matiné.

« Papa, maman, j'espère que ces fleurs vous plaisent, déclara Zero. C'est Ankou qui les a choisi avec moi hier. Il a d'ailleurs pris un demi-centimètre depuis la semaine dernière. Il a réussi son contrôle de math et se débrouille plutôt bien en japonais pas comme Shou qui sait à peine écrire une phrase sans faire de faute. »

Le conserné lui adressa une grimace mais ne fit aucun commentaire au risque de se recevoir les foudres de son aîné.

« June quant à elle devient un peu plus peste chaque jour, reprit Zero sur le même ton.

- Hé ! Protesta l'adolescente.

- Mais elle devient également chaque jour plus jolie, ajouta l'aîné avec un sourire amusé.

- Mouais, soupira June.

- Quant à moi je vais bien, termina Zero. »

Après encore quelque mot, la petite famille s'en alla en silence. Zero ouvrait la marche comme toujours et avançait en tenant la main d'Ankou. June trainnait des pieds derrière alors que Shou mettait une bonne distance entre eux et lui afin se démarquer et ainsi se donner un air de rebelle cool, ce que Zero trouvait ridicule et puérile. Mais il le laissait faire si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir et s'il pouvait s'épanouir par ce moyen.

Il était encore tôt pour déjeuner, aussi Zero décida de les emmener à Shibuya pour qu'ils puissent flanner un peu et peut-être faire des amplettes si nécessaire. Lui-même avait quelque chose d'important à faire mais ne voulait pas les emmener avec lui. Il leur donna donc de l'argent et ils convenirent de se retrouver dans un Mac Do non loin du lieu où ils se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté ou presque car ils avaient pour consigne de rester ensemble et de surtout veiller sur Ankou qui pouvait être suseptible de se perdre. Shou n'était pas ravie de devoir se coltiner sa soeur et ce sentiment était réciproque. Quant à Ankou, il s'entendait généralement aussi bien avec l'un que l'autre. Il était d'ailleurs tellement sage et obéissant que le baby-siting n'était pas une réelle corvée avec lui. Non, le plus à craindre venait des discordes qu'il y avait entre June et Shou qui pouvaient difficilement se suporter.

Zero n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il leur avait donné quartier libre une heure, ce qui lui laissait le temps de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au centre qu'il fréquantait secrétement ou du moins sous couvert d'une visite à un vieil ami, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Et ce vieil ami était justement dans son bureau lorsque Zero s'y présenta avec toujours cette petite pointe de gène et de stresse qui malgré les années n'avait pas disparu. Peut-être son trop grand respect pour cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui et qui continuait de veiller sur lui de loin ? Il ne savait pas et ne s'était jamais vraiment poser la question.

« Bonjour Sensei, je vous dérange ?

- Oh ! Mais non Zero ! S'esclama le brun en se levant de son fauteuil. Mais entre. Comment vas-tu ?

- J'aimerais vous dire mieux, répondit le jeune homme avec un pâle sourire.

- Oui, tu as mauvaise mine, déclara son aîné d'un air grave tout en s'approchant de lui. Qu'a dit ton médecin ?

- Il va augmenter les doses, murmura Zero en tentant de ne pas perdre son sourire.

- Courage Zero. Et comment vont les enfants ?

- Shou aura son diplôme en fin d'année mais il n'est malheureusement pas plus motivé que ça. June est en crise d'adolescence et j'avoue avoir du mal à la tenir. J'ai retrouvé un paquet de cigarette dans la poche de sa veste la dernière fois en faisant la lessive. Je lui ais fait une scène mais elle m'a rétorqué que c'était injuste puisque je laissais Shou fumer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça passera.

- Je l'espère Sensei.

- Et Ankou ?

- C'est un amour comme toujours mais il se pose beaucoup de question sur ma santé et j'avoue avoir de plus en plus de mal à lui mentir. Je crois qu'il sent que j'arrive à la fin. Il reste de plus en plus collé à moi et est de plus en plus affectueux.

- Zero, je crois sincèrement que tu devrais le leur dire.

- Oui, j'y songe Sensei mais pas tout de suite. Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Je... je dois rendre visite à ma fille tout à l'heure et je ne te cache pas que je suis mort de peur.

- Dahlia est rentrée au Japon ?

- Oui...

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vous allez pouvoir renouer avec elle ! Félicitation ! S'écria en le prenant dans ses bras. Vraiment, je suis très heureux pour vous.

- Merci Zero. J'espère que tout se passera bien, fit-il en resserrant ses bras sur le corps du jeune homme rendu si fragile par la maladie. »

Alors que les deux hommes étaient encore enlacés, la porte en verre du bureau s'ouvrit sur Yoshiki qui ne les avait pas vu et qui déclara tout en entrant :

« Désolé du retard mais j'étais parti récupérer ma voiture et je l'ai ramené chez moi. Enfin bref on va pouvoir y aller Toshi... »

Le commissaire s'arrêta net dans sa phrase tout comme dans son élant et n'osa pas entrer d'avantage dans le bureau de son ami. Zero se détacha de son aîné et adressa un sourire géné au blond qui tenait toujours la poignée de la porte dans la main.

« Heu... bonjour, balbutia Yoshiki.

- Yoshiki ! Mais entre voyons. Tu ne connais pas encore Zero ?

- Non, répondit le blond en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Zero est un de mes anciens élèves qui vient souvent me voir. Zero, je t'ai déjà parlé de Yoshiki, non ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme. Enchanté d'enfin pouvoir faire votre connaissance Yoshiki-san. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Les enfants doivent déjà m'attendre. Je suis content pour vous Sensei et j'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Merci Zero et courage, fit son ancien professeur en lui adressant un sourire rempli de tendresse. »

Le jeune homme qui répondit presque timidement avant de saluer Yoshiki et de s'en aller. Le blond le suivit des yeux et lorsque Zero disparu de son champ de vision, il les reposa sur son ami qui finissait de ranger ses affaires.

« Je t'avais dit que je t'empruntais des vêtements, reprit Yoshiki. Les miens sentaient l'alcool et la fumée...

- Et je t'ai dit au téléphone qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Tu n'as pas trop la gueule de bois ?

- Je ferais avec, soupira le commissaire de police tout en affichant une petite grimace. Enfin, le plus important c'est que je t'emmene voir Dahlia tout de suite. Elle passe la journée au conservatoire.

- Yoshiki... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il faudrait peut-être la prévenir avant, non ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien. Fais-moi confiance, déclara le blond en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son vieil ami. Allons-y maintenant.

- Oui. »

Le trajet ne fut pas très long entre le centre d'accueil associatif et le conservatoire de musique. C'était là bas que Dahlia passait le plus claire de son temps depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Japon. Ce dimanche ne faisait pas exception à ses habitudes. C'était donc là que son père pouvait être sûr de la trouver et l'idée d'être seul face à sa fille l'angoissait terriblement. Heureusement pour lui, Yoshiki était a ses côtés et ne l'abandonnerait pas dans un tel moment et surtout pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés la veille. C'était d'ailleurs une soirée que le blond n'était pas prêt d'oublier et elle vallait bien toutes les cuites du monde !

Yoshiki l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes de la salle de spéctacle. Là, il fit signe à son ami d'entrer. Ce dernier hésita par peur de ce qui allait se passer mais surtout par peur que sa fille ne le rejette. D'ailleurs, dans cette épreuve, Yoshiki ne pourrait pas l'accompagner. Il ne pouvait que le soutenir de loin et même s'il ne serait pas physiquement à ses côtés, il serait quand même là.

Quand les doubles portes de la salle de spéctacle s'ouvrirent, une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Elle raisonnait à travers toute la salle organisée en amphithéatre. Dahlia pour sa part se tenait face à un piano de concert qu'elle manipulait avec grâce et talent. Ses premiers cours de piano, elle les avait pris enfant avec Yoshiki qui ressentait une certaine fierté en l'écoutant jouer. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs qu'imaginer ce que son ami pouvait ressentir en voyant sa fille ainsi, si belle et si talentueuse. Son père lui, n'osa pas bouger durant tout le morceau. Il en était incapable tant il était en proie à l'émotion. D'ailleurs, son sourire traduisait clairement ses pensées car Yoshiki avait les mêmes. Il s'agissait de vieux souvenirs remontant à si longtemps. Ceux dans lequelles ils apprenaient tous les deux le piano à Dalhia qui n'était à l'époque qu'une toute petite fille. Aujourd'hui, elle était une femme et la voir continuer sur la voie qu'ils lui avaient tous les deux donné, les rendait si heureux ! Le mot était encore faible et traduisait à peine ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond d'eux même.

À la fin de la dernière note, Dahlia poussa un léger soupir avant de tourner son regard vers son public imaginaire, parcourant des yeux les sièges vides, remontant lentement le long des escaliers et les arrêtant sur son père qui se tenait dans l'ombre de la salle. En le reconnaissant, la jeune femme se leva immédiatement. Son père quant à lui se décida enfin à descendre jusqu'à elle. L'heure des retrouvailles était arrivé et ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Yoshiki pour sa part les regardait de loin. Il n'avait pas à se meller de ce qui allait suivre bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de le faire. Il se demandait même ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Malheureusement, il était trop loin pour les entendre. Cela dit, une seule chose était sûr, tout c'était bien passé car ils avaient fini par s'enlacer tendrement après tant d'année de séparation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 8

C'est épuisé et lasse que Yoshiki regagna son appartement. La journée avait été longue, trop peut-être mais la découverte d'un nouveau cadavre y était pour beaucoup. Après tout, il avait fallu se rendre sur les berges où le corps devait être repéché, ensuite il avait encore une fois fallu se rendre chez Naoki, leur médecin légiste. Cette dernière avait été formelle, c'était encore un meurtre à mettre sur le compte de l'Imitateur. Un tueur en série qui ne s'attaquait qu'aux jeunes hommes homosexuels. Mais comment faire de la prévention quand la plupart des potentielles victimes ne se dévoilent ni à ses proches, ni au grand jour. Et apparement, les familles n'étaient jamais au courant de l'homosexualité de l'être cher perdu. Il y avait alors deux hypothèses, soit une homosexualité cachée, soit le tueur les obligeait à subir un rapport sexuel avant de les tuer. Dans tous les cas de figure, Yoshiki n'avait pu établire le moindre lien entre les victimes, quant aux zones où étaient retrouvés les corps, elles n'avaient aucune logique. Pour les éventuels témoins, ils étaient inexistants.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à l'instant où le commissaire passa la porte de son domicile, il laissa à l'entrée ses soucis et son travail. Ce soir, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cadavre, de tueur et encore moins de meurtre. Il voulait simplement passer une soirée tranquille à manger ce qu'il sentait d'ici. Il ne savait pas encore ce que Dahlia lui avait préparé mais il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Il ne lui soupsonnait d'ailleurs pas un tel talent car lui si difficile, il en fallait pour le faire saliver rien qu'avec une odeur lointaine. Yoshiki se déchaussa rapidement et fila vers la cuisine sans attendre. Il avait faim, il était épuisé et ne voulait qu'une chose, s'instaler à table et ne plus en bouger.

« Dahlia tu... »

Yoshiki s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas Dahlia derrière les fourneaux mais son père qui se retourna à cet instant pour le saluer et lui adresser un sourire.

« Oh... Bonsoir, répondit Yoshiki en lui souriant à son tour.

- Je passais t'apporter quelque chose et Dahlia m'a invité à dîner. Alors pour ne pas trop m'imposer, j'ai décidé de cuisiner.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire mais merci. Ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas manger de ta cuisine !

- J'espère que tu aimeras.

- J'ai toujours aimé ce que tu me fais, fit le blond en s'instalant sur une chaise.

- Tu aimeras alors ce que je t'ai apporté, déclara-t-il en quittant la cuisinière. »

Yoshiki le suivit des yeux et le vit disparaître un moment dans le salon. Il réapparut peu après avec une dossier dans les mains qu'il lui tendit. Le commissaire l'interrogea du regard mais devant l'absence de réponse, il finit par ouvrir la chemise en plastique qu'il lui avait donné. À l'intérieur se trouvait divers papiers d'un genre un peu spéciale qui surpris Yoshiki au plus haut point.

« Tu sais qu'il y a quinze ans, sur le model de ce qui se faisait en occident, j'ai décidé de créer une association du nom d'homosphère qui a fait grand scandale.

- Comment ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ? Une association d'homosexuel dirigée par un hétérosexuel... Avoue que c'est surprenant, rétorqua Yoshiki sans quitter des yeux les documents qu'il lui avait donné. Et donc ?

- Toutes tes victimes sont fichées chez nous. »

Le commissaire releva alors lentement les yeux vers lui et posa un regard insistant sur son ami qui semblait impassible aux foules de question silencieuse qu'il lui posait. Yoshiki finit alors par poser ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir accès à l'ensemble de tes dossiers ?

- Ils sont confidentiels, répondit-il calmement. Par cette adhésion nous garantissons un certain nombre de chose à nos membres dont le secret. Tous nos membres ne sont pas homosexuels. Il y a pas mal de personne dîtes hétérosexuel qui soutiennent notre lutte contre les discriminations. Malheureusement je crois que tu as mon exemple pour comprendre combien les gens sont cruels et vont vite en conclusion.

- Oui, soupira Yoshiki. C'est parce qu'on t'accusait d'être gay que cette idiote a fini par prendre Dahlia et ses valises et a demandé le divorce.

- Il faut aussi la comprendre. Il y a quinze ans, être homosexuel, c'était être un pestiféré. Les gens ne pouvaient pas comprendre que je puisse cautionner ce genre de chose. Alors ils ont conclu que je devais forcément en faire parti malgré ma situation de père de famille. Et puis il faut la comprendre elle sur un point, elle ne pouvait pas non plus suporter à longueur de temps les médisances. Elle passait pour une idiote et que sais-je encore.

- Bon, revenons plutôt à mon enquête, je n'ai pas envie de plaindre ta chère ex-femme et surtout pas ce soir, soupira Yoshiki avec un brin d'agacement.

- Oui. Si je te montre ces fiches d'incription ce n'est pas pour que tu crois que l'Imitateur fait parti de mon association ou a accès à ces documents. C'est simplement pour t'éclairer sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient peut-être tous. J'avoue en connaître un ou deux de vu. C'est surtout pour ça que j'ai cherché dans nos fichiers. Tu sais, s'il y a quinze ans nous n'étions qu'une misérable poignée, aujourd'hui homosphère compte des dizaines de centre dans le pays. Nos fichiers sont tous en réseau et centralisé depuis notre base à Shibuya. Je ne suis pas le seul à y avoir accès. Mais le plus important pour toi c'est de savoir qu'ils étaient réellement homosexuels et que s'ils étaient tous dans mon association, ça veut dire qu'ils fréquantaient éventuellement tous nos différents partenaires.

- Qui sont ?

- Des bars, des sex-shop, d'autres organisations qui ont des permanences dans mes locaux, des restaurants et autres. Je t'emmenerais faire le tour de ces lieux. Tu sais, généralement ceux qui tiennent ces établissements sont de vieille école et ont connu la stigmatisation des années 80-90. Ils sont méfiants et même si tu t'y présentes comme flic, ils te prendront quand même pour un détective privée qui vient fourrer son nez partout. En y allant avec moi, tu auras plus de chance de rencontrer des gens bavards. Je serais, si tu le veux bien, ta garantie.

- Ne l'as-tu pas déjà été il y a dix ans, répliqua Yoshiki avec un léger sourire.

- Si je peux encore t'aider, je le ferais avec plaisir. Au faite, j'en ai touché deux mots à Dahlia. Enfin elle m'a posé beaucoup de question et je lui ai répondu franchement. Donc elle est au courant de notre possible collaboration.

- Et ?

- Elle est très emballée.

- Et ? Répéta Yoshiki qui se doutait qu'il y avait derrière tout cela quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

- Tu savais que ta nièce était amatrice de rock ?

- Où est le rapport ? Demanda Yoshiki qui craignait déjà la réponse.

- Tu as sans doute entendu parlé de ces groupes à la mode qui jouent sur leur look souvent très androgyne et qui se livrent à des jeux homo-érotique sur scène, non ?

- Là, je t'avoue que je ne vois plus le rapport avec notre précédente conversation, rétorqua Yoshiki qui avait de plus en plus peur de comprendre le rapport.

- Mais si, tu as sûrement dû en voir un au moins une fois. D'ailleurs c'est grace à eux si à homosphère ont fait recette.

- Bon, viens-en au faite !

- Comment dire... Dahlia t'expliquera tout quand elle rentrera.

- C'est non, déclara Yoshiki d'un ton ferme.

- Non à quoi ? Fit son ami en toute innocence.

- À son idée.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit.

- C'est non quand même et c'est mon dernier mot. »

Devant l'air butté de Yoshiki, il n'insista pas. Il laissa plutôt à sa fille le soin de convaincre le blond et il savait qu'elle saurait le faire craquer. Après tout, Yoshiki n'avait jamais su lui dire non et ce n'était sûrement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir commencer. C'était entre autre ce que redoutait le commissaire qui sentait le pire venir. Il savait qu'il n'allait absolument pas aimé l'idée de sa nièce tout comme il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui sortir le même non ferme qu'avec le père.

« Je suis rentrée ! »

C'était Dahlia qui venait de passer la porte d'entrée et qui avançait d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine où Yoshiki appréhendait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui sortir. Quand elle apperçu son oncle, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne demande à son père :

« Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Je te laisse faire puisque c'est ton idée, répondit-il avant de retourner s'occuper de sa cuisine. »

Dahlia poussa un court soupir puis s'assit à côté de Yoshiki qui la regardait du coin de l'oeil avec beaucoup de méfiance. Il appréhendait de toute façon ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Tout comme il regardait avec un brin d'inquiétude les sacs qu'elle avait ramené. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait mais plutôt des courses qu'elle aurait fait pour elle à la dernière minute avant de rentrer. Mais il en doutait en vue de sa précédente conversation avec son meilleur ami qui affichait un petit sourire amusé qui traduisait clairement son envie de rire.

« Papa m'a dit que vous alliez devoir faire les boites gay de la ville pour arrêter ce nouveau tueur en série.

- On va faire quoi ! S'exclama Yoshiki tout en foudroyant son ami du regard.

- Certain font partis des partenaires dont je t'ai parlé, se défendit-il.

- Mouais, gromela Yoshiki d'un air boudeur. Et donc ?

- Et donc, même si papa d'aide à rencontrer des éventuelles informateurs, tu resteras un flic à leur yeux, continua Dahlia. Ils ne te parlerons pas ou se confiront moins puisque tu ne fais pas parti des leurs.

- Et donc ? Fit Yoshiki qui craignait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Donc je t'ai acheté ça, déclara-t-elle fierement en lui tendant les sacs qu'elle avait ramener avec elle. »

Yoshiki les prit du bout des doigts tout en lui adressant un regard presque appeuré car il redoutait réellement ce qu'il risquait d'y trouver à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, il était bien obligé d'y jeter un coup d'oeil car Dahlia semblait tellement embalée qu'il se voyait mal la décevoir. Lentement, le commissaire entrouvrit l'un des sacs mais le referma aussitôt en s'écriant :

« Oh mon dieu ! Dis-moi que tu t'es trompé de sac et que c'est ce que tu comptes porter pour aller voir un éventuel fiancé que tu aurais rencontré par hasard dieu sait où. Si c'est ça Dahlia ton père ne te dira rien je pense. Tu es majeur et tu portes ce que bon te semble. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui te ferais la morale. »

Devant l'air très serieux de Yoshiki, la jeune femme éclata de rire avant de rétorquer :

« Mais non ils ne sont pas pour moi tonton, mais pour toi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Non mais tu as regardé au moins ce que tu m'as acheté ! S'esclama Yoshiki.

- Mais si tu veux t'infiltrer il va bien falloir que tu portes ça tonton.

- Mais je veux pas m'infiltrer ! Je veux poser des questions et avoir des réponses, protesta Yoshiki.

- D'un autre côté Dahlia n'a pas tort Yoshiki, t'infiltrer serait un bon moyen de poser des questions le plus discrettement possible sans effrayer notre tueur. Surtout s'il fréquante réellement l'un de nos partenaires.

- Tu t'y mets toi aussi ! Bon, ok je vais vous montrer à quel point cette idée est ridicule. Après vous verrez bien que c'est impossible que je me balade comme ça à l'extérieur. Je ne serais jamais crédible. Je vais juste avoir l'air con »

Sur ces mots, Yoshiki s'empara des divers sacs et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous les regards et sourires amusés du père et de la fille. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le blond n'était toujours pas réapparu. Intriguée, Dahlia alla frapper à sa porte mais n'eut aucune réponse ce qui l'inquiéta. Son père quant à lui ne perdit pas son calme, il connaissait trop bien Yoshiki pour savoir ce qu'il devait bien frabriquer de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'en approcha alors et donna un petit coup contre elle tout en déclarant :

« Yoshiki, allait montre-toi. Je te promets de ne pas rire.

- Je suis ridicule ! Hurla le commissaire de l'autre côté de la porte. Et il est hors de question que Dahlia me voit comme ça.

- Et moi ?

- Encore moins ! Alors dégage !

- Bon, très bien. Alors je m'en vais puisque tu ne veux plus de moi ici. »

Sur ces mots, il poussa un profond soupir et s'éloigna de la porte de la chambre de Yoshiki qui ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir pour le retenir :

« Mais tu t'en vas où comme ça ! Et mon dîner ? Et mon enquête ?

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Dahlia en arrivant. Tonton tu es...

- Ridicule ! Oui je sais, s'énerva Yoshiki.

- Tu plaisante Yoshiki ? Rétorqua son ami. Sérieusement tu t'es regardé dans une glace ? Tu ferais crevé de jalousie pas mal de mes connaissances.

- C'est sensé être un compliment ? Fit le blond d'un air agacé.

- Et si tu essayais la péruque que je t'ai également acheté ? Intervint Dahlia.

- Et puis quoi encore ! S'exaspéra Yoshiki. Je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on s'amuse à habiller. De toute façon je ne saurais pas la mettre et puis je serais ridicule.

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas le faire Yoshiki, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de ça pour ton enquête ou alors tu peux toujours envoyer l'un de tes hommes jouer les appâts.

- Les appâts ? S'étonna le commissaire.

- Si j'étais le tueur et que je te voyais, je pense que je n'hésiterais pas à m'attaquer à toi, poursuivit-il.

- Tu crois ? Fit Yoshiki d'un air septique.

- Laisse Dahlia s'amuser à la poupée avec toi. Ensuite on fera un tour dans les coins les plus chauds du monde gay et tu te aura un apperçu du succès que tu as.

- Mouais, soupira Yoshiki. Bon, je veux bien essayer. Mais juste un essais et tu me quittes pas d'une semelle parce que j'ai aucune envie de goûter à certain plaisir !

- C'est géniale ! S'esclama Dahlia en sautant au cou de son oncle. Tu vas voir, je vais faire de toi une véritable créature ténèbreuse et sensuelle.

- Ô mon dieu..., murmura Yoshiki qui regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté. »

Si après un copieux diné, Yoshiki feignit d'être trop fatigué pour sortir, Dahlia ne fut pas dupe et l'obligea à au moins essayer sa tenue au complet. Cette dernière était composée d'un pantalon moullant moitié cuire, moitié dentelle, qui mettait superbement bien ses jambes en valeur. D'autant plus que sa nièce lui avait fait mettre des bottes en cuirs très assorties avec sa tenue de dentelle et de cuir. Le haut n'ayant pas échappé au ton donné par Dahlia dont la plus grande fierté était sans doute la pose de la péruque aux longues boucles blondes et celle du maquillage. Yoshiki pour sa part restait crispé, assis sur le bord de son lit et n'osait pas se regarder dans la glace de peur de s'effrayer lui-même. Il se sentait d'ailleurs tellement ridicule ! Mais il n'osait pas le dire à Dahlia de peur de la véxer car elle avait pris la chose très à coeur.

« Bon, je vais chercher papa, déclara-t-elle en prenant la direction de la porte de la chambre. »

Avant même que Yoshiki n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparu dans le couloir, le laissant seul dans sa chambre, face à son reflet qui lui renvoyait une image tellement étrange. Celle d'une créature fine et élancée, aux longs cheveux blonds qui ressemblait bien plus à une prostituée qu'à autre chose. Une vague grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers celui qui venait de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre.

« Vas-y moque toi, grogna le commissaire en lui adressant une moue boudeuse.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

- Dans le genre travelo ? Merci en tout cas, fulmina de rage Yoshiki. »

Son ami retint un léger rire avant d'entrer franchement dans la chambre. Il referma avec précaution la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le blond qui se tenait debout entre son lit et le grand miroir qui couvrait l'une des portes de son armoire murale. Sans un mot, le brun passa derrière lui et posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules du blond qui releva les yeux pour le regarder à travers le reflet du miroir. Un long silence s'abattit sur la chambre. Que faisait Dahlia pendant ce temps ? Aucun des deux ne le savaient et à cet instant cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

« Yoshiki, regarde. Regarde bien, murmura le brun à son oreille.

- J'ai l'air franchement ridicule, gromela le blond.

- C'est parce que c'est le macho qui parle là et l'homme bien entendu. Mais moi je veux que ce soit le commissaire qui regarde attentivement ce qu'il a en face à lui. »

Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir puis posa son regard sur le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il se regarda longuement sans bouger ni rien dire. Il ne faisait que sentir le souffle de son ami contre sa nuque et semblait presque concentré sur lui.

« Que voyez-vous commissaire ?

- Une potentielle victime ? Se hasarda Yoshiki d'un air peu sûr de lui.

- Je veux un profile Yoshiki, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille ce qui lui donna un léger frisson.

- Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un homme dans la début quarantaine, lasse des déceptions amoureuses qui a fini par se rendre compte qu'il était bien plus attiré par les accessoire féminin que par les femmes en elles-même. Comme il est novice et qu'il découvre, il est donc une proie vulnérable. Personne ne le connait donc, personne ne remarquera s'il venait de disparaître. Les vierges ça attirent, non ?

- Encore plus chez les gays, répondit-il en resserrant ses doigts sur les épaules du blond qui continuait d'observer son étrange reflet dans le miroir.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais servire d'appât ?

- Joue le rôle que tu viens de décrire et laisses-moi te servire de guide dans ces lieux inconnus pour toi.

- Guide mais aussi protecteur parce que je tiens à ma virginité de ce côté là.

- Bien évidement, répondit le brun en retenant un petit rire. Et si on y allait dès ce soir puisque tu es prêt ?

- Tu resteras avec moi, hein ?

- Je ne te quitterais pas un instant. Ce soir, ce n'est que du repérage. Un premier apperçu. Rien de plus. »

Yoshiki acquiesça puis se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire rempli de gène et d'une certaine timidité qui amusa beaucoup son vis à vis.

« Je vais prendre ma veste, attends-moi à l'entrée j'arrive, déclara le commissaire. »

Le brun acquiesça puis sortit de la chambre sous le regard de Yoshiki qui poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il fut seul. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, se traita de crétin puis s'empara d'une veste et rejoignit son ami à l'entrée. Dahlia l'attendait également. Elle avait un large sourire aux lèvres ce qui agaçait passablement son oncle qui pourtant ne lui rétorqua rien. Il ne pouvait pas car il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Elle était sa petit puce adorée et le resterait quoi qu'elle ferait.

« Bon papa, surveille bien tonton. Je te le confie, déclara-t-elle en riant doucement.

- Oh ça va ! Je sais encore me défendre ! Protesta Yoshiki.

- Et ne le soule pas trop pour profiter de lui ! Ajouta-t-elle en éclatant franchement de rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dahlia. Je promets de ne pas abuser de lui, se moqua son père. Enfin, j'essairais.

- Vous êtes pas croyable tous les deux ! S'exaspéra Yoshiki. Bon, toi tu arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi et tu viens avec moi, ajouta-t-il en entrainnant son ami hors de son appartement. »

L'Imperiale. Yoshiki ne connaissait absolument pas ce bar qui de l'extérieur n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. D'ailleurs, rien n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un repère d'homosexel. Même une fois à l'intérieur, il n'y croyait toujours pas, quoi qu'il voyait quand même que la clientèle était essentiellement masculine. Seulement, il y avait tellement d'endroit semblable dans Tokyo qu'il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si son ami ne se fichait pas de lui. Mais quand Yoshiki l'interrogea du regard, il n'obtenit aucune réponse car le brun entamait déjà la conversation avec le barman. Il s'agissait d'un homme dans leur tranche d'âge à l'étrange coiffure frisée mais aux vêtements très élégants. L'espace d'un instant, Yoshiki qui s'était assis sur un des tabourets en cuire, se demanda s'il était gay. Après tout, ils étaient sensé être dans un club fréquanté en grande majorité par des homosexuels. Alors les employés devaient également l'être quoi que... ça ne voulait rien dire, il n'avait qu'à prendre l'exemple de son ami qui bien qu'hétérosexuel était président d'homosphère.

« Mon Toshinounééééééééé ! Ça fait des siècles que je t'ai pas vu ici ! »

Yoshiki eut à peine le temps de tourner le regard vers son ami qu'une étrange masse s'était jetée sur le brun pour le serrait aussi fort que tendrement dans ses bras.

« Hide-kun, je suis venu la semaine dernière souviens-toi. Et puis... tu m'étouffes...

- T'es sûr ? Fit l'autre d'un air septique en le lachant.

- Oui, confirma le brun en soupirant de soulagement car il pouvait enfin respirer.

- C'est parce que tu m'as manqué. Tiens, qui est cette ravissante créature ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers Yoshiki qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de cet étrange individu.

- Yoshiki, un vieil ami qui aurait besoin de se familliariser avec le réseau. Je peux te le laisser un moment ? Je dois passer un coup de file.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu vas voir, je vais prendre particulièrement soin de lui !

- Merci. »

Alors que le professeur de lycée se levait tout en sortant son téléphone portable, Yoshiki lui attrapa vivement le bras et lui adressa un regard supliant pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas le laisser seul avec ce cinglé sorti tout droit d'un films déjanté croisé Bollywood et Clown-city.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner, répliqua Yoshiki voix basse et supliante.

- Yo-chan je reviens tout de suite. Et puis tu es entre de bonnes mains. C'est le patron des lieux. Alors use de tes charmes pour le faire parler, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

Le blond poussa un profond soupir et le laissa s'en aller à contre-coeur. Non seulement il se sentait ridicule dans cette tenue mais en plus l'autre ne se génait pas pour le reluquer ce qui commençait à l'exaspérer.

« Au faite Yo-chan, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Mes amants aiment bien me donner divers surnom.

- Appelle-le tout simplement hide-kun, lança le barman qui se trouvait non loin et qui lavait ses verres comme si de rien n'était. Si tu l'appelles autrement il va te sauter dessus.

- Hé ! Arrête de lui faire peur Patouné d'amour ! Je vais pas le bouffer. Surtout si c'est un protégé de mon Toshinouné préféré. D'ailleurs mon petit Yo-chan tu as l'air drôlement proche du grand manitou. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Questionna le maître des lieux tout en passant de l'autre côté du bar.

- Depuis toujours, répondit Yoshiki alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres ce que ses deux interlocuteurs ne ratèrent pas.

- Intéressant, murmura le patron de l'Imperial avec un large sourire. Yo-chan je t'aime déjà beaucoup alors je vais te faire un cadeau maison.

- Un cadeau maison ? Répéta le blond d'un air méfiant.

- Pffff... voilà qu'il recommence, soupira le barman en s'éloignant. Moi je vous laisse, je ne veux pas être responsable de ce qui va arriver. »

Ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas vraiment Yoshiki qui le regarda partir à l'autre bout du comptoire avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Rien qui vaille si le blond en jugeait au large sourire de son vis à vis qui avait posé un verre sur le comptoire ainsi que plusieurs bouteille aux formes plus qu'étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Balbutia Yoshiki d'un air inquiet notamment lorsqu'il l'apperçu verser un étrange liquide rouge dans son verre.

- Ça c'est ma potion magique Yo-chan, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Mais t'inquiète, c'est super bon et ça va te détendre.

- Moi ça ne me dit rien du tout de boire ce truc là...

- Mais tu vas le faire pour ne pas me vexer parce que tu sais Yo-chan, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je sais que tu es commissaire. Je sais aussi que tu enquêtes sur l'Imitateur comme l'ont baptisé les journaux. Alors pour acheter mes secrets, il faut trinquer avec moi ! S'esclama-t-il en posant sous son nez le verre plein. »

Yoshiki considéra longuement son vis à vis. Cet homme était si étrange. Il devait avoir environ le même âge que lui quoi que c'était difficile à dire compte tenu de tout le maquillage qui lui tartinait le visage. Ajouté à cela ses espèces d'extentions à la couleur criardes qui donnaient à ses cheveux des airs d'hybrides à mis chemin entre les rastas et un look punk stylisé. Non vraiment, ce personnage était étrange presque iréel. Un peu comme ce verre à la forme improbable dont le coutenu rouge lui rappelait la couleur du sang. Le commissaire déglutit avant de se décider à se prêter au jeu. Après tout, il avait connu pire et ce verre ne le tuerait pas, même s'il redoutait déjà le pire.

D'une main tremblante, le blond porta ce coktel douteux à ses lèvres sous le sourire presque sadique du roux qui était accoudé face à lui. Après la première gorgée, le dégout disparut du visage de Yoshiki pour laisser place à un profond étonnement.

« Alors ? Fit son vis à vis d'un air amusé. C'est bon, hein ?

- Oui..., avoua Yoshiki stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Devine.

- Je dirais vanille, chocolat mais après...

- Un brin de poivre pour relever le tout. Du centella parce que j'adore ça. Un peu de Malibu et de rhum pour l'exotisme.

- Et l'arrière goût amer ? C'est quoi ?

- Ah ! Ça Yo-chan, c'est mon ingrédient secret, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Maintenant savoure-le jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'est un cadeau de bienvenu. »

Yoshiki lui adressa un dernier regard méfiant avant de finalement boire ce coktel douteux qui dans le fond avait plutôt bon goût. Et puis au moins, il avait de quoi s'occuper en attendant le retour de son guide. Ce dernier ne revint qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Yoshiki sirotait déjà son deuxième coktel que le patron des lieux lui avait gracieusement offert.

« Tout va bien Yoshiki ? S'inquiéta son ami lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés.

- Mais oui pourquoi ? Fit le blond avec un léger sourire déjà emprunt d'alcool.

- D'accord..., soupira le brun. Hide-kun, tu lui as fait boire quoi exactement ?

- Moi ? Fit l'interpelé d'un air faussement vexé. Mais rien ! Enfin presque... Bref, moi je vous laisse hein ! Je retourne m'occuper de mon Patounet d'amour. Alors occupe-toi bien de ta bombe blonde parce que pour être une bombe, elle est à retardement maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, il lui fit un clin d'oeil en lui désignant les deux verres vides puis s'en alla joyeusement de l'autre côté du comptoire.

« Je me sens si bien ! S'esclama Yoshiki en s'étirant. Et toi, tu m'as tellement manqué Toshi-kun, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de son ami.

- C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu long excuse-moi. Hé ! Yoshiki tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur la joue du blond.

- Maintenant que tu le dis j'ai un peu chaud et je vois tellement trouble ! Mais je me sens bien. Parce que je suis avec toi, murmura Yoshiki en venant s'accrocher à son cou.

- Ah oui... Là je comprends mieux, murmura le brun en posant un regard sur les deux verres vides. Il t'a fait goûter sa spécialité.

- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Yoshiki d'une toute petite voix tout en se collant un peu plus contre son vieil ami. »

Le brun lacha un léger rire avant de finir par s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour ne pas risquer de se faire désesquilibrer par le blond qui le collait de plus en plus et qui l'acculait presque contre le comptoire.

« C'est étrange, balbutia Yoshiki qui semblait peiner à respirer. Je me sens très étrange, répéta-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur la chemise de son vis à vis. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Toshi... ? J'ai...

- Shhhh..., fit-il en déposant son index contre ses lèvres. Ne dis plus rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de te faire boire ça, mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave. Ça l'aurait peut-être été si tu avais été seul ou avec un autre que moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de casse.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Son coktel mystère, c'est un aphrodisiaque.

- Vraiment ? Ça existe vraiment ces trucs ?

- Apparement. Regarde-toi Yoshiki.

- Mais j'ai rien, murmura le blond en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou et en se mettant à jouer avec les mèches noires qui courraient dans sa nuque.

- Oui, tu es juste très câlin dirons-nous.

- Dis aussi que j'ai l'air d'être en chaleur...

- Mais non, je n'ai jamais dis ça voyons. Allé Yo-chan, je pense que ce soir, tu n'avanceras pas davantage. Du moins pas dans ton enquête. Il vaut mieux rentrer.

- On rentre à la maison ?

- Oui, ça vaut mieux.

- Tu me ramènes chez toi ?

- Sauf si tu veux que Dahlia te voit comme ça, se moqua le brun.

- Non ! Déjà que j'ai l'air d'une pétasse habillée comme ça alors si en plus je me comporte comme une chienne en chaleur, je vais lui faire peur... Mais toi, tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur de quoi Yoshiki ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura le blond en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de son ami. »

De loin, leur comportement et leurs gestuelles étaient très ambiguës. En effet, l'un était assis sur un tabouret alors que l'autre se trouvait debout, entre ses jambes. Leur visage était très proche mais quoi de plus normal compte tenu de la musique qui couvrait leurs paroles et qui les obligeait à tendre l'oreille pour s'écouter. Et puis il y avait surtout les mains de Yoshiki qui se baladaient les longs des cuisses de son vis à vis, formant ainsi de longue et sensuelle caresse alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient pour former bien malgré lui un sourire loin d'être innoncent. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, aucune pensée mal placée n'habitait son esprit. Il ne pensait justement à rien. Il en était incapable tant l'alcool lui paralysait le cerveau. Et puis, il y avait également ce prétendu aphrodosiaque qui semblait être maître de son corps. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs enflammé au point que Yoshiki ne suportait plus la sensation de ses vêtements contre sa peau. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il les aurait enlevé depuis longtemps seulement, il lui restait un peu de bon sens, plus beaucoup mais suffisamment pour ne pas commettre le pire.

« Viens, rentrons, déclara le brun en quittant son tabouret et en lui prenant la main pour la conduire hors du bar. »

Yoshiki se laissa docilement guider à travers la foule et resserra ses doigts sur la main chaude de son ami afin de ne pas le perdre. Elle était également rassurante pour lui qui n'était pas dans son état normal. Il se mettait même à répondre aux sourires de certains clients qui le fixaient avec insistance comme pour les déshabiller du regard. En temps normal, il les aurait méprisé ou ne les aurait même pas vu. Ce soir, c'était différent pour la simple raison qu'il était en infiltration mais aussi parce qu'il était sous l'effet de cet aphrodisiaque qui le rendait réceptif aux autres et à leurs propositions silencieuses. Le dernier regard qu'il croisa avant de passer la porte fut celui du maître de cette antre qui depuis son comptoire, le regardait s'en aller tout en souriant avec malice, comme un lutin fier du mauvais tour qu'il venait de jouer.

Dehors il faisait frais. C'était agréable comme sensation et Yoshiki ne put s'empécher de sourire largement mais aussi d'éclater de rire sans aucune raison, sauf peut-être qu'il était ivre. C'était bien parce qu'il le savait que le brun ne lui disait rien. Il se contentait de sourire lui aussi, mais de manière plus discrette.

« Tu as peut-être besoin d'un coup de main Yo-chan ? Tu vas pouvoir monter tout seul ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'instaler au volant.

- Oh oui ! Viens m'aider ! Je crois que j'y arriverais pas tout seul, gémit Yoshiki qui n'était pas vraiment crédible dans ses dires ce que son ami savait pertinemment.

- Bon, dans ce cas, fit l'autre en refermant sa propre portière pour contourner la voiture et aller aider le blond à s'instaler sur le siège passager. »

À peine fut-il arrivé à hauteur du blond, que ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras sous prétexte d'avoir perdu l'équilibre.

« Hé bien, ça ne va pas Yo-chan ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on va rentrer, fit-il en l'aidant à s'instaler sur son siège.

- Oui...

- Hé... Yoshiki... si tu ne me laches pas, on ne rentrera jamais.

- Mais moi j'aime bien quand tu me sers dans tes bras, répondit le blond en resserrant les siens autour de lui.

- Sauf que là, c'est toi qui me prend dans tes bras, répliqua l'autre avec amusement.

- Vraiment ?

- Regarde, mes bras sont là, fit-il en bougeant ses mains qui étaient prises au piège contre le torse du blond.

- Oh... effectivement. Mais tu n'es pas bien là ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème.

- Parce qu'il y a un problème ? Murmura Yoshiki alors que ses mains qui jusqu'à maintenant caressaient son dos, se glissaient à présent sous sa chemise presque insconsciemment et tout simplement pour poursuivre ses caresses.

- Wah, la dose devait être vraiment très élevée pour te faire cet effet là, déclara le brun en retenant un petit rire. Si on m'avait dit que ça arriverait, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais cru.

- Et ça te déplait ? Lui demanda le blond d'un air boudeur.

- Disons que c'est plutôt toi demain qui ne voudra plus me parler tellement tu en auras honte.

- Donc si je fais ça tu ne m'en voudras pas ? »

Sur ces mots, Yoshiki pressa fiévreusement ses lèvres contre celles du brun qui n'avait rien vu venir bien que dans le fond, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer un seul instant, que même sous l'influence d'un aphrodisiaque, son meilleur ami puisse aller jusqu'à l'embrasser, surtout avec autant de passion !

« Wah..., lacha le brun après ce long baiser presque forcé. Je comprends pourquoi tu as autant de succès auprès des femmes.

- J'en conclus que ça t'a plu.

- Je... je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre à la maison maintenant.

- Mais je n'attends que ça, murmura Yoshiki après lui avoir donné un nouveau baiser. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 9

Yoshiki poussa un léger gémissement avant de se retourner et de se retrouver contre une masse tout aussi endormie que lui. Le blond se blottit contre elle avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était absolument pas normal qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre qui partageait son lit. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec surprise que la couleur de sa couette n'avait rien d'habituel. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la sienne. Ajouté à cela son mal de crâne et son estomac barbouillé... Il en avait passé une nuit d'ivresse hier soir, quoi qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir bu tant que ça. Il n'avait de toute façon pas de souvenir précis de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Juste des flash, des bribes d'évènements étranges et peu réalistes.

Une fois un peu plus réveillé, le commissaire reporta son attention sur la personne partageant son lit. Il ne voyait pas grand chose sauf peut-être des cheveux sombres dépassant de la couette. L'allure générale quant à elle, n'avait rien avoir avec celle d'une charmante jeune femme qui aurait pu le ramener chez elle. Ce constat lui noua l'estomac, d'autant plus qu'il était nu sous les draps. D'ailleurs, en regardant un peu plus attentivement autour de lui, il pu apercevoir trainner ici et là ce qui avait été ses vêtements de la veille.

« Ô mon dieu ! Hurla Yoshiki en reconnaissant son meilleur ami endormi à côté de lui. »

Au le cri du commissaire, le brun se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant presque hors de son lit pour être prêt à parrer à l'éventuel catastrophe qui avait déclanché ce cri.

« Ô mon dieu, répéta Yoshiki qui s'était assis dos au mûrs et qui s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Pardon ? S'étonna l'autre. »

Inquiet, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule tout en lui adressant un regard compatissant sans comprendre le pourquoi de l'état du blond.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Yoshiki ?

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai...

- De quoi ?

- Mais comment tu peux être aussi calme ! S'énerva Yoshiki en lui empoignant le haut du pyjama. »

Le brun lui adressa d'abord un regard stupéfait, rempli d'incompréhension, avant d'exploser de rire, ce qui agaça passablement le commissaire qui lui rétorqua séchèment :

« Parce que tu vas me dire que ça te fait marrer peut-être ?

- Yoshiki, mais non. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tant il riait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de son vis à vis qui pourtant ne fit aucune remarque, préférant attendre plus d'explication qui peut-être le rassurerait.

« Parce que tu crois que je serais en pyjama s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous hier soir ? répliqua le brun une fois son fou rire passé.

- Oh ! Après tout, je ne sais pas comment tu es après l'amour. Y'en a qui aime fumer juste après l'avoir fait. Toi t'aimes peut-être porter un pyjama pour dormir, rétorqua Yoshiki en se détendant enfin. Quoi qu'entre nous c'est pas très sexy, tu pourrais faire un effort.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, pour pimenter notre vieux couple qui bat de l'aile, j'opterais pour une nuisette si mon vieux pyjama de célibataire ne te fais plus bander, se moqua le brun en s'installant plus confortablement à sa place.

- Pfff... t'es bête quand tu t'y mets. En tout cas, ça n'explique pas ce que je fous à poile dans ton lit !

- Parce que d'habitude tu ne dors pas en tenu d'Adam chez toi ?

- Oui mais je le fais chez moi, rétorqua Yoshiki d'un air boudeur. Je t'en suplis, dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait tout ce dont je me rappelle.

- Comme je ne sais pas de quoi tu te rapelles, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer une chose, tu embrasses du tonnère, se moqua-t-il une dernière fois avant de quitter le lit pour prendre la direction de la cuisine. Au faite mon coeur, ça sera du thé ou du café ce matin ?

- Vas-y fous-toi de ma gueule ! Ma vie est foutue ! S'exclama Yoshiki en se prenant la tête entre les mains ce qui fit rire un peu plus l'autre. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yoshiki était toujours allongé sur le dos et se lamentait encore sur son sort tout en maudissant ce sale type étrange qui lui avait fait boire dieu sait quoi, et qui était responsable de son comportement si étrange de la veille. Et il en avait tellement honte ! Il s'était comporté comme une vraie chienne en chaleur et avait littéralement allumé son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs c'était une chance pour lui qu'il l'ait accompagné car un autre n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi délicat et aurait même pu accepter ses avances. Or le brun était hétérosexuel et n'était le genre à profiter de ce genre de situation. Yoshiki n'était pas non plus gay mais les deux coktels aphrodisiaques lui avaient littéralement fait tourner la tête.

Après un profond soupir, le blond décréta qu'il avait suffisamment ruminé sa honte et puis tant que son ami ne prenait pas mal son comportement de la veille, c'était le principal. Quoi qu'il sentait déjà que le brun le taquinerait toute la journée avec ça. Mais dans le fond, il le méritait bien et cela lui servirait de leçon. Jamais plus il ne gouterait des coktels bizarres préparés par un type bizarre.

Sur cette résolution sage et pleine de bon sens, Yoshiki décida de quitter le lit pourtant si confortable de son ami, pour s'en aller prendre une bonne douche tiède. Et il en avait besoin car il n'était pas très en forme ce matin. Malheureusement pour lui, sa journée ne serait pas de tout repos notamment son premier rendez-vous. Ce dernier était programmé pour midi. Il n'était que huit heures du matin. Il avait donc tout son temps pour se préparer psychologiquement à cette confrontation qui dans d'autre circonstance, aurait pu être agréable. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le serait pas. Son intuition et sa grande connaissance de la psychologie féminine le trompaient rarement dans ce genre de cas. Enfin, y penser maintenant ne servait à rien. Il verrait bien le moment venu.

Dans la cuisine, Yoshiki trouva son ami devant les fourneaux. Il terminait leur petit déjeuné et y mettait le coeur à l'ouvrage. Faire la cuisine pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, devait lui faire plaisir. Yoshiki en était convaincu rien qu'en regardant le léger sourire rempli de sérénité qui était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Vraiment, c'était injute de l'avoir séparé si longtemps de Dahlia. Un homme comme lui ne méritait pas un tel chatiment.

Pour signaler sa présence, Yoshiki se racla la gorge et l'autre se retourna vers lui en souriant :

« Tu t'es décidé à sortir du lit ou tu en avait assez de m'attendre ?

- Vas-y continue de te foutre de moi, grogna Yoshiki en s'instalant sur une chaise. Je me vengerais.

- J'y compte bien.

- Au faite, je me suis servi dans ton armoir. J'ai un rendez-vous tout à l'heure et je me vois mal remettre les même vêtements.

- Je pense bien, surtout si c'est une femme que tu vas voir, répliqua-t-il en lui servant une tasse de café fumante.

- C'est effectivement une femme que je vais voir, mais enlève-moi ce sourire tout de suite de ton visage parce que ce n'est pas une potentiel conquête, rétorqua Yoshiki en portant son café à ses lèvres.

- Elle est si laide que ça ?

- C'est surtout une gamine à mes yeux.

- Elle est si jeune que ça ?

- C'est Yuna-chan, soupira Yoshiki.

- Oh... »

Le blond releva les yeux vers son ami pour le voir pâlir à ce prénom. Dans le fond, le commissaire s'y était attendu et aurait aimé éviter le sujet qui visiblement restait sensible malgré les années.

« Tu la vois souvent ?

- Quelque fois, répondit Yoshiki qui aurait bien aimé changer de sujet.

- Elle va bien ?

- Oui, tu n'as qu'allumer la télévision pour t'en assurer par toi-même. Tu peux être fier d'elle.

- Je le suis. Mais j'aimerais savoir si elle va réellement bien et si ce n'est pas un sourire de façade. Surtout avec ce qui se passe...

- Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'elle m'invite à déjeuner pour m'annoncer qu'elle va enfin se marier avec son chinois.

- Hong-kongais.

- C'est pareille pour moi, soupira Yoshiki. Bref...

- Tu crois qu'elle pense que l'Immitateur est en faite le Vampire de Tokyo ? Demanda le brun d'un air très inquiet.

- J'en ai bien peur... »

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Il n'était pas spécialement lourd. Il était juste étrange mais normal en vue de l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé 10 ans plus tôt. Finalement, ce fut Yoshiki qui brisa le silence. Puisqu'ils y venaient, autant crever l'abcès jusqu'à bout. Peut-être qu'après, ils se sentiraient tout les deux mieux.

« Je supose que tu ne l'as pas revu depuis ?

- Pas depuis le procès du Vampire de Tokyo si c'est ce que tu veux savoir Yoshiki, répondit-il avec un sourire rempli de tristesse. Quand je dois avoir affaire à elle pour des subventions ou autre chose, elle m'envoie son secrétaire. Un charment garçon, très prometteur lui aussi. Il s'appelle Aki si je m'en souviens bien. Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais revu elle et moi, depuis ce qui s'est passé. Je crois qu'elle m'évite comme la peste et elle a bien raison si tu veux mon avis.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle t'en veux ! lachant le blond en même temps qu'un profond soupir rempli d'agacement. Vous étiez si proches !

- C'est justement ça problème Yoshiki. J'étais proche de tout le monde. Et je n'ai rien vu alors que j'étais le mieux placé pour le faire. J'aurais du comprendre que c'était lui, le Vampire de Tokyo. J'aurais dû mieux comprendre mes élèves. Je les aurais peut-être toutes sauvées.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, déclara Yoshiki d'un air grave.

- Quelque part si. J'étais plus que leur professeur. J'étais leur confident. Elles avaient toutes confiances en moi. Une confiance presque aveugle. J'étais un peu leur papa à toutes. J'ai voulu avoir un rôle plus important dans leur vie que celui de simple professeur principal. Je voulais sans doute combler le vide que Dahlia avait laissé dans ma vie. Je les ais toutes aimé comme mes filles. Je voyais en elles Dahlia dans quelques années. Et j'ai moi-même conduit certaines d'entre elles à la mort Yoshiki. Ça jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça.

- C'est moi que leur ai dit qu'elles n'avaient pas à avoir peur de lui. Que c'était un homme bien...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Il était aussi leur professeur. Vous étiez collègues. C'était un jeune homme que tu connaissais bien. Tu n'aurais jamais pu deviner ce qu'il faisait dans sa cave avec vos élèves.

- Pourtant j'aurais du comprendre quand je voyais leurs poignets bandés ou dissimulés par de gros bracelets. Ou encore quand elles me posaient des questions étranges sur la souffrance, sur l'art, sur l'amour. Mais je n'ai rien vu. Pourtant tout était sous mes yeux. Ça a été mon premier échec. Le second, c'est bien sûr quand j'ai pris sa défense à lui, au lieu de les protéger elles. J'ai même apporté un témoignage favorable pour lui.

- Tu as dit la vérité aux jurys. Tu n'allais pas non plus inventer des choses ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute s'il était toujours apparu comme quelqu'un de bien à tes yeux.

- Yoshiki, toi qui était assis avec elles et qui leurs chuchotaient d'être fortes au moment de témoigner. Toi qui les as toutes rencontrés, ces pauvres petites filles terrorisées. Tu sais ce qu'elles ont vécu. Connaître le tribunale à leur âge. Avoir peut-être été une victime potentiel du Vampire. Avoir connu sa cave et son couteau... Elles en porteront les marques physiques et psychologique toute leur vie. Et moi, je n'étais même pas avec elles le jour du procé, alors qu'elles avaient besoin de moi. Ça, Yuna-chan me l'a clairement dit. Au lieu d'être avec elles, j'étais avec lui. Ça a été mon seconde échec. Je n'ai pas échoué en tant que prof mais dans le rôle que je m'étais donné. Je n'ai pas su les protéger comme j'aurais dû. Elles avaient confiance en moi et j'ai trahis cette confiance.

- C'est pour ça que tu as démissionné et que tu as allé enseigner dans un lycée public ?

- Oui. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire après avoir échoué deux fois.

- Toshi...

- Donc si tu en as l'occasion. Dis-lui que je suis encore une fois sincèrement désolé.

- Oui, murmura Yoshiki en allant chercher sa main pour la lui serrer. Je le lui dirais à elle et à toutes celles qui me contacteront, car j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un début...

- Yoshiki, dis-lui aussi qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle fasse une fixation sur lui. Il était malade. Il s'est fait soigner. Ce n'est pas lui ce nouveau tueur en série.

- Je sais. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis changèrent de sujet de conversation, même s'ils gardaient encore en tête cette terrible affaire qui avait fait trembler Tokyo dix ans plus tôt. Et l'un comme l'autre en gardaient les cicatrices au plus profond d'eux. Cette affaire les avait meurtrie dans leur chair et les avait déchiré. Aujourd'hui encore, Yoshiki ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun avait pris le défense du Vampire de Tokyo il y a dix ans. Et il continuait encore de défendre cet homme qui ne le méritait pas. Seulement, poser des questions ne serviraient à rien car Yoshiki connaissait déjà les réponses. Tout comme il savait déjà ce qui l'attendrait à ce fameux déjeuné. De ce fait, il redoutait le moment où sa montre sonnerait midi et qu'il aurait à entrée dans la Blue Moon.

Le Blue Moon, était un petit restaurant discret où on y mangeait bien mieux que dans les grandes enseignes. Yoshiki le connaissait bien et il lui rapelait tellement de souvenir. Des souvenirs vieux de dix ans pour la plupart mais pas seulement. Malgré les années ils semblaient intactes, un peu comme si ce restaurant s'était figé dans l'espace et le temps afin de mieux préserver chacun d'eux, bons ou mauvais.

À présent qu'il était face à ce batiment, une foule de souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Il aurait bien aimé en oublier la plus grande partie. Tout comme il aurait aimé que Mei soit avec lui aujourd'hui, comme elle avait pu le faire dix ans plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient emmené tous les deux Yuna-chan ici, pour lui changer les idées et surtout pour l'écouter leur raconter son histoire. En y pensant, Mei lui avait apporté un soutien inestimable durant toute l'affaire du Vampire de Tokyo. Dix ans plus tard, Yoshiki sentait qu'il avait à nouveau besoin d'elle, malheureusement, l'avoir à ses côtés était impossible car la pauvre femme avait complètement perdu la raison. Elle ne voulait même plus le voir et y penser le fit sourire amerment. Finalement, la seule chose qu'il avait pu sauver de cette époque c'était son lien avec sa petite Dahlia et c'était elle qui lui permis de récupérer l'amitié de son père...

Sa montre sonna midi alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte du Blue Moon. Elle était déjà là. Elle l'attendait à une table du fond avec un léger sourire imprimé sur les lèvres. À cet instant, Yoshiki eu l'impression de faire un bond de dix ans en arrière. Mais n'avaient-ils emmené Yuna-chan dans ce restaurant ce fameux soir où elle était venu le trouver au commissariat pour tout lui dire, de ce qui lui était arrivé ? À l'époque elle sortait à peine de l'adolescence. Aujourd'hui, elle avait presque trente ans et n'était plus une enfant, même si le commissaire la verrait toujours comme tel. Peut-être parce que certaine chose s'était figée dix ans plus tôt. À moins que ce soit parce que Mei portait une affection démesurée à l'enfant que Yuna-chan avait pu être à l'époque.

« Bonjour Yoshiki, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place face à elle.

- Bonjour Yuna-chan. Tu vas bien ?

- Comme les sondages, répondit-elle avec humour.

- Je n'ai pas lu les derniers mais la dernière fois ils étaient bons. »

Elle eut un léger sourire. Le blond y répondit puis reporta son attention sur la carte. Son choix fut vite fait et un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Lorsqu'il se retira, Yuna releva presque timidement ses yeux vers lui, comme si elle avait peur de croiser son regard qui avait toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre.

« Et toi Yoshiki, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Très bien même. »

Elle eut un nouveau sourire. Elle semblait hésitante et ne savait sûrement pas par quoi commencer. C'était une facette d'elle, qu'on ne voyait jamais lorsqu'elle apparaissait à la télévision pour un discoure. Elle paraissait aux yeux du monde si forte. Yoshiki lui, connaissait ses faiblesses et sa fragilité. Mei et lui n'avaient-ils pas passé des soirées entière à la rassurer avant le procès du Vampire de Tokyo ?

« Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, déclara finalement le commissaire. »

Yuna lui adressa un regard rempli d'incompréhention avant d'une lueur n'éclaire ses yeux en même temps qu'un sourire géné se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Oh... tu parles de Sensei ? Fit-elle aver embarras.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre Yuna-chan ?

- Et lui, il va comment ?

- Il a retrouvé sa fille. Ils se sont réconsilliés.

- Vraiment ? C'est une bonne chose. Il aime tellement sa fille. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler... Dahlia, sa fleur préférée. Je supose que son jardin doit en être plein.

- Oui. Il n'a pas changé.

- C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas le voir, déclara-t-elle d'un air sombre. Ou plutôt que je ne peux pas le voir. Il n'a sûrement pas changé de position sur cette histoire et je ne veux plus culpabiliser pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Yuna-chan, et il a été le premier à le dire.

- Mais c'est justement ça le problème Yoshiki. Il a été le premier à nous dire qu'il fallait qu'on parle et le jour du procès, on l'a trouvé dans les témoins à décharge ! C'était presque de la trahison.

- Mais ça ne l'était pas et tu le sais.

- Je ne veux plus parler de ça.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler Yuna-chan.

- Tu sais qu'il a été libéré.

- Le Vampire ?

- Et peu de temps après, ça a recommencé.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui. Et tu le sais pour avoir lu mon rapport préliminaire sur la question, puisque tu es la Directrice de la Sécurité Public National et que c'est toi qui m'avais demandé cette première expertise. Qu'attends-tu de moi Yuna-chan ? Qu'ici je te dise l'exacte contraire de ce qui est écrit dans mon rapport. J'aimerais te faire ce plaisir mais c'est impossible car ça serait traverstire la vérité. Je n'enverrais pas un innocent en prison.

- Un innocent, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire amer. Un innocent qui a quand même tué des dizaines de jeunes filles !

- Il a payé son erreur. C'est tout le principe de la justice Yuna-chan. Elle nous donne une seconde chance une fois qu'on s'est racheté auprès de la société. C'est ça la justice.

- Oui mais dix ans en clinique, ce n'est pas cher payé je trouve.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Alors tu ne feras rien Yoshiki ?

- Je ferais mon travail et rien de plus.

- Je veux un état de l'avancé de l'enquête chaque semaine sur mon bureau.

- Et bien vous l'aurez Madame la ministre d'État.

- C'est ton dernier mot Yoshiki ?

- Non. Il te demande pardon aussi.

- Qui ça ? S'énerva-t-elle. Le Vampire ?

- Non.

- Sensei...

- Oui.

- Et bien je crois que je vais continuer de lui causer beaucoup de soucis et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. »

Yoshiki aurait aimé lui répondre quelque chose mais le serveur revenait déjà avec leurs plats. Yuna pour sa part se leva et lui déclara qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ailleurs mais qu'elle avait été ravie de le revoir. Le blond voulu ajouter quelque chose mais elle s'en allait déjà payer l'addition. Tout ce que le commissaire pouvait faire c'était déjeuner, seul et rongé par l'inquiétude pour cette inconsciente qui ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré par ses dernières paroles.

Dehors une voiture l'attendait. Yuna marcha rapidement vers elle et monta du côté passager. Au volant se trouvait un jeune homme brun adepte des percings mais vêtu avec beaucoup d'élégance. Il la regarda un moment, l'observant attentivement afin de connaître le résultat de cette entrevu, quoi que dès le début, il n'avait pas été très optimiste.

« Où allons-nous Madame ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Je rentre au cabinet, déclara-t-elle d'une voix monocorde. Toi, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Tu as carte blanche. Je te fais confiance Aki.

- Bien Madame. »

Le jeune homme démara la voiture et la racompagna au siège de la Direction de la Sécurité Public National. Elle le remercia, lui donna ses dernières instructions puis disparut dans le batiment officiel alors que lui repartait vers un tout autre lieu bien moins officiel. Il roula une vingtaine de minutes, évitant les rues trop bondées et préférant se garrer dans un parking public lorsqu'il ne fut plus très loin du lieux désiré, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Son trajet à pied ne lui pris qu'une dizaine de minutes. Il arriva alors devant un vieil immeuble datant de l'avant-guerre. Un véritable vestige du passé que les accros au patrimoine avaient tout fait pour conserver. Il n'y avait donc pas d'ascenseur mais Aki n'avait jamais été contre un peu de sport. De toute façon le bureau où il se rendait n'était qu'au premier étage. Il fut donc rapidement devant une porte dont la partie supérieur était vitrée. Il y donna un coup puis entendit une voix cassée et à moitié endormie lui dire d'entrée. Le jeune homme poussa alors la porte et pénétra dans ce qu'il pouvait qualifier du bureau type des détectives des films policiers des années 80. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait de toute façon des airs de cowboy, et la décoration de son bureau en disait long sur son penchant pour ce pays de l'outre Pacifique.

« Ouais ? Fit l'autre en se redressant de son siège pour allumer une cigarette.

- Vous êtes Taiji ?

- Lui-même, soupira le détective d'un air lasse. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi gamin ? »

Aki ne fit aucune réflexion sur cette appélation, qui l'agaça tout de même car il n'était plus un enfant loin de là. Il occupait même un poste des plus importants puisqu'il était le chef de cabinet de la ministre d'État chargé à la Direction de la Sécurité Public National. Enfin, Taiji n'était pas sensé le savoir surtout qu'Aki n'avait pas le look type du politicien. Il était déjà bien trop jeune et puis ses percing lui donnaient un air un peu trop punk que son élégant costume n'effaçait pas.

« J'aimerais connaître les faits et gestes d'un homme, déclara Aki.

- Un rival ?

- Un assassin. »

Le visage de Taiji s'assombrit et il s'instala un peu plus confortablement dans son siège avant de lui demander d'un air grave :

« Qui ça ?

- Je crois que vous le connaissez bien.

- Vraiment ? Fit le détective avec un sourire septique.

- Oui, c'est le Vampire de Tokyo. »

Le sourire de Taiji disparu immédiatement. Ce nom lui renoua même les entrailles et lui rapelait de vieux souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier mais qui étaient bien présents et bien vivants au plus profond de lui. Comme le visage de toutes ces jeunes filles mortes, vidées de leur sang par ce terrible tueur qui avait fait trembler tout Tokyo dix ans plus tôt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 10

Six heures du matin. C'était bien parce qu'il était sur une nouvelle affaire qu'il se montrait si matinale. D'habitude, il n'était pas levé avant 11h. D'ailleurs son agence de détective n'ouvrait que l'après-midi pour ne fermer qu'aux environs de minuit. Là, il s'en allait ensuite rejoindre les bras de Morphé pour tenter d'oublier les sombres fantômes d'une vieille enquête qui n'avait jamais été totalement résolue pour lui.

Cette affaire, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. À l'époque, il était dans la police et bossait en équipe avec un type remarquablement brillant mais au sale caractère. À eux deux, ils formaient une équipe de choc un peu spéciale dans la mesure où ils donnaient l'impression de ne pas se supporter. À dire vrai, leurs relations avaient toujours été très ambigües et compliquées depuis leur rencontre. Cette affaire, celle du Vampire n'avait pas arrangé les choses et jamais Taiji ne pourrait oublier cette sombre histoire où la lumière n'avait pas éclairé tous les éléments. D'ailleurs, c'était avec le Vampire que sa carrière dans la police avait pris fin. Dès l'instant où le jugement avait été prononcé, il avait tendu sa lettre de démission à celui qui avait été coéquipier dès leur rentré à l'école de police. Leur amitié avait ainsi pris fin, en même temps que la terreur du Vampire de Tokyo. Toute réconciliation était impossible, mais il était curieux de le revoir, même il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu dans son ancien commissariat. Mais peut-être parce que cette triste enquête n'avait été qu'un début dans la dégradation de leur relation et que bien autre chose les séparait.

Il s'arrêta devant une enseigne qui lui était familière. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et un prénom apparu dans son esprit. Celui d'une femme pour qui, il avait beaucoup d'affection. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé la voir, mais la savoir dans un asile psychiatrique lui faisait mal et le rendait fou de rage. Dans ces moments là, il n'avait que des envies de meurtre à l'égare d'un certain type qui avait pourtant, quelque part, était son meilleur ami, même s'ils n'avaient jamais eu de mot doux l'un pour l'autre. Non, ils avaient toujours préféré la compétition et les chamailleries. Ils n'avaient jamais su s'entendre mais cela avait été leur manière de s'aimer, dans une certaine mesure.

Il poussa la porte de la patisserie et un son de cloche se fit entendre alors que l'air climatisée lui chatouillait le visage. Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança vers l'homme derrière le comptoire, qui releva la tête vers lui tout en s'écriant :

« Bienvenu au Sweet... Oh ! Taiji ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Oui et je suis surpris que ce soit toi que je retrouve derrière le comptoire, rétorqua le détective avec un petit sourire canaille. Tu es tellement fauché que tu fais la caisse maintenant ? Ajouta-t-il en venant s'accouder au comptoire.

- T'es bête. Je remplace juste mon employé qui est malade, répliqua l'autre avec un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sans costume mais je dois avoué une chose.

- Laquelle ? Fit l'autre d'une voix suave.

- Tu as toujours l'air d'une chienne en chaleur, Jui. »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de son vis à vis et Taiji éclata de rire tout en allumant une cigarette.

« T'es prié de pas fumer dans un espace climatisé, lacha séchement Jui. Et puis que me vaut ta viste pas très courtoise ?

- Le plaisir de voir tes belles jambes ?

- Vas-y fous-toi de ma gueule. Les années t'ont pas réussi. Tu fais toujours les mêmes réflexions pourries.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

- Crève ! Rétorqua Jui en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur.

- Quelle jolie manière de traiter ses clients. Bon aller sers-moi comme d'habitude. Tu t'en souviens, non ? »

Le visage de Jui pâlit subitement. Celui de Taiji devint simplement plus sérieux comme pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Le châtain le compris et déglutit bien malgré lui, ce qui étonna Taiji qui commençait à se dire, que Jui avait été bien plus boulversé par cette vieille histoire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être sa sensibilité trop profonde ? Le détective ne voyait que cela, puisque le châtain ne s'était jamais retrouvé mellé directement à l'affaire du Vampire de Tokyo.

« Jui, murmura Taiji en tendant la main vers lui pour lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. Ça va ?

- Tu vas reprendre contacte avec ce type ? Demanda le châtain d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

- Qui ça ?

- Ce prof. »

Taiji ne répondit pas. Son visage s'assombrit alors que des images du passé lui revenaient en mémoire, mais il les chassa rapidement lorsque Jui lui tendait sa commande. Le détective le remercia et lorsqu'il voulu payer, Jui se contenta de lui répondre :

« C'est pour moi. Seulement, fais attention à toi. Je n'ai jamais su sentir ce type et même s'il se fait passer pour mère Thérésa, je n'ai jamais été dupe et je ne le suis toujours pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit Taiji en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. »

Jui y répondit faiblement mais ne se sentit pas tranquille pour autant. Il en venait même à regretter d'avoir croiser ce vieil ami aujourd'hui. À croire que c'était leur destin de se retrouver après tant d'année, eux, mais aussi peut-être les autres, car dans le fond, cela s'annonçait comme un terrible et sinistre prologue.

À travers la vitre de la porte de sa boutique, Jui regarda Taiji s'en aller alors que deux enfants de primaire entraient dans sa patisserie. Le châtain poussa un profond soupir puis détacha les yeux du détective pour servire ses deux jeunes clients qui venaient sans doute prendre leur goûter avant d'aller à l'école.

« Bon les gosses, je vous sers quoi ?

- On est pas des gosses, rétorqua l'un d'eux. Moi c'est Haru et mon pote c'est Ankou. Et Hiroto, il est pas là aujourd'hui ?

- Les gosses sont chaque année plus insolents, gromela Jui pour lui-même.

- Hiroto-san n'est pas malade, hein ? Fit Ankou d'une petite voix timide mais tellement inquiète.

- Il a juste attrapé froid. Il sera là demain, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Jui avec un sourire rassurant qui fit retrouver à Ankou le sien. »

OoOoO

Un paquet en papier se posa lourdement sous son nez et le fit sursauter. Un léger ricanement résonna à ses oreilles et lorsque Kaoru releva les yeux, il fut stupéfait de reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il en resta d'ailleurs bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas erreur sur la personne.

« Hé bien Kaoru, quand on se fait offrire un petit déjeuné, on dit merci, répliqua Taiji avec son habituelle air moqueur.

- Sempai..., lacha l'inspecteur incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la suite tant la surprise était de taille. »

Et il avait de quoi être surpris. Après tout, Taiji n'était-il pas parti d'ici en claquant la porte et en jurant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds ? C'était il y a dix ans et depuis, beaucoup de chose avait changé, alors que d'autres étaient toujours les mêmes. Taiji, lui, semblait avoir vieilli prématurément et il n'y avait qu'à faire une comparaison avec Yoshiki qui semblait rester indéfiniment jeune alors qu'ils avaient presque le même âge. Mais trop de soucis avait marqué le corps de l'ancien inspecteur qui aux yeux de Kaoru, garderait toujours cette aura particulière que même sa démission et sa déchéance n'avait pas terni.

« Sempai, que faites vous ici ? Fit Kaoru à voix basse tout en jetant un regard inquiet vers le bureau de Yoshiki. Vous êtes devenu suicidaire ?

- Oui moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Kaoru. Ça fait un bout de temps depuis la dernière fois et je vois que tu as eu le droit à une promotion !

- Parlez-moi fort s'il vous plait... il va vous entendre...

- J'en conclu que Yoshiki est ici. Yoshiki ! Yoshiki ! »

Kaoru n'eut le temps de ne rien faire sinon, de prendre une mine horrifiée alors que Taiji se dirigeait d'un pas ferme et pressé vers le bureau du commissaire tout en l'appelant par son prénom. Une fois face à la porte, il l'ouvrit à la volet et déclara avec insolance :

« Yoshiki vieille branche, prêt à te faire doubler ? »

Le blond se figea avant de se crisper et de relever lentement son regard vers l'intrus qui venait d'oser faire irruption dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il reconnu le sourire canaille de son ancien coéquipier, son sang ne fit qu'on tour alors qu'il se levait d'un bond comme un chat près à sauter sur sa proie. Mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de se jeter sur Taiji pour l'entrangler, Kaoru s'était précipité vers lui, bousculant au passage en Sempai, pour empécher son commissaire de le tuer.

« Commissaire, calmez-vous ! Il vous provoque, ne tombez pas dans le panneau.

- T'as pas changé Yoshiki, soupira Taiji en allumant une cigarette. T'as toujours été un exité. Attention, un jour tu finiras enfermé dans une cellule capitonné, ajouta-t-il froidement.

- Connard, je vais te faire la peau ! Hurla le blond.

- Non commissaire, c'est pas une bonne idée. Par pitié Sempai, ne jetez pas de l'huile sur le feu, suplia Kaoru.

- Bon, mon petit Kaoru, puisqu'il n'y a que toi de civilisé ici, je te laisse ma carte. Appelle-moi après ton service, c'est important, fit Taiji en glissant sa carte de visite dans la poche de la chemise de l'inspecteur. Sur ce, bonne journée.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Casse-toi avant que je ne te sorte d'ici avec mon pied au cul ! Hurla Yoshiki sous les éclats de rire du détective visiblement peu conserné par ses menaces.

- Reprenez-vous commissaire, répliqua Kaoru qui le retenait toujours le temps que l'autre s'en aille. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui ?

- Aucune idée.

- Et tu vas l'appelé ?

- Moi ? Heu... et bien je...

- De toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas, rétorqua le blond visiblement véxé.

- Commissaire...

- Bon, laisse-moi, j'ai encore du boulot, ronchonna Yoshiki en se défesant de son étrinte qui avait servi jusqu'ici à retenir ses envis de meurtre. »

Une fois seul dans son bureau, Yoshiki s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, face au dossier qu'il consultait précédement, avant que cet homme ne fasse irruption ici pour une mystérieuse raison, mais le blond se moquait bien de ses motivations. Il se doutait que si après tout ce temps, Taiji venait le voir, c'était sans doute pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. En y pensant, un profond soupir traversa ses lèvres. Si une réconciliation avait pu être possible avec son ami d'enfance, elle était impossible avec Taiji. Trop de chose les séparaient et ils s'étaient bien trop fait de mal pour cela. De toute façon, le blond ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et pourtant, bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empécher de regretter l'époque où ils étaient tous ensemble, tous les cinq.

Comme chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre qui était posé dans un coin de son bureau. Il le prit et regarda longuement la photographie qu'il contenait. C'était une vieille photo que le temps et un certain pliage avaient abimé mais pour rien au monde Yoshiki ne la changerait. Cette photo les représentait tous. Lui et Mei. À sa droite, se trouvait une marque de pliage. Elle datait de l'époque où il avait rompu tous comptacte avec le père de Dahlia. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs à ses côtés, sur cette photo, et cette ligne qui déformait l'image, les séparait. Elle était le souvenir de leur rupture, mais c'était aujourd'hui du passé.

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres. Il retira délicatement la photo du cadre et la déplia complètement. Ils étaient cinq sur cette photo mais jamais il ne pourrait accepter que les deux autres personnes dissimulées par un pliage, ne puissent être visible. Elles ne comptaient plus pour lui. L'une d'elle, était bien évidement Taiji qui se tenait à côté de Mei. L'autre, c'était la mère de Dahlia...

OoOoO

Elle était assise près de la fenètre. Son regard, semblait perdu vers l'horizon, vers le parc et sa verdure où les autres pensionnaires se promenaient. Mais elle, elle n'y allait jamais. Elle en avait bien entendu le droit, mais elle ne sortait jamais. Elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'une infirmière l'y conduisait en fauteuil roulant. Là encore, elle restait stoïque face à la beauté du jardin aménagé avec goût, à la française. Au finale, elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine que rien ne semblait pouvoir tirrer de sa rêverie. Elle était définitivement dans un autre monde.

La voir ainsi, lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Ne pas la voir, le tuerait sans doute. Quelque part, il se sentait coupable. Il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si elle était ainsi. Il n'avait pas su la protéger comme il aurait dû le faire. C'était pourtant son rôle et il avait échoué lamentablement. Quand elle avait eu besoin de lui, il n'avait pas été là. Il était sûrement en train d'écumer un bar ou de boire sa dernière bouteille dans une ruelle sordide. Son passé le faisait frissonner mais pas autant que l'état de cette poupée figée dans le temps. Seule sa beauté n'avait pas dépéri. C'était une maigre consolation mais il s'en contentait tout en gardant l'espoir de la voir un jour revenir à la vie.

Comme chaque fois que son sentiment de culpabilité devenait insuportable, toute sa haine et sa colère se dirigeait vers Yoshiki, le véritable responsable de son état. Car il avait échoué lui aussi et il avait trahis sa confiance. C'était à lui qu'il avait confié Mei, et voilà où le pauvre se trouvait aujourd'hui...

« Bonjour Mei. Regarde, je t'ai apporté tes fleurs préférés. Des Dahlias. Je sais que tu les adores. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu. Tu sais ce que c'est, le boulot me prend beaucoup de temps. Je suis sur une nouvelle affaire. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me ramène 10 ans en arrière. Peut-être parce que j'ai vu Jui aujourd'hui. Tu sais, il a vraiment bien réussi sa vie. Encore un que ta gentillesse aura touché. Il m'est reconnaissant pour ce que j'ai fais pour lui, mais j'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui m'a tout soufflé. Je n'ai fais que te faire plaisir en l'aidant. Tu as toujours eu un coeur gros comme une montagne. Bon, je... je vais mettre les fleurs dans de l'eau. »

Il se leva et la regarda longuement. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ni elle, ni son regard. L'avait-elle seulement entendu ? Cette question lui donna un léger pincement au coeur mais il ignora cette vague de tristesse qui tentait de s'emparer de lui. Il alla simplement mettre les fleurs dans un vase pour qu'elles ne se fanent pas et peut-être qu'en revenant auprès de Mei, il retrouverait le courage de lui faire la conversation, tout en sachant qu'il s'agirait d'un long monologue.

Il trouva un vase auprès d'une infirmière qui lui proposa d'aller le remplire pour lui. Il acquiesça tout en la remerciant et la regarda s'enfoncer dans un couloir avec les fleurs. Lui, il resta près de la porte menant à la salle de détente où Mei regardait toujours par la fenètre.

« Tonton Taiji ? »

Le détective sursauta et tourna son regard vers une jeune femme qui se tenait timidement debout, face à lui. Il mit un certain temps à la reconnaître, sans doute parce qu'elle était encore trop jeune lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

« Non de Dieu ! Dahlia ! S'esclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est fou comme t'as poussé depuis la dernière fois.

- C'est normal, on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années !

- Laisse-moi te regarder un peu, répliqua-t-il en la détachant de lui. Tu es belle comme un coeur et tu respires la gentillesse. Tu es le portrait craché de tes parents.

- Merci. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequelle les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur Mei. Taiji suivit également son regard et son sourire s'effaça.

« C'est gentil que tu sois passé la voir, déclara Taiji d'une voix qui se voulait rempli d'assurance.

- C'est papa qui m'a emmené. Si j'avais su plus tôt pour tante Mei... Je suis désolé tonton je...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi, où est ton père ?

- Dehors, dans la voiture.

- Je vais aller le voir. Profites-en pour aller voir ta tante. Ça lui fera plaisir, j'en suis sûr. »

Elle acquiesça puis entra dans la salle de détente où les patients recevaient généralement leurs visiteurs. Taiji la regarda avancer timidement vers Mei qui était toujours aussi perdu dans sa réverie. Inconciement, il avait le naïf espoir qu'elle se réveil grace à la présence de Dahlia, malheureusement, elle resta de marbre comme à son habitude.

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, Taiji prit la direction de la sortie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son vieil ami sur le parking. Ce dernier se tenait debout contre sa voiture et ne semblait pas surpris de le voir. Il avait sans doute apperçu sa moto dans le parking.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Taiji, déclara le brun avec un sourire amicale.

- Tant que tu ne tentes pas de me tuer comme cet hystérique, ça me va, plaisant-il.

- Yoshiki m'a raconté au téléphone votre rencontre. Je te demande pardon pour lui.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Et puis au moins, je sais qu'il m'en veut toujours, ma vengence n'aura pas été inutile.

- Aucun de vous deux n'est responsable de ce qui arrive à Mei. J'aimerais tellement que vous l'admettiez et que vous fassiez la paix. Que nous redevenions une famille, comme avant. »

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Taiji qui après quelques secondes de silence déclara :

« Après ce qu'il lui a fait ? Tu plaisantes ? Mei n'a jamais été aussi malheureuse de sa vie qu'avec ce type. Il me l'avait promis, le jour de leur mariage. Il m'avait dit : Taiji, je te jure de prendre soin d'elle. Et moi, je l'ai cru parce qu'elle semblait heureuse au début. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Moi non plus, je crois.

- Taiji, tu exagères. Yoshiki aimait et aime profondément Mei. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal intentionnellement.

- Dans ce cas, ce mec est bon à enfermer. »

Le visage de Taiji s'assombrit, celui de son vis à vis également.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda prudement le brun.

- Demande à ton ex-femme. Elle te le dira peut-être à toi, combien Yoshiki est mauvais et dangereux.

- Avec tout le respect que je lui dois et toute l'affection que je peux encore avoir pour Kaori, elle n'est pas très bien placée pour parler de Yoshiki puisqu'elle le déteste.

- Pas suffisamment en tout cas, pour se dispenser de couvrire ses crimes.

- Taiji, sois plus clair. J'ai du mal à croire que Yoshiki puisse être tel que tu me le décris.

- En tout cas, si Mei est comme ça, c'est bien pour une raison et un jour, j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Taiji, Mei s'est faite internée suite à une dépression car elle ne suportait sa stérilité naturelle et qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants. Personne n'est responsable de cela. Il faut que toi aussi tu l'admettes. Tu n'est pas responsable et Yoshiki non plus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Vous ne pouviez pas la protéger contre ça. »

Taiji baissa la tête et il posa la main sur son épaule. Contre toute attente, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du détective, ce qui surpris le brun qui l'interrogea du regard.

« J'avais pas bu la veille où j'avais rendez-vous avec elle. Je la soupsonnais d'être au courant de la galère où j'étais mais elle connait ma grande fierté et n'a rien dit. Mais elle m'offrait toujours de sois disant cadeau en déclarant que tel truc lui rappelait notre enfance ou lui avait fait penser à moi. Elle m'invitait souvent à manger. Elle était heureuse ce jour là. Moi j'avais pas bu. J'avais pris sur moi comme chaque fois que je devais la voir. Ce jour là, après avoir déjeuné au Blue Moon, on a fait les magasins. Les magasins pour bébé. Je pensais au début que c'était pour Dahlia. Elle était folle de ta fille et passait son temps à lui acheter des trucs mais cette fois-ci c'était trop petit pour Dahlia. Si elle n'avait rien acheté, j'aurais conclu qu'elle rêvait simplement devant tous ces trucs de bébé qui la faisaient fondre. Mais elle a acheté tout un tas de vêtement qu'ensuite, je n'ai jamais vu chez eux. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit clairement, mais arrivé à la caisse, elle a posé son doigt contre ses lèvres et m'a dit : Yoshiki ne doit pas le savoir, pas tout de suite. Je crois qu'elle était enceinte. Je crois que Yoshiki lui a fait quelque chose. Je crois que ce salaud l'a rendu folle. Je sais qu'il lui faisait vivre un cauchemar même si je n'arrive pas encore à me l'imaginer et que je n'ai pas encore fais toute la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolé, c'est ton meilleur ami, mais je te jure que je le détruirais pour ce qu'il a osé lui faire. »

Le brun était devenu très pâle et il ne su quoi répondre tant la confusion troublait son esprit. Il ne savait même pas quoi penser de ce que Taiji venait de lui dire. Mais une chose était sûr, le détective était très sérieux. Sa menace n'était pas faite en l'air et Yoshiki aurait à se montrer très prudent à l'avenir.

OoOoO

Il était tard. Taiji revenait d'un rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé par téléphone à Kaoru. Il avait été boire un verre dans un bar mais le détective n'avait pas bu d'alcool. Il s'était juré d'arrêté et avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait fait à Mei, ce fameux jour où il avait été lui rendre visite pour la première fois à l'hôpital. Cette terrible journée, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. La voir ainsi, l'avait presque détruit mais paradoxalement, c'était le choc qui lui avait fallu pour se décider à remonter la pente et aujourd'hui il avait retrouver une vie normal, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de cette pauvre Mei.

Il était presque arrivé dans son bureau quand, il s'arrêta net dans les escaliers. Il y avait quelqu'un, assis sur le palier. C'était Jui. Il l'attendait. Il aurait mieux fait de lui téléphoner, après tout, il avait son numéro de portable. Au lieu de cela, il avait préféré l'attendre ici sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il l'apperçu, Jui se leva et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de lui demander :

« Alors, tu as été voir ta soeur ? Questionna timidement Jui. »

Taiji ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau pour le faire entrer. Après avoir allumé la lumière, il mis en route la machine à café et alluma une cigarette. Jui le suivit à l'intérieur et pris place sur une chaise face au bureau. Taiji ne le regarda pas, il resta près de sa machine à café, les bras croisés et le regard baissé.

« Taiji ?

- Un jour, quand j'aurais de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, je la ferais sortir de là bas et je m'en occuperais moi-même. Et elle finira par guérire.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit le châtain avec un léger sourire. Tu es un grand frère responsable.

- Je ne l'ai pas toujours été, soupira Taiji. J'aurais dû voir que je ne pouvais pas la laisser entre les mains de Yoshiki.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que c'est lui qui lui a fait ça.

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? »

Jui baissa les yeux tout en commençant à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce droit. Chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, c'était qu'il brulait d'envie de dire quelque chose de dérangeant. Taiji ne le savait que trop bien.

« Jui, vas-y. Dis-le.

- Le prof peut-être ?

- Arrête de faire une fixation sur lui. C'est un brave type et c'est pas parce que tu ne le suportes pas que tu dois le manger à toutes les sauces.

- Mais heu... ce type me fait peur... Il est bizarre !

- Tiens, bois ça au lieu de raconter des conneries, rétorqua Taiji en lui tendant une tasse de café. »

Le châtain s'empara de sa tasse tout en lui adressant une mou boudeuse qui fit rire Taiji. Décidément, malgré les années, s'il y en avait bien un qui ne changerait pas c'était bien Jui.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost Angel**

Chapitre 11

Il neigeait dehors. L'hivers était véritablement installé et cette année, ils auraient un Noël blanc. C'était une chance. Il allait pouvoir en profiter. Il aurait aimé, passer ce moment en famille, avec sa fille et celle qui aurait encore dû être sa femme. Mais elle avait demandé le divorce pendant son internement. Elle n'avait pas suporter la vérité et la monstruosité de ses crimes. Lui, ne voyait pas le mal qu'il avait pu faire et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'on lui reprocher. Était-ce de sa faute si l'être humain est si fragile ? Lui, il n'était qu'un artiste et ne faisait que créer des chef d'oeuvre que personne n'appréciait ou presque.

Pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, il allait pouvoir réellement fêter Noël et cela, dans un cadre bien plus chaleureux que celui de l'asile. Les fous ont leur charme mais il s'en était rapidement lassé surtout que lui ne l'était pas. Il était un monstre ou plutôt un vampire à en croire les gros-titres. D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir trouvé de journaliste devant chez lui. Les gens dans la rue ne le dévisageaient même pas. Il était au final, un sinistre anonyme.

On avait parlé de lui la première semaine de sa libération. Il n'avait même pas fait la une des journeaux. Il n'était au final qu'un article de plus dans la rubrique des chiens écrasés. À croire que tout le monde avait oublié qui était le vampire de Tokyo. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas plus mal car il pouvait vivre tranquillement, dans cette maison qui connaissait si bien le sang, elle mais surtout sa cave.

Il avait acheté un arbre de noël. C'était un peu tôt mais il n'avait pas pu résister à cette envie lorsqu'il l'avait apperçu. Ça avait été, un peu comme un coup de foudre. Il y a comme ça, des amours qui naissent au premier regard. Il avait connu ça avait sa femme. Il avait à nouveau resenti ce sentiment lorsqu'on lui avait présenté sa fille à la maternité. Ses souvenirs, il les gardait précieusement au fond de son coeur et les chérissait d'autant plus que les êtres qui lui étaient chers, n'étaient plus à ses côtés. On les lui avait arraché mais il finirait par les retrouver. Il se l'était juré à sa sortie et ce n'était de toute façon qu'une question de temps.

Il traversa l'allée de son jardin et avança jusqu'à cette maison qui lui paraissait figée dans le temps et qui avait à peine vieilli. Il fallait dire qu'on y avait pris soin pour lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils continuer à l'aimer malgré le monstre qu'il était. Il fallait peut-être croire que les véritables fous, ne sont pas ceux qu'on enferme.

Il faisait bon et chaud à l'intérieur. Une odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines, et après avoir posé le sapin vert contre un murs du hall, il marcha rapidement vers la cuisine. Il était frigorifié. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt mais à présent, il se rendait compte qu'il avait froid. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et légèrement bleuies. Il vit leur triste état dans un petit miroir accroché sur un murs face à la porte. Mais son reflet ne fut pas ce qui attira le plus son attention. C'était autre chose. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait profondément et sincèrement. C'était un amour sans nom, différent de ce qu'il avait resenti jusqu'ici. À croire qu'il existe mille et une manière d'aimer. S'il ne l'avait pas compris dans sa cave à chaque poignet qu'il avait pu ouvrir, à présent, il en était certain.

Cet amour, il était bien présent. Il était là et le consumait de l'intérieur chaque jour un peu plus. Mais c'était bien différent de ce qu'il avait connu, car la passion ne s'était pas déclarée au premier regard. Non, il ne l'avait pas immédiatement aimé. Cela avait été long. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus de dix ans et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. Plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus il l'adorait. Il aimait tout chez lui, ses défauts, comme ses qualités. Il ne l'aimait pas tout court. Il l'aimait pour lui, dans son entier et pour ce qu'il allait encore découvrire de lui. Il aimait ses colères, ses déceptions, sa mélancolie, sa souffrance, sa maladie. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour lui. Il compatissait sincèrement à sa douleur mais savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'essayait jamais de panser ses blessures. Il ne faisait que le prendre dans ses bras, l'aimer et le lui montrer en lui faisant passionément l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

Faire l'amour avec un homme... Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant de le rencontrer dans ce mystérieux bar. Il avait découvert, ce soir là, une autre facette du personnage qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent comme étant son psy. D'un homme fade et cousu de droiture, il avait rencontré sa face cachée, celle que tout être humain possède. Il l'avait d'ailleurs éblouit par sa simplicité et sa complexité. Tout était si paradoxale chez lui. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, c'était ce qu'il aimait chez son amant.

« Te voilà enfin, déclara Hyde en se retournant vers lui.

- Désolé d'avoir été si long, répondit-il en venant chercher ses lèvres. »

Ses dernières se rencontrèrent doucement, presque timidement, pour un tendre baiser digne d'une histoire d'amour de lycéen. Si Hyde avait pu être violent et passionné au tout début, il avait appris à aller au rythme de son amant qui malgré son CV, était un homme doux et romantique. C'était aussi un dominateur sadique, et cela dans tous les sens du terme. Les poignets du psychiatre pouvaient en témoigner. Mais jamais son amant ne l'avait forcé à se prêter à ses jeux sadiques qu'on ne pouvait toute fois pas réellement qualifier de sadomaso dans la mesure où l'érotisme ne se transformait en sexe, qu'uniquement dans le cadre de leur histoire d'amour. Car ce qui se passait dans leur cave était quelque part radicalement opposé à ce qui s'y pratiquait dix ans plus tôt. Ici, la mort était remplacé par l'orgasme et l'amour platonique, par un véritable désire charnel se concrétisant dans un bain de sang dangereux mais tellement exitant. Et il était dangereux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. En effet, Hyde pouvait réellement se vider de son sang, mais son amant lui, risquait la contamination, si ce n'était pas déjà chose faite. Mais c'était là, un détail qui leur importait peu. Ce qui comptait le plus, c'était cette complémentarité qu'ils trouvaient l'un dans l'autre, ainsi que dans leur amour.

« Bon dieu ! S'esclama le psychiatre en repoussant son amant. »

Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard mais ne parvint pas à capter celui de Hyde qui semblait fixer l'horloge.

« Je vais être en retard à l'école.

- En retard à l'école ?

- Oui, répondit le psychiatre en récupérant sa veste posée sur une chaise. Ce week-end, c'est moi qui garde mon fils.

- Oh...

- Je supose que ça ne te dérange pas si je l'emmenne ici ?

- Non, nous tacherons d'être sages, répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Je penses que nous pourrons nous abstenir d'utiliser la cave ce week-end. »

Pour toute réponse, Hyde le gratifia d'un sourire radieux avant de se dépécher de prendre la porte, prenant soin au passage d'emporter avec lui ses clefs de voiture qu'il posait toujours sur un meuble dans le hall. Son amant lui, le regarda s'en aller depuis le porche, contre lequel il s'appuya après avoir rejoint la porte d'entrée. D'ici peu, un petit garçon animerait leur maison, car quelque part, elle n'était plus tout à fait à lui. Après tout, Hyde y vivait presque. C'était donc leur foyer à tout les deux. Il lui tardait également de rencontrer ce petit bout d'homme dont il avait si peu entendu parlé. Hyde ne disait presque jamais rien à son sujet mais les rares fois où il l'évoquait, c'était avec des yeux brillants d'amour. Lui-même était identique sur ce point. De toute façon, il n'avait pas revu sa fille depuis dix ans. Il la croiserait dans la rue qu'il ne la reconnaitrait sans doute pas. Du moins, il espérait le contraire.

Hyde s'était fait prendre au piège dans les embouteillages et n'était arrivé qu'au bout d'une heure. La fin des cours avait sonné depuis longtemps et il se maudissait d'être un si piètre père. Si jamais son ex-femme l'apprenait, dieu sait ce qu'elle ferait pour l'empécher d'avoir le droit à ses si rares occasions de passer du temps avec son petit. Il l'aimait pourtant. Plus que tout, sans aucun doute. Il était la prunelle de ses yeux malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait à lui consacrer. Et malgré tous ses effors, il savait que ça ne serait jamais suffisant. Il ne serait jamais le père model qu'il rêvait d'être lorsqu'on lui avait présenté sa progéniteur à la maternité. C'était il y a si longtemps. Preque dix ans. Il se souvenait encore de cette promotion qu'il avait cru avoir en intégrant cet asile psychiatrique. Ce poste était une garantie sûr de carrière et son salaire était plus que confortable. De quoi subvenir largement aux besoins de sa petite famille en construction. Mais à l'époque, il avait été loin de s'imaginer le piège dans lequel il était en train de s'enfermer.

Son poste de psychiatre l'avait immédiatement comblé. Une belle carrière, une belle maison, une belle famille. La vie idéale. Presqu'un conte de fée. Et puis, comme tout rêve, il y eut un élément pertubateur. Un nouveau patient, différent des autres. Un homme qui le facina immédiatement. Quand exactement, était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Il y a peu de temps. Ils avaient d'abord été amant, avant que l'amour ne s'instale entre eux. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement, du moins, ils avaient cru tout savoir l'un de l'autre. Le premier était le psychiatre du deuxième. Mais la relation de médecin à patient, avait effacé tout le côté humain de leur relation. Et aujourd'hui, c'était en tant qu'homme qu'ils se découvraient mutuellement. Apprenant à chérire les défauts de l'autre, jusqu'à ses plus petits vices qui venaient à perdre leur caractère malsain. Peut-être par le pouvoir de l'amour qui avait le don de travestir l'hideux par le voile blanc du bonheur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme avait été quelque part une malédiction et une bénédiction à la fois.

Hyde se gara en catastrophe dans le parking quasi désert et courru vers l'école primaire de son fils. Il avait une heure de retard. Son coeur battait la chamade. Qu'allait-on lui dire ? Son ex-femme était-elle venue le chercher finalement ? Pourrait-il le revoir ? Toute ces questions le tiraillaient à mesure qu'il traversait la cours de l'école. Il était angoissé. Il avait peur. Et puis finalement, il arriva enfin au jugement dernier.

Haru était là, accroupi sur les graviers et jouait au bille avec un autre garçon de son âge. Ils avaient tous les deux une petite bouteille de jus de fruit dans la main, qu'ils buvaient à la paille. Il leur restait des traces de chocolat autour des lèvres. Ils avaient fini de goûter. Sur un banc, un peu plus loin, se trouvait un jeune homme. Une pile de cahier était posé à côté de lui. Il tenait dans la main un stylo rouge et semblait corriger un exercice. C'était l'instituteur d'Haru. Hyde le reconnu à ses longues tresses et son teint blafard. Un visage comme le sien, s'oublie difficilement, d'autant plus qu'il se souvenait l'avoir trouvé à son goût le jour où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

Dès qu'Haru l'apperçu, il délaissa son camarade et ses billes, et courru vers son père. Hyde l'accueuillit à bras ouverts et le serra aussi fort que possible contre lui, prenant toute fois garde à ne pas lui faire mal. L'espace d'un instant, le temps s'arrêta autour d'eux. Le bonheur des retrouvailles y était pour beaucoup.

Lorsque le psychiatre releva les yeux, il apperçu le maître d'Haru qui se tenait non loin de là. L'autre garçon les regardait également.

« Bonsoir. Je suis désolé du retard, déclara Hyde en lui serrant la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'instituteur. J'ai pu avancer mon travail et j'aurais moins de cahier à emporter à la maison ce soir.

- Papa, c'est lui mon pote Ankou, déclara Haru. C'est le petit frère de maître Zero.

- Oui, vous ne le saviez peut-être pas mais votre fils est un bon ami de mon petit frère, ajouta Zero. Il vient parfois prendre le goûter à la maison quand sa mère ne peut pas venir le chercher immédiatement. Là, je n'ai pas osé l'emmener à la maison pour ne pas vous inquiéter. Je ne savais pas quand vous arriveriez.

- Oh... encore une fois toutes mes excuses, répliqua Hyde. Et bien, nous aurons au moins pu faire connaissance. Et puisqu'ils sont si bons amis, Ankou n'aura qu'à passer à la maison ce week-end.

- Oh ! Zero je peux ? Demanda Ankou.

- Pourquoi pas, fit le jeune instituteur en haussant les épaules. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas du tout. Laissez-moi vous écrire l'adresse. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'emmener demain en début d'après-midi, déclara Hyde en sortant un petit carnet de la poche de sa veste. »

Le psychiatre griffonna une adresse sur une feuille qu'il arracha et la tendit à Zero avant de les saluer et de s'en aller avec son fils. Une fois dans la voiture, Hyde ne démara pas immédiatement. Il devait d'abord expliquer quelque chose d'important et de délicat à son fils. En effet, jusqu'à maintenant lui et son ex-femme s'étaient mis d'accord pour passer sous silence son homosexualité mais à présent qu'il vivait avec un homme, il aurait à rendre des comptes à son fils. Bien sûr, il pouvait lui mentir en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Mais Haru n'était pas stupide et puis, il ne voulait pas avoir à se cacher, ce qui pourrait d'ailleurs blesser son amant. Non, il devait tout lui dire et le moment était venu.

« Haru, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclara finalement le psychiatre après une profonde inspiration.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est délicat. Mais il faut que tu saches que papa t'aime très fort et que ça ne changera rien. Seulement, il faut que tu saches quelque chose de très important. Ta mère et moi ne te l'avons pas dit plus tôt pour ne pas te blesser mais voilà... enfin...

- Je suis un enfant adopté ?

- Hein ? Mais non ! S'écria Hyde stupéfait. Mais d'où tu sors ce genre de bêtise ?

- Dans les films quand le type commence à parler comme ça, c'est pour annoncer un truc comme ça, répondit le garçon d'un air dégagé.

- Il faudra que je dise à ta mère d'arrêter de te laisser regarder ses séries amércaines à l'eau de rose. Bref, je... enfin, je vis avec quelqu'un.

- Elle est sexy au moins ?

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ? D'abord, on demande si elle est jolie et pas si elle est sexy. Non mais tu crois avoir l'âge pour parler comme ça ? Et puis de toute façon, je ne vis pas avec une femme, mais avec... enfin, avec mon ami.

- Ton ami ? Un pote à toi ?

- Pas exactement... Disons que lui et moi... enfin, c'est pas vraiment un ami.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Et bien, disons que lui et moi, nous nous aimons beaucoup.

- Vous vous aimez beaucoup ?

- Oui, un peu comme quand j'aimais ta mère avant.

- Alors c'est vrai que t'es pédé ?

- Heu...

- Roh ben de toute façon je le savais déjà hein. Fais pas cette tête.

- Ah...

- Ben oui, la première fois que t'as vu Maître Zero, t'arrêtait pas de lui reluquer le cul et t'as même dit qu'il était très à ton goût.

- J'ai fait ça !

- J'ai plus trois ans et j'ai des yeux et des oreilles. Tu fais comme dans les mangas de la soeur d'Ankou.

- Les manga de la soeur d'Ankou ?

- Ouais, June lit des trucs dégueu où les mecs s'embrassent dedans, répondit-il avec une petite grimace.

- Oh...

- Avec Ankou, on s'était dit que si son frère et toi vous sortiez ensemble, on se verrait plus souvent et on deviendrait même frère. Ça serait cool ! Mais si t'as déjà un copain, ben c'est pas grave, hein. Je le dirais pas à maman si tu veux. De toute façon j'aime pas son copain à elle, c'est un gros con qui est chiant avec moi. J'espère que le tien est plus cool.

- Mon dieu... je... je pensais te choquer mais c'est moi que tu choques par ton langage... je... il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu grandis et que tu n'es plus un bébé. Bon heu... on va y aller. »

Le trajet leur sembla rapidement. En effet, ils ne firent que discuter dans la voiture. Haru raconta à son père sa journée et toutes les précédentes sans lui. Le psychiatre pour sa part, ne se lassait pas de l'écouter lui raconter cette vie qu'il avait sans lui. Aussi, ne virent-ils pas le temps s'écouler et les distances s'effacer.

La première chose qu'Haru fit en appercevant l'immense maison dressée devant lui, fut de siffler. Elle était impressionnante, non pas par la taille qui faisait pâle figure à côté des bulding, mais plutôt à cause de son style victorien. Haru n'y connaissait rien, mais il voyait très clairement qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec la maison traditionnel de ses grand-parents. C'était quelque part une maison des mystères que son père lui présentait et il avait hate de pouvoir visiter chaque recoin, en commençant par le grenier pour finir à la cave...

Un homme les attendait sous le porche. Il était grand, bien plus que son père. Haru ne put s'empécher d'en faire la remarque, ce qui fit grimacer Hyde, qui malgré le fait qu'il assumer sa petite taille, était quelque peu agacé de voir son fils briller d'admiration devant la stature de son amant. Il en venait même à être jaloux, lui qui avait l'impression de paraître quelconque aux yeux de sa prégéniture.

« C'est toi le chéri de mon papa ? Fit Haru avec de grands yeux curieux. C'est ta maison ici ? On dirait une maison de vampire, ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux vers les volets fermés du premier étage.

- Oui, c'est une maison de vampire, celle du Vampire de Tokyo, répondit-il en s'accroupissant face au fils de son amant.

- T'es un vrai vampire monsieur ? Pour de vrai ? Tu suces le sang des gens ?

- Il parrait que oui et quelque part c'est un peu vrai, répondit-il avec amusement.

- Tu suces même le sang de mon papa ?

- Et pas seulement son sang, fit-il en adressant un sourire malicieux à Hyde.

- C'est dégueu, fit Haru en grimaçant. Vous croyez que j'ai pas compris le sousentendu ?

- Mon dieu, ce que les enfants sont précoces sur ce genre de chose, soupira le psychiatre en effançant la courte distance entre son amant et lui pour lui donner un chaste baiser.

- Beurk ! Faîtes pas ça devant moi ! S'exclama l'enfant.

- Excuses-moi mon poussin, fit Hyde en lui caressant les cheveux. On fera attention à ne pas heurter ton âme sensible d'enfant.

- Mouais. Dis monsieur le vampire, c'est mon papa qui fait la fille ?

- Hé ! Ne calque pas notre relation homosexuel sur un schéma hétérosexuel dans lequel il y en aurait un qui fait l'homme et l'autre la femme ! Protesta Hyde. »

Haru le regarda d'un air perplexe, ce qui fit rire le vampire. Visiblement, l'enfant n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Son fils avait beau être précoce sur certain sujet, il n'en restait pas moins un petit garçon qui n'avait pas encore fêté ses 10 ans.

« Oui, c'est ton papa qui fait la fille, se moqua l'autre. Allé entre, on va te montrer ta chambre. Tu excuseras la peinture rose. C'était la chambre de ma fille quand elle était petite. Comme ton père ne m'avait pas prévenu à l'avance, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te préparer autre chose. Mais la prochainement, ça sera fait.

- Ouais, mon papa est tout le temps dans la lune, soupira Haru. Il faut bien vous occuper de lui parce qu'il sait pas se débrouiller tout seul.

- Vraiment ? C'est à dire ? Dis m'en plus Haru.

- Quand j'étais petit, commença Haru.

- Parce que tu es grand maintenant, précisa le Vampire.

- Oui je suis grand ! Et bien quand j'allais chez papa et qu'il devait s'occuper de moi tout seul parce que maman voulait plus de lui, ben, il se réveillait jamais à l'heure. Il ne savait même pas cuisiner.

- Il ne sait toujours pas cuisiner quoi qu'il fait des progrès, enfin je crois.

- Ben, un jour il m'a mis mes vêtements à l'envers et les chaussures aussi.

- Hé ! Mais vous avez pas un peu fini tous les deux ! S'exclama Hyde.

- Bon maman, va faire la cuisine pour lui montrer tes progrès, pendant que je fais faire le tour du proprio à Haru, déclara fièrement son amant.

- C'est rigolo, c'est papa qui fait maman ici, se moqua l'enfant.

- Je me vengerais, gromela le psychiatre en entrant furieusement dans la maison pour prendre la direction de la cuisine sans même rediscuter les termes du rôle qu'on venait de lui attribuer. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, Hyde oublia totalement sa fausse colère et les écouta faire connaissance depuis le hall. Il ne parvenait pas à tout saisir mais apparement, le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux. C'était une bonne chose. Il entendit même Haru s'extasier devant la grosseur du sapin de noël. L'enfant ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver en courant dans la cuisine pour lui demander s'il aurait le droit de le décorer. Hyde lui répondit qu'ils le feraient ce soir, après le dîner, et sur cette réponse, Haru repartit avec son guide, qu'il continuait à appeler Monsieur le Vampire. C'était un surnom amusant qui dans sa bouche n'avait rien de péjoratif. Haru ne connaissait pas la terrible légende du Vampire de Tokyo et le psychiatre était persuadé que son amant n'avait pas voulu intentionnellement faire référance à sa triste carrière. C'était Haru qui avait parlé le premier de vampire et de fil en aiguille l'appelation était venue d'elle-même, naturellement, comme si elle était déchargée de toute conotation sanglante et macabre...


End file.
